A Day In Zootopia
by Wolfclaw117
Summary: Follow Jack Fenix an orphan wolf as he finds a family, see how he becomes part of the ZPD and see how he helps them bring down an evil corporation. Blood, Violence, Sexual themes, Strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Day On The Streets

I was walking down the streets of downtown zootopia a city where you can do whatever you want in your life… well, that's what my 5th-grade teacher always said along with my parents said to me and my little sister. Well life doesn't always turn out like you plane, like i never planned on graduating high school early at the age of 13 or going out with my best friend's basically my brother's to get something to eat and hang out and have fun on a Friday like we usually do, just to come home to my family killed by home invaders at the age of 14 and become an orphan.

I'm a 17-year-old wolf of zootopia walking alone down the streets of downtown. Surviving on the streets of zootopia isn't easy especially in a city like this. I got money from my time in the military, you can enlist at the young age of 16 here with parents permission. But I told the recruiting officer about what happened to them and how I have no other family to do it and he accepted me and I was on the bus to boot camp the next day.

My best friend's dropped out of high school and followed me into the marines. They all were thinking about doing that for awhile, I guess me actually joining made them make up their minds real quick. All of them said 'that if one of us is in the military we join with him because we are brothers and we stick together always.' they said that on the bus to boot camp. We passed the training and was deployed to the front against the reptiles on the islands of lock isles. The war between the mammals of zootopia and the reptiles of the isles had been going on for 85 years before it ended by us taking their capital.

That was just another front on a massive war, there was the western front and then the southern front. The southern front was against the reptiles, the western was the country Xozia. The battles that were fought, it made you forget what you were fighting for.

I pulled out one of my photos out of my pocket to see which one I would pull out, to find out that I pulled out the picture of Tyler and me with a few other of our friends sweaty and hot in our football gear and uniforms. All of us laughing and having fun, a few of our teammates were in the pack celebrating our win against our rivals and I was in the center of the photo looking happy with a big smile on my face, with everyone's hands on my shoulders. It was a tied game four seconds left on the clock the horn blew as the play was unfolding if we made this touchdown we win the game.

It was a pass and it was over my head but I jumped high into the air and caught it with one hand and bullying the ball into my chest I hit the ground still inside the end zone. The crowd went insane at what they saw our team came running over screaming oh and yeah. I rolled to a stop and I was sitting on my ass looking around like 'what happened? did we win?' look. Well, that's how Tyler and our coach explained later on that day.

I was lifted on my teammates shoulders. The crowd was still ecstatic at what they just saw cheering clapping going insane the band played the school's them fight song. Later that day the picture was taken before the whole team went out to Pizza mut to celebrate.

I put the photo in my pocket. I walk in front of a store that had T.V's in its window title playing the news. ZNN was telling the news of today, The other one was showing whether. I saw my reflection in the window's glass. I almost didn't recognize myself, My gray fur had dirt and was a little knotted up. I had my old military cap on with a skull on it with crossed rifles, the skull had a military helmet on it and under the skull, it had writing, Semper fi.

I was also wearing my destroyed old jacket that still fit but it was getting worn out. I had my guitar with me as well the one thing I kept other than the pictures from my family. I had a military tactical backpack along with a duffle bag that was given to me from the military, it had my name on it and the company I served in. Jack Fenix marine corp, 101st rifle battalion, C company. I also had my green camo pants on.

As I walked I saw an old aardvark walking down the street ahead of me. She turned the corner and tried to cross the street but the cars wouldn't stop for her. I walked up to the old lady who was mumbling under her breath from irritation. I coughed to get her attention and she turned to look at me. "Can I help you across the street way," I asked and before she could even say anything I pushed the button to cross and the lights went red for us to go across.

"Oh thank you, deary. You are so kind." The old aardvark said with a smile on her face.

"It's no problem," I said. When we crossed the street we went our own ways.

I took a few steps and crossed an ally and someone grabbed me from behind. I yelped at the sudden grab and force, I was then thrown into a wall. When I got my sense back I looked up to see my attackers as a white fox, a tiger, and a brown bear. The fox came closer, "give us all you got kid." he said confidently. I reached for my guitar and handed it to him as he went to grab it. I quickly spun it around and swung hitting him in the face with the guitar, then I quickly turned hitting the tiger before I spun around to the brown bear and swung. Only for him to catch it, He yanked it out of my hands and broke it.

"Mep" I muttered before running down the alley as the fox and the tiger was sitting in pain and got up to get me. I knocked over boxes and trash cans to slow the thieves down. The tiger and fox just jumped over the obstacle while the bear just ran through them. I ran out into the streets and ran down the sidewalk. That's when a police car came screaming down the street, they stopped and a gray rabbit jumped out of the passenger seat and a fox jumped out of the driver set, they both held up the standard she tranquilizer handguns.

"Get down on the ground" the rabbit ordered. The thieves weren't behind me but I heard them. The fox fired his tranquilizer then the rabbit fired. The darts came straight at me like I hoped they would. I slid as the darts went over me, my head was on the ground I was on my back looking as the thieves just rounded the corner and were hit. The fox got it in the neck and the tiger the chest, The bear also feel down and was out like a light. I was still viewing it upside down because of my head on the ground and me still on my back. I heard someone walk and stop right next to me. I look up to find both the fox and rabbit standing over me pointing their dart shooters at me.

I slowly put my paws up halfway with a sorry smile on my face. The fox lowered his dart shooter and gave me a hand up I accepted the offer and got up with his help. "I'm officer Wilde and this is my partner officer Hopps."

"Now can you tell us what happened?" officer Hopps asked.

"Well I helped an old lady cross the street and when I was done we split up and I walked by an alleyway and was grabbed and pulled into," I explained to the officers. They nodded and Wilde walked up to the thieves his head tilted and looking down at the thieves. I guess he was just calling for backup to help transport the thugs.

"Well, are you alright?" Hopps asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said a little sad "They broke my guitar tho."

"Oh I'm sorry." she patted my arm. "Do you play and sing?" she asked a little interested.

"Yeah," I said shrugging my shoulders. That's when another police car drove around the corner and stopped in front of Wilde and Hoppes car and a lion and polar bear jumped out of the car.

"Hey, Delgado!" Hoppes said waving to the lion. "Hey Jim" she waved to the bear. Both of them waved back. She looked me like she was examining me and smiled. "Well I think we need to take you in for a check up first, Then you can go home," she informed me. "Nick we need to head back to the ZPD!" she yelled out to her partner. He nodded and headed back after telling the other officers something. We all got into the police cruiser and left the scene.

"So kid what's your name?" Wilde asked from the driver set not taking his eyes off the road.

"Jack, Jack Fenix," I said. Hoppes' ears twitched like she hired something, unusual.

"Where you from?" Hoppes asked.

"I'm from here. Born in Wolfden by accident and raised in Zootopia," I said just looking out the window.

"What do you mean by accident," Wilde said looking in the rearview to see me.

"I was a planned kid, it's just we were visiting family when I was born early, four weeks early I think." I said scratching my head trying to think if that was right.

"What were you doing all alone in that part of town," Wilde asked looking back at the road.

"I was just walking around," I said. In a way I was, I don't sleep in the same place every night.

"Do you have any family around?" Hoppes asked looking back at me.

"My parents no there out of town" I lied they looked a little appalled at the idea of parents leaving their son alone as they go on vacation. I noticed so I decided to lie even more. "I need a phone so I can call my grandmother and Grandfather." I lied.

"Oh ok well we're almost there. After your checkup, you'll be free to call them." Hoppes said looking back out the window smiling happily that I have a family to look after me. Wilde looked a little more serious and more like he knew I was lying. "How old are you Jack," Hoppes asked still looking out the window.

"17," I said plainly. I was still looking out the window watching the traffic and the citizens walking around from place to place. Going about their normal lives, the sun warmed the street and the city with its warm light. I was so distracted I didn't notice that the car took a turn and came to a gentle stop.

"We're here," Wilde said parking the car in the parking lot in front of the ZPD building. We all got out and I walked to the front doors and waited for Nick and Judy who were talking about something.

"Carrots he's lying to us!"

"What! Well how do you know?" she asked a little curious on how he got the idea.

"Um… hello ex-con-artist here," he said. "I know when people are sincere about something or they want to come back with some friends and teach me a lesson!" he finished.

"Maybe you're right, but he's a teenager who was just threatened by thugs and we're keeping him waiting let's go," Judy said with a demanding tone.

"Okay okay," he said holding up his paws.

They walked up to me with smiles well Wilde had more of a half awake gaze. "Let's go!" Hoppes said opening the door. The trio walked to the counter where the receptionist was sitting. It was a chubby cheetah. "Hey Clawhauser," Hoppes said filled with energy and happiness.

"O M goodness! Judy, Nick, how are you two doing and who's the new friend?" he said pointing his claw at me.

"Oh, this is Jack. He just needs to use the phone and get a check up." Judy explained letting me walk up to the desk.

"Oh here you go," he said putting the phone closer to me before going to another officer. I picked up the phone and dialed a random number that came to my head. It was met with the robotic voice saying the number doesn't exist. I hung the phone up on the receiver and turned around to face the two officers Nick's face was the same while Judy's ears were straight in the air.

"They didn't answer. ah well... I'll just walk there. I'll be on my way." I said pointing to the door, I was kinda hoping to avoid the check up, but as I walked by them, my stomach growled loud enough I think the whole department heard it. Nick smiled,

"Let's go get some dinner and then we'll take you home," he said smiling. Judy smiled and agreed.

"Don't you two have work?" I asked.

"Yeah but we're only on patrol. We can do whatever we want, we just have to stay within a populated area and keep an eye and ear out for trouble." Nick explained to me.

"Okay." I said accepting their offer for food.

We went to zubway for some sandwiches. "That will be $10.," the cashier said in a nice tone. I opened my wallet to find a lonely $5 dollar bill in it.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. Judy must have heard it with her hearing and paid for it. "Sorry officer Hoppes."

"Please call me Judy," she said smiling up at me. We sat down and enjoyed our food. It didn't take long for them to fill the nice 'silence'.

"So what school do you go to" Judy asked. She was enjoying her sandwich.

"I'm graduated," I said. The two looked surprised.

"But you're only 17," Nick said wide eyed.

"Yeah, I take a test one day, mandatory test. We had to do and they said. I out tested it so they said 'i didn't have to go to school anymore' so I just stayed home fixing things and helping around the house." I said. They looked impressed by that knowledge.

"Well I'm surprised," Judy said wide eyed.

"How come you're not that smart Carrots," Nick said teasingly.

"Because I'm smart, just not smart in your way," she said as here come back. Nick pretended to be hurt before kissing her on her forehead.

"Wait, What!? You two are dating?" I asked. I was just about to take a bit of my sandwich to.

"Married actually," Judy said holding up her left hand showing a ring. Nick with a matching one.

"2 years," Nick said with a smile.

"Wow, you to make a nice couple," I said. Finishing off my sandwich.

"We should get going," Nick said looking at his watch. I looked at mine and was surprised at the time 8:27.

"We should get him home before your grandparents get worried," Judy said getting up to go. I just stood up with them and got ready. Wow, they're so worried about me I saw their worried looks when I told them about my parents and they tuck the time to feed me, Bonus. We went to the car and I gave them 'directions' to my grandparent's house. It's my old home the one I grew up in.

"Okay, thank's for everything!" I said before leaving the car.

"No problem Jack. You have yourself a nice night." Judy said.

"Yeah take care of yourself kid," Nick said. They drove off down the road and I waited till they were gone before I walked around for awhile, I went into an alleyway to sleep. I put my stuff down and checked the area before I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Life**

 _Nick's P.O.V_

"Carrots i can't sleep" Nick said.

"Nick it's 12 in the morning just close your eyes" she said.

"I can't stop thinking about that kid we met earlier" he said setting up now not going to bed at all. He got up and put on shorts and a t shirt before booting on a jacket that zips up, but he didn't zip it.

"Where are you going." Judy asked.

"I'm going to the cafe', sleeps not working for me right now" he said and walked out. It was a nice night after all. It was calming and peaceful.

* * *

 _Jack's P.O.V_

I woke up when i heard someone coming closer. I went deeper into the shadows trying to hide, but of course this alleyway was a dead end. 'I don't think they know i'm here.' i thought. But as i backed up i knocked over a bottle. "Shit." i muttered.

"Who's there... i'm not looking for any trouble… I will not hesitate to call for backup." he said.

'There was no hiding, i had to come out and hope he won't attack me.' i thought.

I came out of the shadows to find a familiar fox standing there. "*chuckles* Hey Nick" i said. His eyes went wide with surprise. Before returning to a half stare.

"Come" he said bending his finger doing the come here jester.

"Where" i said blandly.

"To a cafe'." he said. We walked in silence until we got to the cafe', we took a set at the very end of the cafe' setting in a booth. We sat on opposite sides of one another we sat in complete silence, until a young female honey badger came over with a smile and a menu. "What will you two like" she asked in a nice tone, although i can tell she was tired.

"Two coffees please." Nick ordered for me.

"Okay." she said writing it down on her little note-pad. She walked away leaving us back to the crippling silence. I looked at my paws trying not to make eye contact with Nick, who was crushing and rolling a sugar packet in his paws. He turned it around in his paw for awhile before glancing at me, then looking away. A little while later the same honey badger came back with our coffee.

"Here you go." she said as she sat the coffee down in front of us.

"Thank you." we said in unison. After a while Nick did me a favor and broke the silence.

"So Jack, what were you doing in that alleyway?" he asked already knowing the answers.

"I could ask you the same thing." i shot back raising an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, i couldn't sleep so i came down here to get some fresh air and some coffee, now your turn." he finished laying back in the booth and flicking his wrist signaling for me to continue.

"I was walking by for some fresh air." I lied.

"Bullshit." Nick muttered while he sipped his coffee, he muttered it loud enough for me to hear.

"What!" I said surprised and offended a little.

"You're lying, you're full of crap and i know it and you know it!" Nick said not yelling but he knew what he was talking about. "Please tell me the truth, i truly want to help you Jack, you're a smart kid." he said honesty dripping off of him like water over stone.

I gave him nothing but a blank stare now. "Please i want to help you Jack, I can't help if i don't know what's wrong please." He said peaging a little. I just stayed silent, not showing any emotion. "I can help you Jack, I just need to know what's wrong and i will help." he said with determination.

That got a tear out of me, it didn't matter how hard i tried, he was getting to me. I started crying my now normal silent cry, it would look like i was laughing, but Nick saw the tears falling. Nick quickly swung around to the other side and put his arm around my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I placed my face into my paws and continued to cry silently. "I was sleeping there." I finally confessed, calming down a little. "I'm an orphan okay, are you happy now." I said looking straight at Nick with tearful eyes and the streams going down my cheeks staining my fur.

"Come here." Nick said pulling me into a hug. I cried even more, this is the first impress from someone who actually cared about me in months, but Nick was genuinely concerned for me. After a while of us just sitting there taking seeps from our coffee. We payed our bill and walked out of the cafe'. "Come on let me take you to my apartment?" Nick asked.

"Okay." i agreed and followed him making small talk all the way to his apartment. When we made it to his apartment he opened the door. I was surprised at how big it was for an apartment. He walked into his apartment taking off his jacket and hung it up before he turned and looked at me. I hesitated to enter his humble abode.

"Come on kid it won't hurt you." he said sarcastically as he walked deeper into the apartment. I chuckled and walked in. "Please, set your stuff down and make yourself at home kid." Nick said with a smile. I did just that, although not to an all out extent, i just sat on their couch with my stuff next to the door. I got comfortable before looking around the apartment. Nice white carpeting stopping at the kitchen. Nice big space, a flat screen in the living room where we were at.

As soon as you walk in you face there office, to the left is a nice little table with a lamb and a picture on it, I had hang my jacket up on there own coat rack. Then when you pass the door you look right you see the nice couch and the flat screen T.V. Behind the couch was there dinning room table and kitchen that was open for conversation with the living room and dinning room. To the right of the office was a hallway where i guess the rooms are.

"Nice place you got here." i said.

"Thanks." Nick replied with a smile from his recliner. "Want to watch some T.V?" he asked as he reached out to get the remote.

"Sure…" i hesitated a little, i didn't know how to ask this. "But how about we talk as we watch something." I said a little nervously, Nick looked a little surprised but smiled and turned the T.V on and changed it to a channel that shows fails and funny videos.

"You will love this show, it's to funny." Nick said a little excited about showing me the channel.

* * *

 _Judy's P.O.V_

I woke up to an empty bed, Nick was nowhere to be seen or felt. I panicked a little before I could hear him in the living room laughing. I relaxed and looked at the time, 3:45AM was what showed on their clock. I shook my head before seating up and hopping off the bed. I could hear him talking to someone. 'Probably called Finnick.' I thought.

I then left our bedroom and walked down the dark hallway with nothing but the single light at the end of it. I walked around the corner to see Nick on his recliner, but what i didn't think i would see is another mammal seating on our couch. It was Jack, the young teen seemed to be comfortable on the couch until he noticed me standing in the hallway. One of Nick's ears twitched and he looked at me.

The smile faded from his face, without warning he stood up. "Can i talk to you in private please." he said pointing to the office.

"Okay Nick." I agreed, a little surprised but I followed. Nick closed the door to make it harder to hear the conversation.

"Judy, he needs to stay here." he said seriously.

"Why?" was all I could say.

"Judy... the poor kid's an orphan." He said. I was shocked at the last word. I looked around Nick to look out the door, it was cracked open a little, just right that she could see Jack seated on the couch.

"I grew up on the streets and i don't want Jack to do the same dumb mistakes i did when i was his age." Nick said a lot more concerned for Jack now than before. There was a short silence, "I want to help Jack, when i look at him i see myself there at his age." Nick finished staring at Jack through the crack in the door.

"Nick, you care about him don't you." i said with a little smile on my face.

"Yes." he said looking me straight in my eyes. "I mean think about it, we always thought about having a kid, but since we can't biologically we can adopt and now we can with Jack. He's smart, he can go to work with us and since we have shortened days we could come home and get to know each other some more." Nick finished smiling at the idea i could see the gleam in his green eyes.

"Did i say no." Judy said smiling before kissing him on his forehead.

"No, no you didn't" Nick replied blushing a little.

"I think it's a great idea." I said before kissing him again.

* * *

 _Jack's / Judy's P.O.V_

They walked out of the office with big smiles on their faces. I got up quickly to see what they were thinking. "Jack we talked about it and we want you to stay here with us." Judy said with a smile.

"Do you expect?" Nick asked anxious to find out what my answer will be.

"Yes, i will." i said with tears in my eyes.

"Great, we have an extra room you can have, grab your things and we'll show you your new room." Nick said putting his arm around my shoulders smiling. I grabbed my things and Judy lead the way down the hall. Nick still had his arm around my shoulders.

'Nick really cares about him' Judy thought as she lead the way down the hall.

"This is storage." Nick said pointing to the the first door we passed. "This is the bathroom." he added as we past the second door to are right.

"And this is your new room." Judy said as she opened the door to my new room she held a pose with her arms held out like ta-da. The room was big nice and roomy it already had a bed, nightstand and a dresser in it. It also had plenty of space for other things. It also had a nice sliding closet at the other end of the room, The nightstand had an alarm clock and a lamp already on it. I dropped my stuff on my bed and fell on it enjoying it.

"The first bed i've been in for months." I said rolling around. I instantly jumped up "I can't thank you guys enough" i said with sincere gratitude.

"Don't worry, it's nothing i mean the room was just here, gathering dust until you showed up." Nick said just filled with happiness.

"Yeah i'll go and get some blankets and all the essentials for your bed and then we can just talk in the living room." Judy said also happy as she walked out of the room.

After a while we were just setting there in the living room watching that hilarious T.V show laughing and having fun. Judy looked at the clock. "Wow will you look at the time." she said so I looked and it showed 5:55 AM.

"We need to get ready for work." Nick said getting up.

"Oh Jack i'll take a shower then you can get ready, because you're coming with us to work okay." Judy explained.

"Yeah, I look forward to it." i said with a smile. Nick got out of the shower with his police uniform on, he also had the thin but strong medal vest he had yesterday. He made some coffee and sat down reading the news off his phone. Judy exited with her police uniform on along with the medal vest as well.

"Okay, Jack you can get ready now sorry for taking so long." she said going to the kitchen.

"It's okay, be back and ready soon." I said walking to my room to get some clothes. After showering and brushing my teeth with my own toothbrush. I found myself wearing desert camo jeans and a white shirt that had a picture of a few ZPD officers on it standing in front of their cruisers with words under it saying, _we are here to keep you safe,_ under the feet of the officers. I took an extra green shirt that was my marine shirt with the words Z.M.C on it.

I put on my dog tags on, then the white shirt. Combed my fur to make it less messy and but on my military hat. I always wear this hat and my dog tags everywhere, then I but on my watch. I looked better than i did a few minutes ago. When i was ready i went out to met the others to find them setting eating there breakfast and mine was waiting for me. I walked up to smell the oatmeal topped off with blueberries and a nice warm cup of coffee with my name on it.

I sat down and was greeted by warm smiles from both Nick and Judy. "You look so much better." Judy said smiling at how i looked.

"Ha and that shirt should help you out with the other officers at work." Nick said grinning with Judy chuckling.

"Hey you're just mad that i look better than you." I said jokingly. Judy started laughing and doing that oh face to Nick.

"Oh now i know we're going to get along even more." Nick said giving me a smirk. We all laughed and I eat my breakfast.

"That was great Judy, thanks for making it for me." I thanked.

"It's no problem Jack, you are living with us for now on so I don't mind making you breakfast." Judy said with a smile and a cheaper tone. We hopped into their car and drove down to the ZPD. it was 7:15 AM when i checked my watch as we pulled up to the building. We walked in and found Clawhauser's smiling face.

"Hey you two, and you brought your new friend." he said smiling at me.

"Yeah well we're heading to our desks to get some work done. See you around Spots." Nick said smiling. We just walked by and I waved and smiled to the kind cheetah. We walked into a wing of the building filled with computers and chairs along with a break room. We went over to where Nick and Judy work and I pulled up a set.

After a few hours of dieing from pure boredom, Nick informed me that there was a gym here and I almost ran thru the door. I borrowed Nick's shorts that surprisingly fit me i changed and walked into the gym. It was a nice gym nice open plenty of space to take a break along with weights. They also had treadmills, so i ran two miles before lifting weights. I got glances from the other officers as I lifted, made me feel a little uneasy. But after awhile I eased around them and they showed me kindness.

Everyone laughed and patted me on the back and gave me compliments, after we got to know each other. After that i did squat then another two mile run before taking a break. I was able to meet some of the officers and talk with them, we shared some laughs and they went back to their busy day. That's when a white wolf walked over to me wearing shorts and a gray shirt with bold letters **Z.P.D** on it like the rest of the officers had.

"Hey, Jack is it?" the white wolf asked.

"Yeah, what's up." I said a little norvise.

"Don't worry i'm not going to do anything, i'm friends with Nick and Judy they asked me to keep an eye on you but seeing and hearing…" his ears wiggled on top of his head. "you're doing just fine." he said smiling at me. "I'm Alex." he said as he but his paw out for a shack and I took it.

"Nice to meet you Alex." i said happy to see another officer being nice to me. He's 17, an apprentice in the ZPD but has seen a few cases with Nick and Judy.

We got to know each other a little before he noticed my interest in the sparring ring they had in the gym. "You interested in sparring?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"Yeah i'm interested." i said nodding.

"Well then come on let's go and have a little sparring match." he said smiling.

"Okay let's go." I said standing up with a big smirk across my muzzle. We sparred and i mopped the floor with him he was happy i was able to fight, I helped him up and when he was standing he took out his mouth guard.

"Damn kid where did you learn to fight like that." he said rubbing his shoulder.

"That's my own little secret man, but that was a good fight." i complemented him.

"Thanks." he said smiling getting out of the ring. I could tell i just made a new friend. That's when another wolf entered the ring big bullied aged late 20 early 30's. After introductions we sparred with the end result of me knocking him out. Two officers ran out on the mat to wake Wolford up, I joined in helping the others get him up and on his feet.

"Holy crap kid you sure can fight." he said a little dizzy.

"Thank you, you're a good fighter to." I complimented him while me and the other officers helped him out of the ring. That's when a rino got into the ring and all the officers were now cheering to see me take on this wall of muscle.

Well after the match it ended with me winning again 3-0 now and i didn't want to go on, not that i didn't like it, I wanted to see Nick and Judy and I was getting tired. I could go on for a long time but after only having an hour of sleep along with my work out before this it's starting to warre me down. Another officer got into the ring and showed sympathy for me, because everyone could tell i was getting worn down.

But i accepted and well forth time is not the charm with me, it ended with a knock out to me but when i came to the officers in the gym patted me on the back. They gave me compliments, for seeing someone my age, and new along with that, be that good. Even the guy that knocked me out shook my paw and wanted a rematch, because he knew I was tired hell he even gave me the option to opt out and keep my 3-0 but i didn't feel like doing that and wanted to push myself, to push my limits.

After all of that, I went cleaned myself off took a shower and put on my street clothes. I went to go find Nick and Judy who were still at their desks looking board. Their faces let up when they saw me walking over to them. "Hey champ" Nick said smiling.

"We heard you're a monster in the gym and knocked out 3 officers." Judy complemented with a big smile.

"Yeah it was a little challenging facing 4 officers, but it was fun." I said a little embarrassed from them giving me praise.

"Where did you learn to fight like that tho?" Nick asked curiously.

"I took martial arts and Kickboxing when i was a kid." i explained nonchalantly.

"Impressive Jack, now we don't have to worry about you in an emergency." Nick said impressed.

"No, we're still going to worry." Judy said a little motherly.

"The first one was Alex an apprentice. he's a close friend of ours, and he's impressed with your skill just as everyone else, he even texted me saying he was impressed." Nick said smiling down at his phone.

"He even knocked out officer Mchorn and Wolford." a familiar voice said from behind me.

"Really!? Jack that's amazing!" Judy said in complete astonishment and happiness, she looked like she was about explod. "Wolford is sometimes full of himself and gets pousty, so this should put him in his place." Judy said with a smirk on her face. "Oh look at the time it's 1:00 PM time for us to go home, but first let's go get some food then go shopping for some more clothes." Judy said clearly happy from hopping all around the office and to the car.

"Sounds like a plan." Nick said with a huge grin, and having his arm around my shoulders, it's kinda his thing now. I don't mind tho it makes me feel welcomed.

We got into the car and went to zubway for some sandwiches. We eat in the restaurant talking and getting to know each other. "So Jack what are you interested in." Judy asked a little curious taking a break from her salad.

"Well i like the police and the military." i said nonchalantly.

"Really now that's interesting, why police." she said a little curious and surprise in her voice.

"Just because it's a form of unison, and you get to protect the city from domestic threat, and both make for great stories." I said taking another bite of my sandwich.

"What's your favorite story?" Nick asked curiously before he took a huge chunk out of his sandwich.

"Now it's…" i swallowed the piece of sandwich i had in my mouth. "Two kind officers let an orphan stay in there house, and is giving him the best day of his life in over 4 years." i said with tears in my eyes as I looked at them.

They instantly took up my sides and hugged me. "Oh that's so nice of you, but it's nothing we're happy to have you and proud of you!" Judy said hugging me tighter, that actually made me cry.

"Judy, Nick you have no idea how long it's been since i last heard that. I started to think i wouldn't again." i said between my silent cries.

"Oh Jack." Judy said motherly and hugged me tighter. Along with Nick on the other side. When we were done with there food and I calmed down. We went to the Zootopia's mall to shop for some clothes. After all of that we went home. Nick and Judy bought me so much clothes i'm not sure it all will fit in my dresser, but i didn't complain to have all this new clean clothes.

"Thanks you guys i can't thank you enough." i said gratefully.

"Don't worry about it." Nick said getting into the driver's seat and start the engine, he waited for everyone to get in before driving home.

It was 8:45PM and Jack was asleep from the day and Judy walked in with some clean clothes for him. She sat them down in near his dresser and came over and kissed Jack on his forehead and walked away not noticing the big smile that grow on Jack's face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Opportunities**

 **Please leave some reviews. I want to see your thoughts people. Anyways enjoy.**

I woke up from surprisingly the first good sleep i had in months, no nightmares this time. I was happy. I looked at the clock and it read 5:00AM. I got out of bed and noticed i was still wearing my dog tags, sometimes i forget i have them on. I was wearing boxers along with shorts, I had no shirt on which was first for me, but since i was in a warm bed instead the cold ground i over heated and tuke it off earlier that night. I decided to look through my stuff and see what i actually had left.

I looked through my duffle bag and found some MREs that the military gave me. Most of the stuff i have is from my company. They celebrated birthdays and since Marcus, Erin, Brent, Oreo, Ghost, Tayler along with myself, where the youngest in our unit, not company just are unit. They gave us presents sence mine and Tyler's birthdays where in the same week but i was born four days before him. So in a way he was my little brother, I still had my military gloves with me along with a few pairs of clothes. That's when i checked my tactical bag.

I was surprised to find my Marine corp combat knife in my bag. It's a gift from the marine corp itself, along with your meddle globe with the anchor and rifle, you get a combat knife that has your name on it along with Sempe fi engraved in the handle along with the words. Never stop fighting. Engraved in the blade and on the other side of the blade it says mess with the best die like the rest, although it's different for everyone that was just mine.

That's when i found three things that i should not have found but good that i did. My friends dog tags, along with Tyler's dog tag and his knife. The third thing is my own tomahawk that was an actual gift from the company. It was nice steelhead along with an ancient wooden handle with two feathers tied to it with engravings of word and quotes. One from my staff sergeant. 'Good luck kid.' That's when i found there old letter in my bag.

I opened it to find the letter they wrote to me and the same two old pictures that we took from boot camp when we passed. We stood up on bleachers me and Taylor were in the front crouched holding the marine flag. my Lancer in my hand, the barle laying on my left leg as i was on the left side of the picture so i was holding the flag with my left paw. While Taylor had his LMG stock on the ground, his left paw holding it by the picatinny rails where his paw rested on his grip and the pipod above his paw. We all had the biggest smiles on our faces.

The other was us sitting in the barracks after the landing just enjoying some down time. I was writing a song while Taylor was reading. I shed some tears clutching mine and taylor's dog tags. I was trying to hold back my crying for it was still early in the morning and i didn't want to wake Nick or Judy up.

But it was hard not to i was an idiot and started going through the small bag of dog tags i had. It didn't matter who they were, what country they were form, i picked up the dog tags any chance i had. Most of them are of course from my own company. I started reading through each name of course some being hard to read from it being a foreign name. I read through half of them before i decided to put them all back in there small separate bag.

I then found my stack of photos of my past, I decided to take them out of the plastic bag I kept them safe from water and just looked through them. I took the marine picture and put it on the night stand. One at a time I looked through the old memory's. Some giving me laughs and other making me shed tears. Until i found one that showed me and my little sister who was just 5 years old when this picture was taken.

It was two days after they said i didn't need to go to school and i had my graduation cap on with my little sister sitting on my lap, at the lower right corner it had my mother's writing on it. Are sweet Jack, a little smarty. That made me ball like a little kid on the playground. How my sister looked so happy playing with my tail, her soft red fur and her nice blue eyes. She always knew how to cheer me up make me feel better. She would say the same thing about me, that's when i noticed it had writing on the back. It was my little sisters writing.

Dear Jack

Sweet big brother, what great things you are destined for. For everything you do is great. You help others and defend those who can not defend themselves. Oh sweet big brother you will alway be great in my heart and i will always love you and look up to you as a saint and a guardian to those who need your strength like myself. I look up to you as if you were my only friend and family and i will always love you… big brother.

Sincerely your lil sis. Rosie.

I couldn't handle it any more I started crying uncontrollably, I just stayed there crying into my right paw and holding on to the picture in my left. I was able to sofine the crying so i didn't wake up Nick or Judy. But i just stayed there crying silently, until all i could do is just sit there and stare at the picture. I took the pictures and but all of them into the drawer of the nightstand except the one in my hand and four others.

I checked the clock after shutting the drawer 5:29AM then it changed to 5:30 AM and I heard Nick and Judy's alarm go off. 'Time to get ready for work.' i thought and noticed the laundry basket next to the dresser and I decided to organize it and put them away before I got ready. When i got out of the shower I noticed how my body was more muscled and stocky. I was getting bigger from the meals i've been given from Judy and Nick. Hell Nick gave me $40 dollars just incase i need to buy food at the ZPD cafetera today.

I got my duffle bag and put a new shirt and shorts in for lifting and the sparing ring. But before that i put on some new blue jeans that Nick and Judy got me, I also got some new swimming trunks, they say they have a pool at the station and so, I put them in the duffle bag just incase. Along with a towel. Then i but on a new shirt that was just a blank blue shirt.

It was soft and nice so I liked it, I got done brushing my teeth with a new toothbrush, seriously they actually got me a new toothbrush. I but my watch on, my dog tags followed by my hat. That's when i walked out of the bathroom to find them already ready eating breakfast and again my warm bowl of oatmeal with blueberries on top along with a nice cup of coffee.

"Good morning kid." Nick said eating his oatmeal with blueberries on it.

"How was your night Jack?" Judy asked with a smile before putting a huge spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth followed by an mmm sound.

"It was great." I said as i pulled out a chare to eat my breakfast. "The best i've had in months actually." I said after taking a sip from my coffee.

"That's good." Judy said happy to hear that. We finished breakfast and went to the ZPD.

We walked in to see the kind Clawhauser sitting at his station talking to officer Wolfard. Both of them eating doughnuts until they saw me and instantly changed to smiling happy faces. "Hey kid you ready to face Garrett again?" Wolfard asked as he eat his donut. Garrett was the german shepherd that knocked me out yesterday. He's a nice guy.

"Yeah! Is he here?" i said/asked.

"No not yet, you have some time to lift and warm up first." Wolfard said with a smile. That's when Alex walked in.

"Hey you three." he said from the doors. He walked over to the group of cops and me.

"Hey Alex." Judy said in her normal happy tone.

"Hey Alex." Nick said giving him a node. Alex waved and nodded back before he came up to me.

"Hey Jack, you ready for the sparing match today with Garrett." he asked with a smile.

"Well yeah i've been looking forward to it." i said with confidence. Alex nodded and we fist pumped before saying our, see you laters, to the others and going to the gym.

I walked in before Alex did and went to the treadmill to run my mile, but was stopped when i saw a female Wolf with white fur with pink on the tips of her tail, on the tips of her ears along with having one pink paw. There was a little scrap of pink fur on the top of her head. She was running on a treadmill, she was tired but pushing herself. I walked up and took the treadmill next to her. She seemed to almost fall off when i started the treadmill.

"Pff you ok?" i asked concerned she may have hurt herself.

"Yeah, sorry i didn't think someone would just show up while I ran." she said blushing a little.

"So what's you're name?" I asked wanting to keep the conversation going.

"Hailey Wolfard." she said with pride.

'Oh shit!' I thought. 'I knocked her dad out yesterday.' "Hailey nice name." I said causing her to blush and look at me sweeting from her run.

"Now what's your name?" she asked between breaths.

"Jack Fenix." i said nonchalantly, i was just trying to to look at her and focus on my running.

"That's an awesome name." she said with a beautiful smile, that took my breath away. I almost fell off the treadmill. After a few minutes of talking on the treadmill we stopped and just sat down at the break area and talked. "Hey are you the Jack that knocked my dad out yesterday?" she asked curiously.

I held up my arms like i surrender and let my head fall down. "Guilty as charged." i said a little ashamed of it.

"Oh thank you, you have no idea how annoying he is when he gets on a strike. It's all he talks about at dinner. He had to choose a new topic thank you." she said laughing. I joined in and after we finished our little laughing party. She blushed a little.

"Um… I have an extra energy drink if you want it." she said completely blushing now, her cheeks and the tips of her ears were red. I blushed to.

"Sure thanks." i said giving her a friendly smile. "So how old are you?" i asked giving her a sideways glance as I opened the energy drink.

"Oh i'm 16, I graduated high school early and i'm now an intern/apprentice here. I work in the forensics lab, but there talking about teaching me how to defend myself because i'll go out in the field and get the samples to test in the lab." She said with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "But I want to know more about you." she said looking at me like your turn.

"I'm 17 and I graduated high school early too, now i'm just here because officers Hopps and Wilde are my guardians." I said. Her eyes went wide.

"Those two are you're guardians." she said in aw. "So like you're parents." she added. That caught me off guard. I was sipping from the energy drink when she said that so i stopped and started coughing. I was able to stop and look at her.

"Well I guess, I never thought of it like that." I said a little more happier.

"Hey, I have lunch off before I have to get back to the lab. Do you feel like going somewhere to eat?" she asked blushing again.

"Yeah. That sounds nice." I said with a huge smile on my face. She seemed to be happy about that as well. "Hey you fell like doing anything before we go." I asked, but that's when Alex walked up to us with a grin then it changed to a smirk when he saw me talking to Hailey.

"Hey you two, am I interrupting something?" he asked with the smirk plastered onto his face.

"No!" Hailey instantly got up "No we're just talking." she said defensively.

"Okay." Alex said bringing up his arms up doing the calm down motion. "Jack you ready for the rematch with Garrett" he said smiling.

"Yeah I am! You look excited to see it." i said the last part with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah i am. You were tired yesterday and yet, you were still a challenge for him, and he's one of the best fighters on the police force." He said almost about to explode.

"Okay, calm down small child." i joked causing his ears to drop and him to look at me like *really man*, the comment got a giggle out of Hailey. "Is he here?" i finished.

"Yeah, he's waiting for you." he said pointing to Garrett, who saw me and waved. I waved back and got my mouth guard ready and wrapped my paws so they don't get as messed up like they did yesterday.

As I wrapped my paws I had my mouth guard sticking out of my mouth like a cigar and it curved around to the bottom of my muzzle. Hey you going to spar with Garrett?" Hailey asked. "Can i watch?" she asked with wide eyes. She was interested.

"Yeah." i said between the mouth guard. Then i was done wrapping my paws so i took the guard out of my mouth and turned and walked away "It's not like I can tell you what to do." i said shrugging my shoulders. She followed along with Alex. I stepped into the ring followed by Garrett on the other side. We met in the center of the ring and shaked paws before taking both and fist pumping, then walking backwards to opposite corners.

"Okay, GO!" one officer yelled and Garrett lunged at me. I ducked and when he was over me i shot up, my back slamming into his torso causing him to flip over onto his back. I turned and brought my leg up to stomp him in his chest, but he was too fast and he rould out of the way. He sprang up and swung at me but I ducked and got a great uppercut on him. He went in the air before gravity pulled him down he hit the ground and he was out.

I heard the officers cheering my name. Alex was going insane over the short match but was cheering me on as well. Hailey was cheering me on as well, and I noticed her phone was out and the camera was to me. She was recording but so was Alex and a few of the other officers were doing the same.

I was so distracted that's I didn't notice Garrett get back up. Garrett tripped me, while i was in the air he hit me slamming me into the ground. I quickly rolled out of the way before he could strike me again. He came at me again but I kicked him on the crown of his head and he stumbled back. That's when I swung my legs over my head and swung them forward, that helped me jump up and quickly recover.

I heard him running at me again, so I quickly swung my leg around and I round housed Garrett in the side, then back pawed him in the head he dropped. This time he was out cold. The officers cheered at what they saw. Me and two other officers went to Garrett to wake him up. He woke up and stude up. "Damn kid you can fight. I knew I was cheated out of a good match yesterday." he said smiling reaching for a paw shake which I returned.

We got out of the ring as Garrett walked away with an ice pack on his head and his side. I walked back to a smiling Hailey and a excited Alex. "I just got that whole thing on video!" Alex exclaimed.

"I did to!" Hailey exclaimed just as excited.

"You can believe i'm sending that to Nick and Judy." Alex said as his claws danced across his phone screen.

"Hey can I get your phone number, so I can send it to you." Hailey said blushing the last part she said quickly like she was defending herself. I blushed a little before replying.

"Sure." I always had a smartphone but it's just been dead for months, you know nowhere to charge it. We gave each other our numbers and went to where are stuff was.

"Hey you were great out there." Hailey said as we grabbed our stuff, we both blushed.

"Thanks." I said giving her a big smile. "How about we change and go get some lunch." I said holding the same smile but rubbing the back of my head with my free paw.

"I'd like that." she said with a half gaze like she was thinking about something. As we went into separate locker rooms, I shot a message to Nick that I would be going to get lunch and he messaged back.

*Thumbs up* It's fine as long as i'm careful and that him and Judy were still at their desks. I sighed with relief at the message.

I showered and put on some deodorant before going outside in my street clothes, then I waited for Hailey. When she came out she still looked nice. She was wearing skinny jeans and a pink shirt. She came out with her purse and a smile on her face. "Ready to go" i asked with my paws in my pocket and a smirk on my face.

"Yep." She chirped back with happiness in her voice.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" I asked holding the same pose.

She looked like she was thinking it over before she lit up, "Let's go to Pizza mut!" She exclaimed with joy. "I always liked that place." she said happy at the thought of going.

"Hey I like it to." I said smiling with her.

"Well then, now we're both happy." she said giggling. We walked all the way down to the nearest Pizza mut and ordered our lunch.

"$15.25." The cashier said in a happy tone. Hailey went to dig into her purse but i brushed her arm away and took out a $20 that Nick gave me.

"Please I insect." I said as the cashier took the money.

"How nice of you, thank you Jack." she said a little surprised that i'm paying for it.

"Here's your cash back and we'll call your table when it's ready." the cashier said handing me the money.

"Thank you." i said nodding my head and stuffing the cash in my pocket. I walked with Hailey to our table with a #2 was on the edge. "Looks like we won't be waiting long." i said smiling.

"That's good." she said smiling "I'm starving." We sat there making small talk until one of the workers walked up with our order. The worker was a Female black panther with blue eyes.

"Here you two are, one medium pizza with stuffed crust and two drinks." the worker said laying the meal in front of us on the metal pan.

"Thank you." we said in unison before she walked away. I tuck a drink from my water glass before grabbing two slices of pizza and started eating. Hailey joined in and took a pit out of the worm pizza having the cheese make a bridge between her mouth and the warm slice.

'She still looked cute' i thought.

I dipped the crust in the dip that came with it, it wasn't disappointing, it all tasted amazing. "So where you from" Hailey asked after taking a gulp of water.

"I'm from zootopia, i was born in Wolfden but that was an accident, and you?" i asked finishing the question.

"I'm from the Wolfden, but moved out here when I was a pup." she said twirling her finger threw her tail while she took another bite out of her pizza.

"Sounds nice." I looked at my watch 12:58 "Wow time flies when you're having a good time, but it's time to get back to the ZPD." I said grabbing my stuff and helping Hailey up. We got a to go box and left. I held the door open for her, she blushed when she walked past me.

When we got back to the ZPD we walked in with a warm smile from Clawhauser. "Hey you two how was your lunch." he said winking as he leaned over the table.

"It was fine Clawhauser." I chuckled pushing his face away from us, causing all three of us to laugh in good fun. "See you later Hailey." I said as i made my way to Nick and Judy's desks.

"See you later Jack." We waved are byes and went to different areas of the massive building that was the ZPD. I fought my way through the crowed of mammals and officers. I was able to fight my way through to Nick and Judy's cubicles just to find them both empty, but there was a lone note.

Jack we are at a meeting with Chief Bogo. Be back soon.

~ Nick

'Well i guess i'm on my own for awhile.' I thought. I was bored so I went from the cubical room to the break room and layed on the couch and threw a little ball they had up and down. I looked at my watch and it showed 1:14. 'They should be back soon.' i reassured myself. I just enjoyed the peace and quiet of the great room, with it's white tiling and blue wallpaper. They had a flat screen to my left and a small table that had a lone remote.

They also had a long table pushed against the back corner with a coffee machine. They also had two refrigerators next to each other. One labeled lunches and the other was labeled food for office. I looked at it earlier and it had a little sticky note with the writing.

Share with your fellow officers.

I chuckled at the little note before i layed down on the couch. After a little wait i heard footsteps approaching. I sat up just enough to see over the backrest of the couch. A fox followed by a rabbit walk through the doorway. "Hey Jack. We have good news for you." Nick said with a big smile plastered on his face.

"What would you say if we got you an apprenticeship here at the ZPD." Judy said biting her lower lip in excitement to see my reaction. My eyes grow wide and a smile came over my face.

"Yeah, since you seem interested in the hole policing we thought you would like to be an apprentice to us and have a partner of your own and as an added bones you'll be payed." Nick said informatively and with a smile.

"Yes! That's amazing, thanks you guys." I said hugging them both tears in my eyes. They hugged me back in a close embrace.

"Your welcome." They said through tears of joy themselves.

We left going home, when we got to the apartment I just sat down and watched t.v with Nick and Judy I was in between them. "So who was that girl you were with?" Judy said nudging my arm playfully. I blushed at the question. That's when my phone went off on the table. Hailey's name popped up on screen with her photo that she took at the restaurant.

"Wow, you already have her phone number, our kids a ladies man." Nick said in a teasing tone along with a sly smile.

"Her name's Hailey, and she works at the ZPD as an intern in the forensics lab." i explained as I texted back.

"Do you like her?" Judy said nudging my arm while winking. I started to blush.

"Come on Judy, give the kid some space," Nick said putting his arm around me. "So Jack do you like her." Nick said raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Fine I do!" i said giving up and just accepted my fate of questions.

"Are you going to ask her out on a, date?" Judy said the last word slowly.

"Yes… no… maybe, I don't know." i said getting a little panicked.

"Calm down, you'll think of some place to go and have fun." Nick said with a smirk and a sideways glance.

"Okay." i sighed acceptingly. For the rest of the evening we watched t.v. then went to bed. ' _Tomorrow is going to be a good day._ ' i thought as sleep overtook me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Trial By Fire

I woke up to my alarm clock going off in my ear. I rolled around to face the clock and turned it off. The clock showed it was 5:30AM. I jumped out of bed and got my clothes ready before I checked my phone just for it to puzz in my paw. It was Hailey, "Good morning., and if I woke you up i'm sorry!" I chuckled at the message and messaged back.

"No I woke up before the message and good morning to you. I'll be at work in a little bit =)." After that I got into the shower and washed up before I grabbed all my things and went to the table for breakfast.

"Well Jack don't you look good." Judy said before stuffing her face full of pancakes.

"Damn son, you look ready for your first day of work." Nick said smiling.

"Thanks." I said as I took a seat at the table and took a bite of the delicious pancakes. I was wearing loose cargo pants that was black gray and red camo, along with a blue ZPD shirt, along with my dog tags, my hat and watch which is basicly the normal add on's that I normally have. After eating we got to the car and went on are way to the ZPD.

When we got there we were making are way up to the entrance as Hailey and her dad pulled into a parking spot. "Hey Jack!" I spun around to see who called my name, to the pleasant surprise it was Hailey. She ran up to me with a huge smile on. "Hey Jack how was your night?" she asked.

"It was good, how about yours." I asked coyly. We walked together the rest of the way.

"It was good too. But i'm so excited I hear i'm getting a partner today!" she exclaimed giddeshly, she held her paws up to her face as she said it.

"Sweet I think i'm getting a partner today, oh yeah, i'm an apprentice here now for Nick and Judy." I said finishing with a smile. Her face lit up.

"Hey maybe we're going to be partners." Her eyes let up as she said those words. Excitement poured out of her like a waterfall.

"Well we're not going to find out by walking at this pace." I said smiling, I was getting excited myself. We walked in, just to find the happy cheetah standing behind his desk again.

"Hey Clawhauser!" Hailey said in a happy tone and full of energy.

"Hey you two." Clawhauser said in the you two like each other tone. I just nodded and kept walking.

"Hey Jack, we need to go to Chief Bogo's office!" Judy yelled after me as I was just following Hailey.

"Oh, sorry!" I shouted back. "See you later." I said waving to Hailey. We walked up to Chief Bogo's office and Judy knocked on the big wooden door. That's when a Cape buffalo opened the door and saw us.

"Come in," he said in a gruff voice. We walked in before taking a seat on one of the huge chairs. I shook Bogo's huf before setting down. "Nice to meet you Jack, i've heard alot about you through the past few days." he said, from how he sounded I could tell that he was impressed. But that just confused and surprised us to hear that from Bogo. "Heres your schedule for today as orientation. Along with your partners, you'll be doing all of this with them." he said flatly, he then stood up and lead us out of his office.

We walked down the stares and the first thing I noticed was Hailey, Alex and Hailey's dad were talking amongst themselves until they saw us approaching. Hailey's eyes let up as she saw me being lead by Chief Bogo. "Hey Jack!" she said excitedly waving at us.

"Well good you three already know each other, you three are partners." Bogo said. Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Bogo coughed getting everyone's attention. "Let me explain. Jack and Alex our partners, but anytime Hailey is deployed to a crime scene you two will be with her…" he passed thinking for the right words to say before he looked at Hailey. "Think of them as your personal body guards." he said, when Hailey heard that she lit up with michif. "But since this is filed orientation, and Alex done it before it's only going to be you two going out today. Am I clear." he growled with authority.

"Yes sir!" Hailey said standing at attention.

I snapped to attention and saluted the chief who is now my new boss."Yes sir!" I yelled as if i was still in the military.

"I like this kid already." Bogo said with a smirk as he returned the salute, he let us relax before he signaled for Nick and Judy, they walked up with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey you two, it's time for field orientation." Nick said with a smirk.

"Come on you two, we're going on a patrol!" Judy said with excitement. She was virtually hopping to the door waving to Clawhauser as we past.

We got into the police cruiser and drove around. "I'm so excited!." Hailey exclaimed with excitement.

"I am to." I said with a smile as I laid back into the seat. After an hour of just driving around while on patrol we found ourselves on the outskirts of Zootopia, when the radio flared to life.

"NICK! JUDY!" That was Clawhauser, "Officer Wolfred and Officer Garrett are near your location and they need back up. Officer's Delgato and Fangmeyer are already at the scene, but their requesting for more paws." he exclaimed with fear in his voice.

"Copy that!" Nick said speeding down a dirt road. It didn't take long before we arrived at the scene. We pulled up to an abandoned building, with two other cruisers on either side of us. Nick turned to look at us.

"No matter what happens you two stay in this car. No matter what, okay." he said with a demanding tone. We both nodded slowly. "Good." he said solemnly before jumping out of the drivers seat. In front of the building was a built in concrete containers with dirt in them, that I guess held plants when it wasn't abandoned. They made a square around the courtyard. The building looked like an old motel.

Nick parked in a perfect spot for us to have a clear view of the mammal they were trying to calm down. It was a crazed Hyena that stood behind one of the concrete blocks, he was using it for cover. Nick, Judy and Fangmeyer were to our right walking slowly up to the mammal with Wolfred, Garrett and Delgato to are left. It was hard to hear from us being in the car, but I could tell something was about to happen.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I muttered which made one of Hailey's ears twitch, and she nodded in agreement. Almost immediately after that, everything went to hell. The hyena jumped up onto the concrete container that still had dirt in it. He pulled out an SMG and opened fired at the unsuspecting cops. A bullet hit Fangmeyer in his leg and he dropped to the ground riving pain. Judy and Nick ran and dove behind cover, while Wolfred Delgato and Garrett did the same diving behind one of the abandoned giant plant holders. The hyena ran out of ammo but not guns, he dropped behind cover again and heaved an LMG and laid it down across the dirt.

My heart almost stopped as I my eye contact with the gunmammal. He saw me and Hailey in the police cruiser. The LMG baril pointed straight at us. "HAILEY!" I yelled quickly grabbing Hailey and taking her to the ground between the front and back seats. As soon as we hit the ground the bullets flew through the capen of the car, shattering the window sending the seats foam everywhere.

I covered Hailey with my body so if we were in the way of a bullet it would hit me. I noticed as all of this is going on I was quietly whispering to Hailey. "It's going to be fine, you'll be fine." I reached for the handle of the door in front of us, I found it and opened the door. I quickly pushed Hailey out of the door and she went to take cover behind the car, I followed by rolling out then while staying low jumping to my right, then rolling and spinning to the back of the car.

I then looked around the corner of the car and found out that it's just not one shooter but multiple. I saw shots being fired from the windows of the abandoned building in front of us. At this point in time the officers were now returning fire, a full firefight broke out.

My training kicked in, the only thing was. I needed a weapon and I knew where to get one. I leaned back out looking in Nick and Judy's direction. "Nick give me the keys!" I yelled and without a second thought he threw the keys to me, and in one motion I caught them and put the key into the back of the car. I twisted the key to unlock the trunk then threw it open. I found the reserve weapons in cause of an emergency. I grabbed a glock and handed it to Hailey.

"Do you know how to use one?" I asked looking at the handgun in her hands.

"Yeah my dad taught me a thing or two." she said with a smile, probably happy that her dad taught her after all. She then looked at me and her eyes grew wide as a held an AR-15 in my paws. I checked it to make sure it was ready to fire and switched it off safety.

"Do you know how to use that." she said pointing at the old fashioned rifle.

I looked at her. "Damn straight I do." I said before spinning around the corner of the car. I swung the gun down aiming down the old ACOG scope and fired a single shot and the bullet hit it's mark. Right between the eyes of the Hyena he dropped to the ground. I spun back around for cover. That's when I heard shots next to me, I looked to see Hailey returning fire. I peered out again to see what i could, but my eyes fell on the injured Fangmeyer who was still on the ground trying to stop the bleeding. I could see the fear on his face as bullets started to hit around him.

Now they're trying to kill him. I got angry at first but then a memory from my time in the military flashed into mind. My unit was attacking a small enemy encampment that was raining mortars onto our base. We were tasked with taking care of it, but we were pinned down. I remember everything the smell of blood and fire, the awful taste of mud. But the one thing I will never forget, is the sight and smell of napalm.

My radio came alive as a voice came through it. "This is Fox one, i'm flying over the hot zone, stand by for payload!" our comms officer called in an airstrike and to our rescue the jet screeched overhead. It came in low and fast, the engines screaming as it came closer. The comms officer shouted back.

"Be advised we're close to the frontline defence, Hot copy." the panther screeched into the radio. The panthers armor was covered in dirt and mud.

"Copy that! Danger close!" the voice came back. That's when it came into view, as it approached I noticed it was a F13 Arrow Fighter jet, it came in perfectly aligned with the enemy trenches. I saw it drop its payload as it screeched by. Four canisters dropped from the aircraft, the first one hit the ground causing an explosion of fire to sweep through the enemy's trench. All four canisters covered the entire line.

I will never forget the screams, straight after the strike I saw the reptilian defenders who were in the trench claim out and start rolling down the hill. Right in front of us. I looked and saw a few enemy troops standing in the fire, it looked as if they were dancing in the flames. That's when a fellow Marine shouted words I will never forget for as long as I live.

"Don't shoot! Let em' burn!"

I shook off the memory and Marine training kicked in again and I didn't resist it, my body started moving. "Cover Fire!" I yelled before running out into the open to get the injured officer. I didn't even notice Hailey screaming after me. I kneeled down next to the officer and sat the gun down before I grabbed him and I was able to get him over my shoulders. I then grabbed the rifle with my right paw. My paw between the rifle clip and barrel, my left paw held the jeans and sleeve of Fangmeyer's uniform and I started running.

I ran to Nick and Judy who was shocked to see what i was doing. Bullets bounced around me as i ran, all I could do is run like hell and pray that neither one of us gets hit. I soon flew by and took cover with a terrified Judy and Nick looking at me. I laid Fangmeyer with them and before they could asked me any questions or judge my sanity I tested my luke and ran back to Hailey. I was full of adrenalin as I ran, my heart pounding in my chest.

I jumped into cover right next to Hailey. Who looked a little angry at me. "Don't you ever do that again!" she said smacking my arm.

"Ow! What did I do?" I asked while I rubbed my arm.

"I'll tail you later!" she shouted back so i could hear over the gunfire. I saw unwanted movement to my left. I saw a panther try to flank Judy's position. I quickly aimed and fired two shots, one hitting right in the center of his ribs and the other hitting him in the left shoulder. That's when two black armored vehicles came flying around the corner with bold white letters on the sides, S.W.A.T.

"Seems that Clawhauser sent some reinforcements." I said gently tapping Hailey to get her attention then pointing to the vehicles. That's when the Swat personnel started to deploy. One of them the last out, was hit just below the hip and I instantly jumped into action running over to grab him and drag him into cover. I grabbed the back of vest and dragged him behind the Swat vehicle and another Swat mammal came over to help his friend. "You got it covered from here?" i asked

"Yeah!" without another word I turned and ran back into the fray. I rounded the corner of the vehicle and saw Hailey running to where I was. Ordered by her dad or one of the swat guys. That's when I saw a gunmammal aim at her.

"Hailey look out!" I yelled as I lunged at her and pushed her out of the way. I brought my rifle up, but before I could fire pain surged through my body. I dropped to the ground feeling nothing but pain. One of the bullets ripped through the spot between the shoulder and chest, another hit my rib cage, and a third one hit my shin.

I heard Hailey scream my name then she was over me putting pressure on my rib cage. She had tear filled eyes as she stared at me with her beautiful brown eyes. I put a paw over hers and the other on her jaw. "You know, I was going to ask you out on a date when we got back to the ZPD." I muttered giving her a sly smirk and she started to cry. Her tears stained her beautiful face.

She kept a paw on my ribcage while she put a paw over my paw that rested on her beautiful face. My vision became filled with three faces looking down at me. It was the teary eyes of Nick and Judy, the distress evident on there faces. Judy was fumbling with a medkit, when she opened it the contents spilled out of it with a scared Judy franticly grabbing what she needed.

I noticed the gun fire has stopped and the Swat personnel was now clearing the building. I couldn't help but laugh inside, "man life's a bitch." i thought, "The firefight ends when I get hit." I just looked up at the sky, the gentle blue soothing me, the warm sun's rays warming me, the soft breeze ruffling my fur.

From what i've done in my life, I didn't deserve this nice send off. I tilted my head to my right and I saw five ghostly figures staring at me. I recognized them instantly, the three young teens were my three of my brothers, Tayler, James, and Erin the other two were my parents. My mother waved at me with tears in her eyes, while I saw my friend's lip the word sorry to me. I knew what that meant.

It's okay, I limped back. But what got me was that I couldn't find my sister. Suddenly Nicks paw went around my muzzle and he directed my eyes back to him.

"It's going to be okay Jack, you're going to be fine." He said as he applied pressure to my shoulder which caused me to groun in pain. I then smiled at him,

"Don't worry dad. I'll be fine." before he could respond I started to cough up blood. That started to make everyone panic. But like someone was watching over me, an ambulance arrived. The next thing I know I was being picked up and carried to the ambulance. The sky changed to a cold metal white roof of an ambulance.

"At least if I do die, I know those five will see me on the other side." I thought as the ambulance screamed down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Memorial Hospital**

 _Nick's P.O.V_

I stood there in the sun as I watched the ambulance speed off towards the city. My heart was racing and head was spinning as my brain tried to comprehend what just happened. "Did he just call me dad." I thought. My head was spinning so fast I thought I was about to pass out, but I yanked from my thoughts when I hear my wife's crys.

"Oh god!" Judy said looking down at her paws. Her paws were completely covered in Jack's blood. I walked over and put my an arm around her. I let a few tears fall, I decided to be the one to help cheer up the others.

"Come on guys. He'll be fine." I said trying to sound optimistic. "Come on Carrots where's that happy go lucky spirit, we both know he's going to be fine." I said with confidence as i patted Judy on her back. She just looked up at me with a small smile with hope sparkling in her beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Your right. He'll make it. Now, let's go see him." She said standing up and heading to a usable cruiser. We stopped by our houses and cleaned up then we speed to the hospital we knew he would be staying.

When we got to the hospital we found the desk lady a female fox was on the computer, "Welcome to Memorial hospital. How may I help you?" the vixine said softly and comply.

"We're here to see Jack, he just came in by ambulance." The vixine typed away on her computer before looking back at them.

"He's in room E16." she said with a sympathetic smile to the group. We all hurried to Jack room, we were lucky to even be allowed into the room, what we saw was Jack unconscious lying on the hospital bed hooked up to hospital machines. An IV tube was hooked up pumping blood into his limp body. Hailey started crying again as she took a seat next to him. Judy buried her face into into my chest.

"Excuse me". a kind voice said through the sobs. Everyone looked up to see a cheetah doctor standing in the doorway. "Are any of you, Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps?" he asked in a kind and tender voice, he was trying to calm the room down.

"Yes." Judy said after sniffing ones.

"Would you like me to talk to you inside the room or outside in private?" he asked.

"In here, is fine." Nick said.

"Yes well i'm Dr. Jerry Stuart, i'm Jack's doctor and he just got out of surgery," He said looking at his clipboard, "honestly I've never seen a better off patient than him. He's a fighter, on top of that I can say he will make a full recovery. In fact he should be good to go home in two to three days."

"Are you sure that early." Judy said in surprise, happy for the news still.

"Yes," he walked over while he flipped over papers on the clipboard. "the leg wound was just a ricochet and it'll just hurt for a while, along with his ribs. His ribs seemed to catch the bullet no real damage other than some soreness later and were keeping a close eye on him so if something does happen we'll be there." He added trying to comfort the two before continuing. "His arm will be fine, it'll be stiff, stiff for a while." The doctor's eyes softened, "He is a very strong willed kid he was fighting from the start to even now." he said pointing the clipboard towards Jack who was still unconscious.

"Thank you, doctor." I said with a huge explosion of hope. Everyone seemed to calm down a little, but was a still heart broken as they saw Jack unconscious and limb.

* * *

 _Judy's P.O.V_

I woke up at 5:27AM, my head shot up and I scanned the room to find no one around but Hailey and Nick both asleep, Hailey was asleep at Jack's bedside holding his paw while laying on her arm. A few balloons and a stuffed teddy bear laid on the night stand that was next to Jack's bed. A few officers came by to see him and leave a few gifts for him.

Some being get well soon gifts, like Clawhauser who came by and left a few donuts but we kind of ate them. I looked around the white room with it's red and white tiling, the pure white walls with the lone red stripe going around the room, the smell of donuts still hung in the air but it mixed in with Hailey's tears. I stood up and walked over to the sad wolf. "Are you okay Hailey?" I asked the tiered wolf.

"No my crush is in the hospital because he chose my life over his." she said flatly, I could tell how tired she was from her voice.

"So you do like him." I said a little teasingly trying to lighten the mood.

"Not just that," she said setting up. "I... I," she struggled to find the right words. "I think I love him." tears filled her eyes. "I know it's early, and we are still young, but I fill whole when i'm around him like we were made for each other. Any time I think about him it makes me smile. Like he will protect me," She chuckled. "and after what happened I think that one is confirmed." I nodded before I jumped up on the chair and put a paw on the wolf's back.

"I can't say or tell you otherwise." I smiled at her, "All you can do is listen to your heart, *Chuckle* he talked about asking you out on a date today, before the hole firefight happened." I said tilting my head to look up at her, she nodded her response. "But you should get some sleep, if there is any change we will wake you." that's when Nick started to move, he was trying to find a place to resettle until he found it and relaxed. "Well, I will." I said in a little amused tone with Hailey chuckling next to me. She agreed and went to sleep.

A few minutes passed and "I can't stop thinking about how Jack, how he sacrificed his life for someone he just met two days ago." I thought, but that's when i noticed all of his personal belongings were on the table next to him, and i couldn't help but look through them namely to make sure nothing was damaged. So I looked over his phone, I didn't open it, seeing that it was fine I laid it back down before I checked his wallet.

I tilted it, making sure nothing was damaged or missing, but as I tipped it to the side five pictures fell out. "AAAAHHHH!" I mentally screamed. I bent down and picked them up and quickly placed them back, but two caught my eye. One was of Jack and who i guessed was his little sister sitting on his lap I read the writing on the front before turning it around and reading the back. All I could do is put my free paw over my mouth as a few tears fell.

"Oh poor Jack." I silently cried as I looked at the picture before I gently placed it back into his wallet, then I looked at the other one. It showed Jack in a group picture holding the Zootopia Marine corp flag, along with one of the military's Lancer rifle lying on his leg. My eyes grew wide as I looked at the picture. Before I did anything Nick started to stir again. "Hey Nick, hows my sleepy head doing I said playfully. While i quickly put the photo back into Jack's wallet.

"I've been beater, but good, how's Jack?" He asked curious as his eyes were wide.

"Still out but, he seems happy. I wonder if he can hear us." I said walking back around and jumping up onto the chair.

"Well if he can then hopefully he'll hear this." Nick said standing up and walking over to Jack's side. "Hey son yeah, i'm returning the favor know, but we really do consider you family, and we hope you see us as your family in return." Nick said smiling and shedding a tear.

"Yeah son wake up and see who else is with you." I said. His peaceful face changed to a big smile.

"I think he can hear us." Nick said smiling. *Knock Knock* we turned to see Jack's Doctor standing in the doorway.

"Do you two have a minute?" the cheetah asked with a concerned look on his face. That made us glance at each other with worried looks before nodding to the doctor. "Um I don't know how to put this but. I did some digging on Jack's medical past just encase something was to happen and that's when I found something... interesting." he said with a hint of worry and sadness.

"What is it doc?" I asked now in a little panic.

"Well it's what I found, it was a military medical report that says, Jack suffers from Depression and PTSD." the doctor's words shook us to our core. "Well we have medicine for both, and I have taken the liberty to but them on the prescription along with his pain killer." he said a little hesitant to see the two's reaction to it.

"Thank you doctor." Nick said as he held his paw out to shake the doctors paw, and the doctor took it and shook it before shaking my paw and walking out the door. That's when they heard movement behind them. They turned to see a stirring Jack and they instantly rushed over nudging Hailey awake to see Jack wake up.

* * *

 _Jack's P.O.V_

My eyelids fluttered open to see three blurry faces staring down at me, I blinked a few times before my vision finally came into focus to show the three faces clearly. "Hey you three… what did I miss?" I asked with a smirk. All three of them without a single word shot forward and hugged me tightly. "Oooowwww ribs, body, hurt." I wined a little before they let go.

"Oh we're so sorry." Judy said, sorry but happy to see me awake and alive.

"How do you fill champ?" Nick asked with a smirk of his own, but with relief in his emerald eyes.

"Other than stiff in some places and hurting i'm fine dad." I said it again with my sly smirk again.

Nick seemed surprised that I called him that again. But he beamed with happiness, as his eyes grew wide and a big smile came across his face. "Yeah I consider us family, is that ok or-, I didn't finish my sentence before both of them hugged me again.

"Of course! It's ok son." Judy said with tears dripping onto shoulder.

"Ow." I muttered suddenly causing them both to let go.

"Sorry!" They said in unison but then noticed how me and Hailey were looking at each other.

"Um, Carrots, maybe we should give them some privacy." Nick said signaling for Judy to join him in the hallway.

"You okay?" I asked with genuine concern.

"I'm fine now, but I have to ask one question, why did you do that." She was met by nothing but silence and a straight face. "Come on Jack you can tell me, I won't tell, I promise." she said with that beautiful smile.

"It's… it's… It's because I think I love you." I said struggling to say the words at first.

"Oh Jack." that's when her lips pressed up against mine not forcefully but not gently. Her head swayed side to side, It felt great. Then she pulled away, "How do you feel now?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Great! But I might need another just to make sure." That's when both of our heads floated towards each other and our lips met each other. After a few seconds we pulled away with huge smiles on our faces and were blushing a little.

A while of lying and doing nothing other than talking about the firefight, Nick and Judy walked back in with some company, Garrett and Alex followed behind them. "Jack you're finally awake." Alex said smiling walking over to my bed.

"You are one lucky dog." Garrett said giving me a fist pump.

"Yeah, they say," I struggled trying to seat up. "the one to the ribs was another ricochet, that's way it didn't go through my rib cage." I said with a little cocky smirk. "Well I feel even more lucky now." I said with a smile and glance over to Hailey, who was now sitting on the bed.

"Oh that reminds me, we grabbed a few things and brought them over in your backpack." Nick said with a spring in his step, as he walked over to his cheer he was in earlier. To the side of it was my tactical backpack. My eyes grew wide at remembering what was in it. We also grabbed that bag of photos and threw them in there." Judy added as Nick handed me my bag.

I placed it on my lap then leaned over and grabbed my hat from the nightstand, or more accurately took it off the teddy bear that was wearing it. "I'll ask about that later I." thought, I then grabbed my wallet and found the five pictures to be unharmed but not where I placed them originally, I quickly shook the thought off of someone going through. I was happy to see the spare key Nick and Judy gave me was in it's proper place.

I took out the pictures for closure expectation I forgot I was in that small room as I found all five pictures unharmed. The first picture was the one that made me cry the one with my sister on my lap and the writing in the corner and the message on the back. "Who is that?" Hailey asked as she was now looking over my shoulder.

"Oh, that's my little sister." I said with a smile. I then placed the photo in the back revealing the picture of the football team winning the game.

"You played football?" Garrett asked wide eyed. Hailey instantly looked at the picture along with Nick and Alex all four of them looking at me with great interest, they wanted me to tell them more.

"Yeah this was the picture we took after I caught the game winning touchdown. Can I see anyone's smartphone I know there's a few zootube videos about it." without another word Alex handed me his phone already put on zootube. I typed in the video and found it to be at the top and played it.

The video played turns out it was one of the bass drop vine,. As we saw me and Tyler run and make a curve aiming for the end-zone the horn blew. Then a few seconds later the QB *quarterback* scrambled for a few seconds getting away from defenders and then hail-mary it across the field. Where the ball went over everyone's head, but then you see me step then jump high in the air and catch the ball with one paw and land rolling around before coming to a complete stop setting on my ass looking like an idiot, with the I have no idea what just happened look.

As the whole team came up to me surrounding me with everyone in the crowds cheering and going insane as the camera guy was repeating 'no way that just happened.' someone off screen said 'oh yeah that just happened.' That made everyone in the room laugh. What else are you hiding from us Judy said jokingly, she seemed nervous when she asked that.

"Well I guess you'll find out today." I said with a sly smirk. I changed the picture after handing Alex his phone back. When I changed the picture it was the picture of me and my company after boot camp and the wide eyed stares and glances from the others, was a little funny.

"You were in the military?" Alex asked wied eyed, his gaze not moving from the picture.

"Yeah. I served a year and a half in the marine corp." I said with little emotion in my voice or my face. I guess Judy noticed my change so she decided to be open with her emotions.

"We love you with all of our hearts, and there's nothing you do can change that." Judy said as she gave me a light hug. Nick followed right after with one of his smirks and a light hug. I pointed out Tyler and told them our history and how it was to be around him.

"He was always the life of the party or fun or action, he was funny nice and a cool guy all around." I finished the story of our brotherhood and showed them videos from our childhood by ourselves or with friends. It brought everyone laughs until we cried, the stupid shit we did as kids all the way up to military.

There was a video of Tyler with his and an extra LMG trying to dual wield them and fire, he was successful for a few minutes before he had to lower them before he dropped them. Then I found one when we were on the desert island of Dredyhm, we put boxes down was ten in a line of two and as someone video taped us on my phone or theirs and they sent it to me I don't remember. But it showed me Tyler and our friends Marcus, 'Ghost', 'Oreo', Brent and a few others who felt like being complete idiots. I remember James and Eren were on guard duty, so they couldn't be there.

But we clamped into a box me and Tyler up front with Marcus behind Tyler and Oreo behind me, followed by everyone else, we pretended to buckle our seat belts then pretended to go up an incline, then go down to the ground Tyler's eyes went wide and then 'yelled paws in the air!' so every one that was in a cardboard box threw their paws in the air. Me and Tyler swayed to the left and then wiped to the right. Screaming playfully until someone in the back started to pretend puking.

Tyler a gray and white wolf, being the dumb shit that he was turned to face Marcus did the same, but pretend to puke into his box, Marcus playfully pushed his face away but pretended to puke on Oreo who was playfully pushing Marcus away. It was funny because it told you who we are. Tyler had just his shorts and military boots on he was shirtless with a modern military helmet that had desert camo on it. While I had my desert camo fatigue on with its sleeves rolled up and my watch on along with my hat and desert camo pants and military boots.

Marcus a red fox had his bandana on along with his scar that started at the edge of his right eye and it going down making an arc to his chin. He also had his military boots on desert camo pants and fatigue and his sleeves rolled up.

Oreo who was a cat with black and white fur blend, had his green military t-shirt with the word marine on the front with his desert camo pants along with his boots, he also had on along with his marine 'hunter' hat on with the straps around the base of his bottom jaw.

Brent a Black Backed Jackal, had a hat on along with sun glasses but was shirtless along with having shorts and his boots on. We were having so much fun laughing and having a great time and even more so when someone a cheetah in the back, tipped the box to far to his right and fell over. Seeing that everyone who saw it started laughing followed by everyone in the boxes in front of him.

I was laughing so hard that when I tried to get out of the box I couldn't and just fell to the ground laughing, laying on my stomach laughing until I started to cry from laughing so damn hard. Everyone even the reptilian POW's started to line up pretending it was a ride. The video ended and everyone in the room was laughing, I hated laughing now, because it hurts my ribs but I couldn't stop. "Well then nice to know you guys had fun out there." Judy said laughing.

"Yeah, nice to know how our taxes are going to the military." Nick smirked but couldn't hold it as he started laughing again.

"Hey when you are out there and you're doing nothing for seven hours you find something to do." I said between laughter.

"I can tell." Garrett said as he wiped away tears from how long and hard he was laughing.

"Hey we were called hero's because we did one thing no other soldier could." I said with joy.

"Oh and what's that?" Hailey said a little curious.

"We were able to kill a beast called boredom." I said with my own smirk and we all started to laugh again.

"All of you seemed like great friends, maybe we can visit them." Judy said with a smile. That's when my whole demeanor changed.

"Yeah, maybe." I said giving her a hello smile trying to seem happy. Everyone smiled at the thought of meeting my friends.

"Where were you deployed?" Alex asked.

"Marine corp 101st Rifle Battalion, C company and we saw combat on multiple fronts. There are five big islands with different terrain, one being Jungle which was awful the other was Desert all the islands having urban centers and all having towns you know, and we saw combat on all five, islands. Hell the jungle was awful," I shivered before continuing. "The desert was bad, you would have your armor that already made you feel like you're wearing a door. You would also be carrying your bag with more things in there, ammo, chow and a hole lot of water." I explained while the others listened.

"My company was the spearhead, my company is the most decorated company in our military." I said with pride before going on. "I had a helmet cam for the time I was in the military. But let's change the subject to something happy." I said thinking of what to change it to. "Where did all this come from?" I asked looking around at the balloons and the small teddy bear with my hat on it along with it holding a letter.

"There from the other officers." Judy said smiling.

"You made quite an impression on the officers in the gym and around the ZPD." Nick explained with a smirk.

"Yeah the officers already had respect for you, but after hearing what you did for Fangmeyer and the swat guy tripled their respect for you." Alex added.

"Then every one was even more worried and boosted their respect, on how you sacrificed your life for me." Hailey said hugging me and coming closer.

"At this point we might as well be share the bed." I thought. She then started to rub her muzzle against mine and my cheek, which I enjoyed and returned it. I was surprised that everyone in the ZPD was worried about me and I haven't even met all of them yet. That's when I reached to grab the letter the the teddy bear was holding. I opened it with Hailey's head on my shoulder, Everyone watching me open the letter that wasn't sticky so I could just open it.

There was a letter and one of those get well cards, so I open the card to find a lot of names written inside it, nice and neat. There was Nick, Judy, Hailey, Clawhauser, Alex, Garrett, Chief Bogo, Fangmeyer, Delgato, Wolfard. It seemed like almost everyone in are department signed it. I was surprised, shocked to see everyone took the time to sign this for me there names of people I haven't met yet.

That's when everyone's ears shot up when they heard someones phone go off, then another. Alex and Judy checked their phones. Alex then looked, "Well it's time for work." Alex said with a smile.

"I'll take your Alex, Bogo has a case for us and I have to go get the files." Judy said with joy to finally have another case, and this time with apprentices. They said their goodbyes and left. Hailey and Nick kept me company for the day and when Judy came back with the case files we looked through them together.

The case files was more like two cases rolled up into one. One being a gun smuggling operation to local gangs and the other a case to find kidnapped children, Bogo thinks they're connected somehow. It doesn't matter, as long as we're on the case, well stop the guns and find the kids.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Welcome Back Jack

Waiting for the time I could leave was so boring. Just waiting in the same hospital bed day in day out, I honestly thought I was going to lose my mind. When I got here I was supposed to go home one to two days after I arrived here. But my doctor kept pushing it back in fear he missed something or something might happen. Now it's been four days after I arrived and now have the go ahead. I was waiting getting all of my stuff ready to go when Nick and Judy came walking into the room. We hugged in a tight impress, My ribs were sore but I could still handle hugs. I walked with a slight limp from my leg being sore, like my ribs and shoulder other then that I was fine.

"Hey mom did you two get my prescription" I asked.

"Yes we did son." Judy said.

"We also got a surprise for you." Nick said with a smile on his face. My ears shot up at surprise.

"A surprise… for me?" I said with a goofy smile.

"Yes but it's at home so let's get going!" Nick said excited and jestering to the door. We got into the car and drove home. When we got into the apartment I found the surprise. Two large pizzas were on the table with my name on them.

"We know how much you like Pizza Mut pizzas so we got two for dinner." Judy said smiling. They both took one of my paws and walked over to the table.

"Oh and Chief Bogo gave you a late start tomorrow." Nick said smiling half asleep looking straight ahead.

"And before I forget we have to go in early tomorrow so you might have to take a cab tomorrow. Sorry." Judy said with an apologetic look.

"It's okay I can come with you guys. I have yet to help in the investigation." I said with a smile.

"No!" they instantly jumped in. "We mean no you need your rest." Nick said calming down.

"Okay." I said just accepting it and not pressing any farther. After diner I got up and cleaned my plate and put it into the dishwasher even though Nick and Judy both wanted me to take it easy. After that I just went to my room put all of the things I got from the ZPD and, my things that Nick and Judy brought from my room in there rightful places, and went to bed.

I tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position to sleep, but couldn't. After awhile of this I sat up and turned on the lamp. The light flooded the room letting me see my surroundings. I looked to see the time and my jaw dropped when I saw the time. 3:34AM. "Well shit. I'm up early." I thought before standing up. I looked at the mirror on my wall and looking at my shirtless body that was covered in bandages, My leg had stitches where the bullet hit, I was standing there in just my shorts. I walked out to get a glass of water to find no one in the apartment except a lone sticky note with Judy's hand writing.

Just incase if you forgot, we had to go in early today and you might need to take a cab but we also might send someone to get you so be ready. Love Judy and Nick.

I smiled at the message, but now I was confused they said early but it was 3 in the morning. "Did they really mean that early." I thought. "Well I guess i'll wait until it was time to go." It was around 5:40AM when I was laying on the couch watching t.v when I started dozing off and sleep found me again. The next thing I know is that someone came running into the apartment.

That's when I felt a presence next to me and before I could do anything I felt someone touched my lips. My eyes shot open to see a familiar white wolf with pink hair staring down at me. "Hi there handsome."

I grinned, "Hey there beautiful." I said with a sly smirk that made her blush and smile at me.

"I would ask if you were ready but…" she paused looking from my eyes down across my shirtless body. We both blushed and I sat up turning off the t.v.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Well my dad was sent to get you so I wanted to come along and surprise you." she said with happiness beaming from her smile.

"Well i'll be out in a little bit, you can watch t.v while you wait ok." I said getting up and heading to my room.

"Ok." she replied with the smile still on her face. I got some clothes and took a shower, when I was done I but on some clothes and brushed my teeth and headed out to see Hailey sitting there on her phone humming a song. She looked up to see me in a black shirt that had a skull with a helmet on, with the words Release the dogs of war. Under the skull, Along with nice urban camo cargo pants.

Along with my hat watch and dog tags. I also decided to take my bag that now just had my shorts, shirt, military combat knife and a few other things. "Ready?" she asked jumping up with a smile.

"Let's go." I said excited to go back to work and see everyone again. We headed out to find her dad waiting in a police cruiser.

"There you two are. I was about to go in there and see what was taking you so long." He said with a little hint of a hidden meaning.

"Sorry no one told me you were coming, so I didn't know I needed to get ready." I said shrugging my shoulders which made me wince a little. We all got in and went to the ZPD. It was a sunny day with virtually no clouds in the sky, we drove through the busy streets of Zootopia, Hailey and I talked about work and life outside of work, like her family and her friends who wanted to meet me. We were so caught up in our conversation that I didn't notice that we had arrived at the station.

"Wait here we have to go get some things. okay." Wolfrad said with a smile and a side glance to Hailey.

"Okay." and with that they got out of the car rather quickly. A few minutes later I got a message from Hailey. "Come in, sorry for keeping you waiting 3." I sent back an ok back and got out of the car.

When I entered the hustle and bustle of the ZPD was completely silent no mammal in sight. "That's weird, where is everyone." I thought. I walked past the empty desk of Clawhauser, which was weird not seeing his smiling face and happy attitude. I walked around to find no one anywhere not in the cubicles not in the gym. I walked down the hall to the cafeteria, to look through the small glass in the metal doors, to see nothing but darkness.

I then pushed against the door opening into the complete darkness. I took a few steps into the cafeteria the lights turned on and mammals of all shapes and sizes jumped out of the shadows. "SURPRISE!" everyone shouted startling me causing me to jump and flinch from the pain. There was almost every officer in the department standing around with big smiles on their muzzles looking at me, some were even clapping. Fangmeyer was there on crutches sure put he was there.

"Whats this all for?" I asked confused rubbing my head.

"Well it's for you of course." Judy said with a big smile.

"Yeah after what you did for the two wounded officers and sacrificed your life for three of our officers. You saved three of our own." Officer Snarlof said with a deep voice and smiling. That's when Chief Bogo walked over with a slightly happier expression on his face.

"Jack, I am proud to call you one of our own." he said with what I want to call a smile but wasn't quite that. Everyone in the cafeteria cheered and howled in agreement, I was shocked they all seemed so ready for me to be apart of there family and that meant a lot to me.

"I won't let you down sir." I said looking up at Bogo with strict discipline and saluting him. That made everyone cheer even more with excitement and enthusiasm.

That's when Nick came in with a wrapped present. A long box with flower wrapping paper. "Here you go son." He said with a smile and a gleam in his eyes as he handed me the box. I took it with great curiosity.

"Whats this for." I asked looking up and looking around the room at the smiling officers.

"Let's just say this is our little thank you for what you've done for us." Officer Johnson said with a smile.

"Come on, open it." Judy said excited to see my reaction. I took a seat at one of the tables and started to tear into the paper. Everyone leaned in to see my reaction, when I was done with the paper I quickly saw a plane cardboard box and opened it. It revealed a nice new guitar case and I opened that to find a brand new guitar with spare strings, picks and even a tuner. I was speechless I just grabbed the guitar and strummed a few notes and it was in tune and it sounded so beautiful, along with it being signed by everyone on the force. I shed some tears of joy.

"Is it bad." Judy said scared to hear the answer.

"No… it's a wonderful gift." I said choking out the words before jumping at both Nick and Judy and hugging them both. "Thank you." I said through muffled tears. They hugged me back in a tight embrace. "I love you guys." I said with tears falling and staining my fur.

"We love you two." they both said in unison with tears going down there faces. We pulled away looking each other in the eyes, with big smiles on our faces. The happiness beamed off of them like rays of sunlight.

"We're not done yet!" Clawhauser said stepping out of the way for someone to walk by. That's when Hailey walked over with a medium sized box with a big smile on her face.

"Here you go my soldier." She said giving me a little kiss on my nose as she handed me the box. "Now open the next one and tell all of us what you think." she whispered with her beautiful smile. So I sat it down next to my guitar and opened the box to see a vest like that of the other officers along with the blue undershirt, and a few other things like a ZPD jacket, jeans, belt holster, short sleeve shirt, long sleeve shirt, along with an apprentice badge and ID card.

"Jack you are one of use now, so you get your standard gear." Chief Bogo explained to me as I was holding up the metal vest and comparing it to my body followed by the other things.

"Thank you, Sir." i said saluting to my boss.

"Come on try on a style and let us see how you look." Judy said as she pushed me with the help of Hailey to the nearest male bathroom with the box in my paws.

After a little bit of a wait and a struggle to get the shirt and vest on I walked out to the smiling happy faces of my coworkers. "So how do I look." I asked a little nervous, I had the blue long sleeved undershirt with the sleeves rolled up past my elbows, my blue jeans, the metal vest, my military boots, watch, hat, and dog tags.

"You look great." Judy said smiling as she held the apprentice badge. I walked up to Judy and she pinned the badge to the vest to the left of my chest. A smile came over me followed by a huge with Judy then Nick. Hailey walked over to me her paws behind her back. her eyes sparkling.

"Well don't you look so dashing, you handsome devil." she said the last part with her body up against mine. "I like a man in uniform." she whispered in my ear getting on her tiptoes before kissing me on the lips I returned it.

"Aaww." everyone said in unison. Both me and Hailey blushed at what just happened and separated. After that we all had food and talked having our party that was fun I got to meet a lot of the other Officers during the party. I sat at a table with Hailey pressed up against my side and our arms across each other's backs holding the opposite sides.

"So how did you keep your cool like that during the firefight? It was like you did it before." Delgato asked curiously.

"Yeah." everyone said who heard the question wondering the same thing.

"That's because i'm used to it." I said with a sly smirk on my face.

"What do you mean?" Clawhauser asked in his cherrey curious tone.

I smiled, "What I mean is that I served a year and a half in the Marine corp, that's how I know what to do." I said nonchalantly. Everyone who heard it eyes went wide with amazement.

"Really?" Higgins asked still surprised and a little quistaning. I let go of my hold on Hailey's side and pulled out my phone and looked through the videos of my military experiences. Then I started playing a video of us doing drill with rifles and bayonets. There in the front was me, Tyler, Marcus, 'Oreo', James, Eren and Brent. Then it cut to us on the firing line doing some target practice.

That's when I took my dog tags and showed everyone at the table along with me digging in my wallet and pulled out the picture of the company and showed the others around the table. The party ended with everyone now knowing I was a Marine. I changed out of my uniform and into my street clothes and went with Nick and Judy along with Hailey who was assigned to us for three days now.

"So what does the day look like for us?" I asked with great interest.

"Well since you just got out of the hospital nothing to insane." Judy said relieved at that fact.

"Yeah it turns out we're going to the elementary schools as guest speakers for today then the Middle schools tomorrow and then High schools on friday." Nick explained with his eyes on the road.

"Oh okay." I said with a smile, but I was a little disappointed i wanted to work on the case with my family and partner.

"Sounds like fun!" Hailey said with excitement.

"Sure is. I personally like being a guest speaker! You're dad on the other paw just stands there and looks cute." Judy said with a smile and a joking glance at Nick.

"Oh come on Carrots, if I don't do it who will?" he replied back with a smirk. We all laughed having a good time as we made our way to the first school.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Old Friend's and Old Problems

For the two days we went from school to school even going to my old schools. I talked to my old teachers well the ones liked when I was in school. Tomorrow are the high schools and i'm not looking forward to it. We dropped Hailey off at her house before going to a nearby diner to eat dinner there. We walked in and took a seat in one of the booths. The smell of cooked and cooking food was floating in the air while, you could clearly hear the food being cooked in the back.

The red and white tiling was clean and almost showed your reflection. The red colored seats of the stools and booths were almost like you were eating in a school cafeteria, but we were sitting down talking and getting ready to order when our waitress, a familiar cheetah walked up with a small note pad. "Hi my name is…" she drifted off while she tilted her head looking at me with squinted eyes. "Jack Fenix is that you?" the familiar cheetah said awestruck at seeing me.

"Hey Jessie." I said a little sheepish.

"Long time no see. Well what have you been doing for so long, you never really kept in touch with me after you graduated." she said putting her paws on her hips which were still holding her pen and paper.

"Don't you have work to do?" I said a little hopeful.

"Yeah but here in about 15 minutes, I get off so stay here and we can catch up!" she said a little exited before regaining her composure. "So now what will you have to order." she said in a chirpy tone. Nick and Judy but there orders in and I opened my mouth to order but she hushed me and smiled at me. "I already know what you want." she said with a smile on her face and my muzzle shut with the sound of my teeth hitting each other, She walked away with a skip in her step.

"Who was that Jack?" Nick asked with a half gaze and a sly smirk on his face. They both were met with a silent glance.

"Jack who is she?" Judy pressed with a smile. I just sighed before explaining.

"That…" I said tilting my head to the door that she went through and pointing with one of my fingers. "Was Jessie she's one of my exs'." I said my head lowering a little trying to hid the fact i was plushing by looking away and taking a sip from my water.

"Wow… she looked nice why, did you two break up?" Judy asked leaning over to me.

"That's not important." I said quickly before looking at my phone trying to avoid any more questions.

A few minutes later she came back in normal street clothes instead of her work outfit, she also had our food with her. "Here are your orders." she said setting them down in front of the tended recipient before setting across from me and next to Nick. "So what have you been up to." she said smiling beaming with happiness.

"You know around. Are you still in school?" I said trying to keep the conversation away from myself.

"Yeap not all of us can graduate early. like you." She said with a hint of jealousy.

I grinned at that, "So how is school?" I asked pausing from eating my food.

"Oh I hate it, i'm passing but all of the students find a way to ruin something." she said laying back in the booth.

"How are your friends doing, And i'm surprised you haven't you know." I said signaled with my head to Nick and Judy, who I could tell were listening in on the conversation.

"They're doing okay and are having fun, and as for these two," She signaled by pointing in the direction of Nick and Judy with her thumb. "I noticed and was about to ask you how you knew them. But enough about me what about you?" she said as she but her chin on her paws looking at me with great interest.

"Well how about we talk about that tomorrow trust me you are in for a big surprise tomorrow." I said with honesty and finishing off my food.

"Fine but you better tell me, and did you change your phone number because i've tried to get in touch with you before but it said the numbers changed?" she said reaching for her phone.

"Oh yeah I did. Here." I handed her my phone and she but her number into mine and mine into her phone.

"Who is this?" she said looking at my screen saver which was a picture of Hailey.

"That's my girlfriend Hailey." I said taking a sip from the now almost gone water glass.

"Wow look at you Jack, got yourself a good looking girl." she said nodding and wide eyed. I felt my cheeks heating up.

"Thanks." I said taking back my phone.

"Look at the time we got to go and get to bed before it gets too late." Judy said pushing me out of the booth. Nick pulled out his wallet and went ahead and payed for the bill and we left, as we were on our way home Jessie texted me, "better tell me tomorrow. So i sent I will =p." When we got home we went straight to bed.

We woke up and did what we normally did, but today was getting ready for our day as guest speakers at schools and it's high schools today and aberrantly we guess speak at three today only three. The second one is Hailey's old school and the last one is mine and that one we're there for most of the day. "Great" I whined in my head.

On the ride there we picked up Hailey and were on our way down to the first school to 'speak' Judy and Nick do most of the talking until it's our turn and all that is is talking about the opportunity to be an apprentice at 16-17 then when you are 20 you can join then it's answering questions which is again more towards Judy and Nick then to the apprentices. After that school it was off to Hailey's old school.

"You nervous about going to your old school Hailey?" Judy asked excited to go and speak again.

"Not really i'm ready to see some of my old teachers and i'm excited to see them again and talk to them for a little." she answered before looking at her phone again. Judy smiled and looked forward again. When we arrived I saw a few girls of different spices out front talking to each other. We pulled up to a open parking spot and we all got out.

I got out of the car straightening my hat and my sunglasses before grabbing my tactical bag swinging it onto my back and stud to the side waiting for the others, Hailey walked over and we took each other's paw and started walking to the school when the others caught up.

That's when I heard someone squeal from the group of girls followed by a few more, before Hailey herself did it before she shot forward letting go of my paw to run halfway to the group of teenage girls, Hailey hugged the first one and the others swarmed her. "I guess that's her group of friends." Nick said putting his paws down from his ears. I just nodded along with Judy.

They all were asking her all sorts of questions when we walked past them. Hailey noticed some of her friends Boyfriends coming and holding their paws so, she went to find me with her friends and their boyfriends following close behind.

It was 9:30AM we have the whole assembly before lunch for the school. Which was only an hour and thirty minutes. It starts at 10:30 and ends at 12:00. We got here early though so Hailey could see some of her old teachers and friends. Nick and Judy walked to the principal's office to talk to him and get things straightened out, while they did that I just stayed outside of the office, I just plugged my headphones in and started listening to music while I waited.

Hailey turned the corner with the group of friends talking, I didn't notice or hear there conversation nor did I care to. I heard the last part, when it involved me. "There you are." she said skipping over then bending one leg and balancing on the other planting a kiss on my cheek. I saw the look of shock and open mouth stares from the group.

I ignored it and put my arm around her and pulled her closer and kissed her. "How are you doing beautiful?" I said with pashan. And kissed her in between her ears and she giggled putting her head on my chest. "I know what going on." I thought a little annoyed. "It's just one big piss fest."

She then felt around on my chest with a paw, I knew what she was doing now, it went from everyone's favorite game show and tell to worry and care. She was feeling around the wounds. I still have the bandages on however. I know this because she went from the spot where i was shot in the ribs then straight to my shoulder. My cheeks started heating up on the felling and how her friends were looking at me.

"How are you feeling?" she said with nothing but worry and concern as she felt around my shoulder.

"I'm fine, you ask me every time you hug me." I said chuckling at her concern for me.

"Yeah because I don't want to hurt you." she said with concern in her eyes. That's when she tried to get a peek at the bandages and it didn't matter to me my entire torso was covered in bandages.

"What are you doing?" one of her friends said walking up to us.

"Let's just say one day he hurt himself badly and now has bandages on him and i'm still concerned about him." she said not looking at her friend but still fidgeting with my shirt as I tried to keep her from looking.

"You can check later, you are as bad as my mom." I said laughing a little.

"Fine." she said a little frustrated but accepting that there was no point in arguing about it. That's when Nick and Judy walked out of the office.

"Hailey you have some time to see and talk to your old teachers before the assembly." Judy said happily before looking at me. "How about you go with her and see her old school." she suggested.

"That's what was going to happen. Whether I wanted to or not." I said before Hailey grabbed me by the arm and walked away with me.

We walked around for a little bit walking room to room meeting her old teachers, we had visitor pass's so we could just walk into a class and have some fun with the group or sit in the back of the class some of them were completely field so we just stood in the back. "Wow how I do not miss this." I thought as I saw the teacher writing on the board, a few of the students were asleep.

I couldn't help but snicker on how half the class just ether slept or just pretended to be writing down notes. We went to a few other classes before going to the assembly. This time a few more questions went to Hailey then Nick or Judy. Which to be honest was a little cute to see the reaction on Judys face when she didn't get the majority of questions like she normally does.

When the assembly ended we headed straight for the cruiser so we could head straight to my high school. "This is going to be hell." I thought.

"So Jack are you nervous seeing you're old school?" Judy asked with the same happy smile.

"No. I just want to see some of my old teachers." I said nonchalantly staring out the window.

"Well here's your chance." Nick said as he pulled up to a parking space. So I got out with a happy Hailey going around the car to hold my paw as we made our way into the building.

We walked into the commons with quite a lot of mammals standing around and talking. Nick and Judy went straight to the Principal's office. We got our visitor passes from the secretary and we then went around to see my old teachers. The band director witch I was never apart of, but I helped out by moving equipment around or going on the trips to help out and keep people organized. As soon as I walked into the band room, it was just dead silence, "Oh yeah he only has two classes." I thought. He was at his desk hard at work like normal.

I looked around the room, the normal carpeting that went all the way around the building was in here to, but in the doorways it was red to show that you were in the musical and fine arts wing of the school. In the back there was the percussion instruments, with the chairs stretched out around the conductor's stand so the band is facing him. At the other end in the corner was the stands with a small table that had the folders with the music tucked into them. I then turned and walked into his room.

"Hey Mr. Gates." I said as I walked up to him. His ears shot up at the familiar voice.

"Jack Fenix." he said looking up, he was a middle aged lion with a graying mane. He stood up and we shuke paws. "How are you doing, I haven't seen you in a long time!" he said with a smile.

"I've been doing great and how's the band sounding this year." I said smiling.

"Well you just have to find that out for yourself Mr." we both laughed, "And who is this Jack?" he asked looking at Hailey.

"This is Hailey, my girlfriend." I said with a beaming smile.

"Well nice to meet you Hailey." he said holding out a paw that Hailey shoke.

After that I went to see my old gym teacher and coach, a middle aged deer. When I walked into the gym he saw me and was surprise, he almost dropped his clipboard. "Jack Fenix! The mammal the myth the legend!" He said with excitement. We shook each other's paws as his class was playing a game called 'scramble' otherwise known as kickball but indoors. "How have you been Jack?" he asked curious.

"I've been doing great coach." I said with a big smile.

"Hey Jack we have a home game and you should go, i'll get you in with the team for you and your family." he said smiling with determination to make it so. I smirked.

"You have yourself a dell coach." I said smiling.

After that I went and found my english teacher who literally stopped her class just to talk to me and Hailey. That's way I like her she always made time for me and always greeted people with a smile. After her we went to one of my favorite subjects history, Mr. Pickett an old fox that had the sarcasm stronger than Nick and was ten times more funny.

I walked into his room while he was writing notes on the whiteboard, but as soon as he saw me he stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. Almost like he wasn't expecting to see me ever again. "Well isn't it the king of smartness, and how he has graced us with his presents." he said jokingly as he bowed a little.

"Oh please, The only reason why i'm back here is because you were a great teacher." I said holding my paw out to shake his paw and he quickly returned it. We both smiled before I walked to the back and watched as he picked up where the class left off.

It didn't take long before I heard some snickering students in the back corner, the group were prey. They were giving off evil smiles and snickering looking at a fox and a wolf who both seemed pretty sad already. That's when I saw one of the brats throw an eraser at the fox, hitting the fox in the back of the head. Then another one a sheep who sat behind the wolf shot him in the ear with a rubber band. I winced at that as I remembered the pain from that when I was in school. The wolf turned around, "Can you please stop that." he said rubbing his ear.

"Can you please stop that." the two year old proved himself in the way of the brat as he mimicked and mocked the young wolf.

Then a piece of paper landed on the wolf's desk. That had an awful drawing not bad but I mean… it had a dudel of the wolf it showed the wolf being hanged with writing under it saying (do it no one would miss you.) the wolf began to cry silently like how I do. As the fox also had a new little message as well. It had a drawing of an older fox with a cross over his face and a younger one with a speach bubble saying i don't think he's coming home. The fox tour the paper and started crying silently.

I held back the memories that flooded my mind like a damn braking, I was able to hold it back but what I didn't understand was that why didn't they tell Mr. Pickett he would have done something. But then it hit me like a train, "There like me." I thought. "I know if I asked them, they would give me the same reason why they don't tell anyone, not even a teacher who would actually help." I thought.

So I decided to help from the third person, "I will help speak out for them and point the wrongdoing to Mr. Pickett." I thought, I also noticed on how no one noticed them silently crying. I walked to the front of the class and taped Mr. Pickett on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Yes." He replied stopping the notes and talk.

"Could you call the security down to get the few in the corner there bullying the two in the front." I whispered signaling with my head to the group.

"Well if that's true then I shall bring down the full wrath of the security on them." He said rolling his eyes as he went to the button to call the office.

"Tell them to send Nick and Judy down to your room with a 'security escort.'" I whispered to him and he nodded.

"This is the office." a female voice came through the intercom.

"Can you send one of the security guards down with Nick and Judy please. We need help protecting my class from terrorist." he said nonchalantly. But I couldn't help but hold back from laughing.

"Oh I miss that hummer." I thought chuckling slightly. It's an old and still running joke. That's why the students laughed and chuckled, but also seemed confused on what was actually happening.

"Alright i'll send one of them down there." the female voice replied before the intercom went silent. A few minutes later Nick, Judy and on of the building's security guards came down to the room. Nick and Judy walked into the room and it seemed that everyone wanted to ask a question but couldn't from holding their breaths, along with me explaining what i saw happen to the Mr. Pickett.

"What's the problem?" the security guard asked. The guerilla seemed a little confused.

"I have been given a report that tourism is going on in my class," as he said that he walked over to the silently crying pair. "May I see this?" He asked leaning over his paws just hovering over the two pictures. They nodded not looking up at him, and so he picked them up. "Now, i'm not a genius that's Jack's job, but i'm sure this isn't really an ok thing to do." he said as he held up the two pictures showing the security guard, Nick and Judy.

The security guard just shock his head and walked in and went and got the trouble makers, like he knew who did it. Nick and Judy stared at the pictures with disgust. "Come on you three let's go." he said, with authority and the kids just stood up looking angry at the two they were bullying.

"Are you serious!" I shouted in my head. "They didn't do anything but cry, what did they do." I thought. But then I noticed one of the student's get up and walk over to the two sad predators with something in her paws. The student was a female bunny holding a small bag of something. She opened the bag and held it up to the two with sadness in all of their eyes.

"Please take some, it's the less I can do." the bunny said shaking the bag a little. The two looked at each other hesitating to take anything. But then they agreed and they each dug their paws into the bag and pulled out a paw full of candy. They ate it and seemed a little more happy, a few of the other students I could tell were those who were kind and always looked after others. Because they got up and changed seats.

One of them being a lion who sat right behind the wolf raised his paw to ask a question. "Yes Max what is your question." Mr. Pickett said putting his paws together.

"Can this be our new seating chart?" Max asked. That's when I noticed most of the kids got up and walked over to seat next to them.

"There protecting them by making the bullies move to the other end of the room." I thought as a smile went across my face. "Now hopefully they will keep doing that." I thought before I felt someone nudging my jeans. I look down to see Judy smiling up at me.

"I'm proud of you." she said before walking away signaling for us to walk with them. We started walking down the hallway when I heard someone say my name in the classroom. Apparently one of the students asked what my name was and answered the question. I couldn't help but smile, well until I saw someone I never wanted to see again.

A old she-cat was walking down the hall with an arm full of papers. She saw me and her eyes grew wide surprise before switching to disgust. No one noticed the glare she was giving me as I walked by. "I hate her so much." I muttered aloud by accident, which caught Judys attention real quick.

"Who?" she said looking up at me. I just signalled for her to look back at the she-cat, she looked back before looking back at me. "Why?"

"Think about the most racist person you ever met, but them with the top one hundred most disgusting most evil things you have ever heard in your life and put them in a bag and then through the bag outside for two hundred years, and the bag sprouted legs arms and a voice. That would be her." I said signaling back to the she cat. I fought the memories again, but failed with the words she said.

"You'll never amount to anything in your life you mangy mut, you'll be worse off then any of us." she said while she was in my face. I was 12 when this happened. I shock off the memory.

"She's that bad?" Hailey asked.

"Oh yeah! How she still has her job I have no idea." I said flailing my arms as I was getting a little heated.

"It was that bad." Nick said not looking back.

"She has her room seat up so predators sit in the back and prey sit in the front every time. She still thinks predators should be wearing shock collars, and trust me those are not fun." I said grinding my teeth with pure rage. Everyone seemed a little shocked at that.

"How would you know-" before Judy could finish I interrupted her.

"Trust me you don't want to know." I said walking away to get ready for the assembly. They all threw each other concerned glances before getting ready themselves. The rest of the day was simple, go to the football game leave after half time and then go home. I also discovered that we were going to bunnyburrows tomorrow to see Judys family.

I was actually exitted for that, the only bad thing was I wanted to keep working on the case even though I can't go into the field yet.

 **Sorry for not posting lately i've been busy with hundreads of other things like school. Sorry**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Day In The Sun

It was 5:45 AM and we were getting ready for the trip to Bunnyburrows. "Shirts," Nick said as he looked over his bags.

"Check."

"Guitar?"

"Check."

"Sense of hummer."

"Check-a-rooney."

Judy just rolled her eyes before looking at us with a smile. We were making sure we were ready for the trip to Bunnyburrows. "If you two are ready to go, can we get a move on." Judy thumped her foot on the ground.

My eyes went wide "Hold on I have to check if dad has enough Hawaiian shirts." I said jokingly leaning over looking into his duffle bag.

"Hey, if something isn't broken don't fix it," Nick said with his signature smirk.

"Dad you have more of those shirts than you had dates to prom," I said with a smirk of my own. Judy tried to hide her laughter by covering her mouth.

"Oh I'm hurt," he said pushing his lips together and putting a paw on his chest acting hurt. We all laughed as we went to the cab that Judy called to take us to the Train station.

It was around 6:35 AM when we got to the train and just sat down to wait for the train to start going. I wrote some things down into my small and old journal before throwing it back into my bag when Judy and Nick walked over, they went to get some candy for the trip. "Hey son you ready for the fun you're going to have when we get there?" Judy asked a little nervous.

"Yeah why you sound nervous," I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh no reason, it's just," she sighed not wanting to lie. "It's just that my family is huge and is… um… at points racist, but I don't want that to change your view on me or them. Will stand by you before anything else, always remember that son." she said with love in her eyes.

"It's okay Mom, I know how it is and I'm used to it by now," I said plainly. They looked at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean you're used to it?" Nick asked a little angry not to me but to those who are racist to me.

"Calm down dad, I mean sure it's stupid at how we evolved so much and there are still racist idiots out there, but I'm used to it and I don't blame your family for a number of reasons," I said a little shocked at Nick's response.

"Yeah but that doesn't excuse anyone being racist to you, you are a brilliant kid that has done well for yourself," Nick said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"I know you two tell me that every other day, it's just that it could be worse like that of the Nighthowler incident where the city was segregated." their eyes got wide at the mention of Nighthowler.

"It was so much worse when that happened, my friends and I were afraid to walk down the street," I said getting a little more emotional.

"Come on. It's over they shouldn't say or do anything. I think my mom and dad would tell them not to say or do anything like that, but I have a large family and some people are still stupid." Judy said calming me. "It's a long trip so I suggest you but on your headphones and listen to music and look out the window and watch the scenery," Judy suggested. I followed the advice and put my headphones in and listened to music while I drew a picture.

But I remembered how big zootopia was."There's the districts like the canal district, outback island, the meadow-lands, tower islands. That's when the train passed the Oasis Hotel a big building that was designed like a palm tree. That's when I took out my small journal and wrote a quiet down along with the other hundreds I thought of and heard over the years.

After a while, I decided to look over the case file again, and Nick noticed.

"You're going to look at the file again. You're as bad as Judy." Nick said he signaled to Judy who was sitting down next to him. Although she sided with Nick.

"Yeah, you looked over that a hundred times, and we get the weekend off. Take a break." Judy said taking a small paw full of candy before placing it in her mouth.

"I know, I just can't stop thinking about it. Their kids. I'm angry that I'm not allowed to go out into the field, and I know Alex is ready for me to be field ready so we can actually help Delgato, Fangmeyer, and their apprentices. No matter what we do it's just a dead end." I said a little irritated. They all agreed and went on doing what they were doing.

"Anytime we think we got something, Delgato, Fangmeyer and their apprentices speed off to find nothing. I have a few ideas on who could help, but I know they're not going to be happy about me coming out and needing their help. I'll think about it and make a decision when we get back." I thought.

After a while, we were outside of the city and into the country speeding by green fields and before long we speed by the sign, Welcome to Bunnyburrows. So we got ready to disembark and met Judy's family.

The doors slid open to a train station with five bunnies waiting there and when Judy ran up to them I knew they were her family. Two aged bunnies hugged her first, her mom was aged but looked like Judy just, aged. While her dad was the definition of a farmer, Unlike his wife with a nice purple dress on, he had a nice bright plaid shirt on along with overalls and a hat. Nick and I just walked up behind Judy with our bags.

Judy's siblings ran up to huge Judy but screamed and ran back to hid behind their mother and father for protection when they saw me. There mother and father, however, seemed happy to see me. "That's new." I thought.

"Jude the dude is this who I think it is." her dad looked over at her.

"You must be Jack, our Judy has told us a lot about you." Judy's mother said with a smile.

"My name is Stu, I'm Jude the dude's father and you are Jack right. Judy has said a lot about you to me and Bonnie," he said smiling and putting his paw out to shake. I took it and tipped my hat to him. I came a little prepared, I had my normal hat, watch and dog tags on but I also had grassland camo jeans along with a dark green t-shirt on and my military tactical bag and duffle bag, along with my guitar in the case with my music book and extra things for it.

We all greeted each other and shared some laughs even at the side glances from other bunnies walking past. That's when I felt something tugging at my pants I looked down to see a wide-eyed baby bunny. five maybe six years old with a bow on the crevice of one of her ears. She was wearing a nice bright purple dress with a white strap around the waist.

"Can I touch your tail mister?" she asked in a young innocent voice.

"Sure," I said lowering my tail so she could feel it.

"It's so soft and fluffy!" she said getting excited and giggling. I didn't notice the warm smiles I was getting from the four parents. I plucked a flower that was near me, it was a violet flower and I placed it on her head where her ears connected to her head. Her eyes lit up and she hugged me.

"Thank you mister!" then she ran to her siblings, while the others just stared at me.

"What?" I said shrugging not knowing why they were just staring at me.

"Shall we be going, we still need to see the rest of the family," Stu said gesturing to a truck that was off to the side. We made our way to the truck and not having enough room for all of us, everyone was in the cabin settled in and safe while me, Nick and Judy sat in the bed of the truck which they modified with seats and a rail so you can hold on in case something happens.

They placed a basket of berries in the back of the truck for me and Nick to share. "These are awesome," I said my mouth completely stained blue from the juices. Nick nodded not stopping his vicious onslaught of the blueberries, his mouth and muzzle were stained completely blue. When Nick and I finished off the basket of blueberries I washed my mouth with water from my military water bottle which was given to me from boot camp every soldier gets one. My mouth turned to its normal colors after liking them and washing the juice away.

We drove up into a parking spot at a big housing complex that had vans and other cars parked out front of it. They all got out of the car while Nick and I dropped down from the bed of the truck. While Nick helped Judy down, I made sure we had everything we needed before heading to the building. We walked up to an army of bunnies watching us.

Judy ran up with Nick while I checked the truck just in case we forgot something. Every single smile dropped when they saw me walking up. One of them reached for something but another grabbed whatever it was and put away. "This is Jack," Stu said introducing me to the small militia.

My eyes were wide and jaw gaping open. "Judy you said, family. Not a militia." I whispered a little nervous now. A racist family that has the numbers of a small nation or a regiment. "Yeah, I feel so safe right now." I thought jokingly. That's when Judy and Nick walked up and started leading me through the huge mob of fluff.

Some grabbing my pants one hugged me, all of them asking me questions. Stu and Bonnie just walked behind us with big smiles on their faces. I heard some whispers from the older kids and adults. Some questioning some not so nice and some that would get you punched in the face, shot or stabbed if you said it to the wrong person.

I knew Judy and Nick could hear it, who didn't do much of a good job hiding it by grinding their teeth. I just shrugged it off and kept walking with my family through the horde of fluff. The building was huge like a millionaire's house, although it had to be from the size of the family. We came into what I think is the dining room with more bunnies, playing board games and running around having fun, some of the older ones watching or talking while drinking mugs of coffee.

Well until they all stopped when they saw me along with Nick and Judy. The kids ran up and hugged Judy some hugged Nick, yeah but not me. "Everyone this is Jack, our adopted son," Judy announced to everyone. Some waved some smiled, some whispered with either hatred in their eyes, anger or just complete surprise. Some of the elders just flat out said there thoughts.

"I don't like him."

"He seems dangers."

"He's as bad as a fox." which that one pissed off both me and Nick. Some straight to me,

"Mangy mutt,"

"Rabid dog!" spat at me with straight venom.

"Okay how about I get breakfast ready for everyone and then we can go to the festival," Bonnie suggested and everyone agreed. Everything cooled down and went back to the happy fun time day but I still got some whispers and stars. Nick, Judy and I sat down at one of the tables, Judy on my left Nick to my right, Stu sat at the end of the table which was next to Nick and to his right his wife.

A teenage bunny was sitting across from me, my mind told me to build walls around me to show that they don't get to me, go back to who you truly are and I did. Judy and Nick now more worried about me, both on how they were talking about me and how my demeanor changed. I just sat there showing no emotion looking at my phone.

I just sat there waiting for breakfast when I was put into a group chat with Alex and Hailey. Alex started it with a message saying how's your trip at the burrows. Followed by Hailey wondering the same thing. This one time I will lie to them just to make sure they don't come down here to yell at them.

Alex: How's the trip to the burrows?

Hailey: Yeah I want to know.

Me: It's been great! The people here are nice.

Alex: Glad to hear it.

Hailey: So what is it like being out in the fresh

Open air?

Me: It's great out here nice fresh air for me,

It feels nice.

Me: Oh breakfast is being served

got to go, talk to you guys later.

I put my phone into my pocket as Nick slide the plate of pancakes in front of me. They looked great and tasted great. Everyone was talking to someone, except me. "This is really good Mrs. Hopps," I said trying to sound happy and I did a little.

"I'm glad you like it, I have some help in the kitchen but who cares about little old us. We're more curious about you, how is it being with Nick and our Judy?" everyone that was tense seemed to relax at the conversation that has now started.

"Well I like it and it's smooth due to us having the same schedule at the ZPD and we pretty much spend the whole day together," I said before taking a bite of my stack of pancakes.

Both Nick and Judy smiled at what I said. "And we enjoy every minute being with you," Nick said swallowing the mouthful of pancake and syrup, Judy nodded in agreement.

"Oh, how is that apprenticeship going?" Stu asked curiously.

"It's going great," I said simply.

"What other jobs did you have before the apprenticeship?" the teenager across from me asked.

"Well, I served a year and a half in the marine corp," I said nonchalantly. Now that got everyone's attention real quick. One older bunny around the early 20's looked at me before opening his mouth.

"Did you see combat?" the male bunny asked.

"Yeah a lot of it actually, our company knew how to get things done," I said with pride.

"Wow I'm impressed." one of the elders said with a smile.

"What type of training?" one of the teenagers asked geared to know.

"Well every Marine is a rifleman but… I have engineering, explosives training along with Sniper training." I said with a smile. "I also taught myself some free-running and parkour when I was younger with my friends, it was something to do." I finished nonchalantly, that still made everyone surprised and impressed.

"What rank?" one of the elders asked now completely immersed in the conversation.

"Yeah, i'm actually curious about that too," Judy said looking at me.

I sat back in my seat thinking, "It depends on, from my performance in boot camp when we first landed in operation sledgehammer I was a Corporal, after that landing I was promoted to Sergeant." I sat back in my chair thinking a little before continuing.

"But, nearing the end of the war I was promoted yet again to Captain," I said not caring about the rank.

"Wow." some of the bunnies said in astonishment.

"Jack you outrank everyone in ZPD," Nick said snickering.

"That's actually true. Son, you outrank both me and Nick." Judy said in awe at her sudden realization. I chuckled and started thinking about an old friend which Nick noticed.

"What are you thinking about Jack?" Nick asked curiously.

"I'm thinking about my Staff Sergeant. He was like my father in the corp. He always looked after me, along with giving me opportunities to go higher in life, in one of the battles he let me command a small team that was under his command because I had a plan, and long story short it worked and so he preached to the commander about keeping an eye on me, without me knowing so I could rank up and become more than just an orphan. Hell, he even taught me how to drive both a stick shift and a motorcycle and yes I have a driver's license because of it." I said with a smile.

I finished off my breakfast so I got up to clean my plate off but Judy snatched it away as I walked away to the kitchen. "Nick wants you to go with him to the festival I'll come with you guys so don't worry," she said smiling as she walked away. I nodded and walked away and sat down with Nick until Judy came back, then we all got up to go to the festival.

Everyone started walking to the festival, it was nice, open air, a clear blue sky over our heads, it seemed so peaceful I didn't want to ruin the feeling. I felt at peace here in the countryside, I saw rows of carrots, beans, berries along with leafy greens growing all around me. Judy noticed how I was looking around taking in the scenery and she gave me a nice loving and warming smile.

"We'll go get some blueberries here today or tomorrow," she said with a smile. Nick seemed happy by the idea and I was too. When we got to the festival there was a sign over the road, Welcome to the harvest festival. It was colored different colors along with carrots and smiling bunny faces painted onto the sign.

When we finally got into the festival I saw how massive it truly was, games, rides along with things to do like eat play music and dance. There was a barn in the area where what Nick, Judy and a few other bunnies who don't hate me say that's where the theater plays happen. They even told me Judy did one when she was a kid and from what they tell me, it would have been funny to see.

I hung around Nick and Judy for most of the time we were there. The first day of the festival doesn't start until tomorrow today is more of sightseeing then anything else. When we were done with the festival for the day it was 6:30 PM. So we all hurried home to eat dinnerI before going to bed. I went to the room where I was staying in and after a short time in the uncomfortable shower, I went to bed.

Next morning.

I woke up to a weight on me, I opened my eyes to find three faces looking down at me. It was three young bunny faces who apparently found their way into the room.

"He's alive!" one of the fluffy bunnies said to the others. The bunny had a brown fur and glasses.

"What should we do?" a young feminine voice asked. She had pink and red fur.

"You should do nothing and get off of me!" I said as nice as I could.

"You have big paws." the female said wide eyed.

"And big teeth." a bunny with brown fur said

"And you're so…" they stated the obvious but the last one was having a troubled time trying to explain or find the right words. I sat up launching the three fluff balls across the bed and landing near the end. They looked up at me with awe on their faces and it was kind of funny.

"What?" I asked a little confused.

"It's just that you could launch us off of you without a problem." one of the kids said with awe.

"Yeah and, you three aren't that heavy," I said with a smirk on my face. They looked at each other before running out of the room. "Well then, that's nice." I thought jokingly sarcastic.

I got dressed for the festival and walked out to head down the hall in an attempt to try to find my way to the dining room. The building was bigger than it looked on the outside they have an elevator in the house. The dining room is the size of a stadium, and the bedrooms are built identical to one another.

I found my way to find a lost Nick. "I might be married to one of them but I will never get used to the size of this place, I mean it's like a maze here!" Nick said joking and genuinely lost to.

"You and me both dad. I can't find where to go!" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Come on let's try to find Carrots that's how we get from place to place," he explained with a smirk. I followed him thru the crowds of bunnies to absolute empty hallways back to crowds.

Nick and I walked through the carpeted hallways with wood walls that held pictures of the family, not all of them just highlights of life. Like a baby picture or someone's graduation. "I hope we find mom soon." I thought

Judy P.O.V

I was walking by room after room to get to my son's room to find it empty except for his things he brought with him. But one thing stood out to her. A little military journal with a pencil next to it. "I wonder what that is?" I asked myself as she walked over to it and went to grab it but restrained from it. "Maybe it's personal or something to his past." I started thumping my foot rapidly on the hardwood floor of the room.

"Maybe just one little pick." I grabbed the journal and opened it nice and slowly to find it to be a war journal telling stories of his deployment to the isles and having doodles along with songs and lyrics to it and when she got to the back she found a title. Quotes, she turned the page to find nicely written quotes from him and others.

Military quotes

War is when your government tells you who the enemy is. Revolution is when you figure it out for yourself.

It's easy to tell the sheepdogs from the sheep, for the sheepdogs have thicker skin, and do not cower when the wolf comes.

"I have promised to keep and miles to go before I sleep."

Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I will fear no evil.

And when the soldier gets to heaven to saint peter he will tell: "Just another soldier reporting, sir. I've served my time in Hell."

"Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light." -Dylan Thomas

Family is not always blood.

They all were amazing quotes the last quote was what got me to feel a lot of emotions love, passion, pride. Tears were in my eyes but I quickly wiped them away before going back to see some of the drawings he had.

All of them were great detailed and realistic, the one that caught my attention was one that had a detailed drawing of Hailey and Jack, the picture was cut in half. The left side was Hailey and the right side was Jack. It made them look like one person.

But Hailey had a flower laying between her ear and head while Jack had a helmet on. Hailey had a background of the labs while Jack's background of what could only be described as hell. The ground was torn up, it had craters on the ground with dead trees standing with no bark, no leaves. There was also a cut on Jack's cheek with blood coming out.

On the bottom there were the words, Heaven-bound on Hailey's side and on Jack's side.

Hell-bound. I looked it over again and again before I finally understood what it meant. It's how Jack see's himself and Hailey. I closed the journal and put it back where it belongs, and went to find my husband and 's P.O.V

Nick and I found our way down to the dining room where everyone was having fun going about their morning talking, playing, drinking coffee, watching t.v, or helping in the kitchen. Nick and I found a seat and talked about the festival. "Now I've been to this festival before so I know what I'm talking about when it gets kind of crowded," Nick said before taking a swig of his coffee.

"Well, i'll try not to get lost." I said chuckling nervously.

"There you two are." a happy cheaper voice sounded to my right. Both Nick and I turned our heads to see Judy walking over to us. She looked like she cried a little like she read or saw something that made her sad or happy I don't know, although she seems happy like always.

"We tried to find you but couldn't through the crowds of bunnies." Nick said with a smile.

"Well, at least you found your way to the dining hall." Judy said smiling. She walked over and took a seat next to me and seemed, even more, happier than normal.

Breakfast was served for everyone to enjoy and I was satisfied with the waffles that were drowning in syrup. After the nice warm breakfast, we all went to the festival again. I was ready to get a prize or a present for Hailey.

Me, Nick, Judy and the rest of the Hopps clan walked to the festival like yesterday but now the rides were open to the public along with a lot of the booths that were closed yesterday.

"Okay son stay with me and Carrots so you don't get lost okay, it gets pretty crowded and the lines get pretty long in the afternoon," Nick said with actual concern of losing me in the crowded for some odd reason.

"What are you two so worried about I mean it's not like it would be very hard to find me in this crowd," I said as I looked around scanning the area all around us. I stuck out like a sore paw.

"Sorry it's just kind of came out, but I'm serious I don't want you to get lost or hurt okay." he said getting a lot more serious.

"Yes, dad I'll try to stay close," I said smiling giving him a don't worry look.

"Okay now, what do you want to do first?" Judy said hopping with pure happiness.

I took a look around before finding a booth, that had four BB guns. The goal is to shoot the targets, the more you hit the more points you get. One of those prizes was a nice golden amulet that had a ruby attached to it.

"That is so nice and beautiful I would be ashamed of myself if I didn't see it around her neck. That's a perfect gift to get Hailey." I thought getting excited.

"Hey mom, dad this one. I want to win that amulet for Hailey." I said happy and ready to win it for her.

"That's a nice thought!" Judy said smiling.

"And a nice choice," Nick said smiling at me.

We walked up to the booth and I place a dollar on the table and the nice bunny behind the counter started the game. We grabbed the BB Guns and we all started shooting when the targets popped out. Every time one popped out I was quick to react and shoot them before the others had a chance. Nick and Judy seemed to be trying hard to hit something but also seemed to be happy just spending time together.

I know I was, but I also had to win so I could get the amulet. Why or how it got here, I don't know nor do I care, My objective was the one single amulet. Before I knew it the game was over and I was frozen just holding the BB up to my face, my cheek resting on the stock. I lowered it and looked at my score, It showed that I got the high score.

"Okay pick a prize any prize or prizes'." the bunny behind the counter said with a smile.

"I'll take the amulet then the stuffed wolf plush, along with that wristband and blueberry pillow!" I said filled with joy.

"That's a lot of presents for one girl," Judy said giggling. Before I changed the subject.

"Well this was for you and this is for you Nick," I said handing the wristband to Judy then handing the pillow to Nick.

"What? You didn't have to do this for us!" Nick said surprised grabbing the pillow.

"No, I had to, this is the least I could do for all you've done for me," I said with a smile before we hugged. We broke off and went on the other rides and had another family bonding time which I always in joy. But I couldn't stop thinking about the amulet I won. I examined it before looking at the ruby. It was so beautiful, it was clean and nice enough for me to see my reflection in the ruby. "Hailey is going to love it… well, I hope she will." I thought.

After all of the fun in the sun, we were walking back and I was staring and studying the amulet. It was a nice amulet and I'm amazed that it was just in the festival waiting for someone to win it. "But that one person to win it was this guy." I thought to myself happy and with one big smile on my face. I couldn't wait to give it to Hailey which was soon, tomorrow is the last day we will be out here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Meeting Her Family & The Test**

 **First I would like to say, sorry to you guys for not posting as fast as I can. You can blame school and work, but i'm still trudging along.**

We were waiting for our train to arrive so we could head back to Zootopia. Although I'm going to hang out with Hailey and her family when we get back because it's her birthday. She's been wanting me to meet the rest of her family and just not her dad, I look forward to meeting her mother and little siblings, she also says her grandmother and grandfather will be there for the day along with her aunts and uncle. Yeah, let's see how well that will work out.

"Well, we see you again?" One of Judy's little siblings asked Judy.

"Well, of course, you will. but you should say bye to Jack," she said looking over at me and Nick who was checking that we didn't forget anything.

I felt tugging at my shorts so I looked down to see the little bunny that greeted me the first day we got here. "I made this for you," she said in a sweet and small voice, I saw a flower necklace in her paws. I smiled warmly at her and knelt down to except her sweet gift. She put it over my head and around my neck.

"Thank you I'll always cherish it," I said as I picked her up and we shared a nice hug before we realized Nick had his phone out pointing straight at us with a big smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about dad?" I asked.

"Just seeing my son smiling and happy." that's when the train announcer came on and told everyone that it was about time to get on the train.

"We hope to see you again soon," Stu said smiling after we hugged our goodbyes.

"And for you sir to stay safe," Bonnie said poking me in the stomach as we hugged.

"I'll try too. But with my job, I don't think that will be possible." I said chuckling nervously.

"Come on Jack, we have to go before we get left behind!" Nick yelled from the doorway of the train.

"Coming. I hope to see you guys again to and hopefully it's not when I'm in a hospital bed!" I said trying to be funny but failed. We waved our goodbyes along with a few young bunnies running after our window.

"Well, now when we get back Wolford and Hailey will be there waiting for us to pick you up for the whole day out with her family," Judy said smiling and nudging my arm.

"Maybe you should get some sleep before you have to meet her whole family," Nick said an eyebrow raised.

"I'm fine trust me I'm excited to give her the amulet and the plushy." I was getting excited, I got the plushy from the store yesterday. The plushy was a wolf with gray and white fur.

"Ok, whatever you say son have fun with that whole… situation." Nick said smiling laying his head down on the blueberry pillow.

After the train ride we walked out of the train and while I was checking my bags and checking that I had everything I needed for the day, that's when I heard someone running towards my direction and someone jumped slamming into my back. I felt legs wrap around my torso and arms around my neck, I knew who it was instant.

"Ah!" I yelped, "Hailey! happy to see you too." I said chuckling at her sudden show of happiness.

"Happy to see you again handsome." She said blushing a little followed by a tail wag from both of us.

"Hey, you two! You two ready to go?" Wolford asked.

"I'm ready, let's go," I said walking over to their car.

After we waved and said our byes to Nick and Judy I jumped into the car and headed to their home. We drove all the way to their house in a nice tone, we all talked and had some laughs of our own. Until Wolford pulled up into a driveway to a nice looking home. There were already other vehicles parked around the street.

"You ready to meet my family!" Hailey said pulling me along excited for me to meet her family. I barely had time to grab all of my stuff. Hailey and I walked up the steps holding each other's paws. Hailey went to open the door, but I could already hear the voices of other mammals talking on the other side. Hailey opened the door and I held the door open for her to go before me. I didn't notice that her whole family was on the other side and were now staring at us.

"Hi everyone this is Jack, my boyfriend." Hailey did the introductions while we held paws.

"Hello Jack I'm Hailey's grandfather you can call me George." the old wolf said smiling. For his age, he seems to be fine and able to walk around.

"Hailey!" I heard a young voice call from across the room as a little wolf with nice dark gray fur ran up and hugged Hailey.

"Hey, Zack how's my little brother doing?" Hailey said with a beaming smile.

"I'm doing fine how about you big sister." he said in an adorable voice.

"I'm doing great. How about you meet my boyfriend Jack. Don't worry he's a very nice and sweet wolf, like you." She said poking the young wolf on his nose at the end.

"Ok!" he said excitedly to meet someone new. He turned and looked up to me with a big smile on his face before he just straight out hugged me.

"Well ok then, that was quick," I said chuckling and patting him on the head from our height difference. Everyone looked at us with big bright smiles on their faces.

"Hello, Jack and welcome to our home. I'm Hailey's mother call me Brenda," she said smiling and we shook paws.

"You will always be welcomed here." her grandmother said smiling.

"Well thank you… way?" I asked more confused.

"Because you're a hero. You sacrificed your life for our baby girl." Brenda said teary eyed and quickly hugging me. Which I awkwardly returned.

I got to meet everyone that was at the house before breakfast. Then Brenda and her sister cooked some pancakes.

"I'll give Hailey her gifts after breakfast." I thought

When breakfast was over and everyone was present, I decided it was time for my surprise.

"Hailey I have two presents for you," I said a little nervous.

"Really what are they?" She asked holding her paws up to her cheeks.

I dug into my bag where I was keeping the plushy and took it out and showed her where she responded with a squeal before snatching the doll out of my paws.

"I love it! It's so cute and fluffy and it looks like you, it's so cute!" she squealed with excitement and hugging the plush vigorously.

"Well now if I knew that was all I needed to make you light up like that I wouldn't have gotten you this next gift." I said with a little smirk with my arms digging into my bag.

"Ooh what is it?" she asked getting up in my personal space, putting her paws on my chest and her tail was wagging a million miles an hour.

"Hang on close your eyes and I want all of you to do the same please," I said with a hint of joy in my voice. Everyone obliged smiling, the girls hiding their anticipation. I got up and walked behind Hailey's seat where she was waiting for me to say the magic words. I was right behind her and I took the amulet and put my arms around her neck and then placed the amulet on her chest then pulled the golden chain around her neck and clipping it together.

I put my paws on her traps and felt her fur. "Her fur is soft as always." I thought along with the fell of how I missed it. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok open your eyes!" I said giving them the signal to look.

They all opened their eyes and looked straight at Hailey to see the beautiful golden amulet around her neck. The ruby seemed to almost glow in the light of the house. Hailey looked down and her whole expression let up from what the new object on her was and how beautiful it was.

"Jack this is beautiful thank you!" she exclaimed holding the amulet in one paw and having the other one on mine.

"It's so beautiful!" Brenda said staring deeply at the amulet.

Hailey stood up and turned to face me then she kissed me hugging me before she let go and pulled away.

"It's a great gift and I love it. Like how I love you." she whispered the last part.

"I love you too," I whispered back and those few words made her whole day. Her face lit up and hugged me tightly and pressed her head into my chest. I put my muzzle on the top of her head and enjoyed the time we had together. Before we broke our hug and turned to look at her family both of us were a little embarrassed.

After playing games with her family I played my guitar and sang a little. I even got to meet Hailey's baby sister, who grabbed my muzzle when I got too close. When the day was coming to an end everyone was leaving so it was just the main residents and me. Hailey and I were in the living room and were laying on the couch. She was sitting down while I laid down, my head resting on her lap and my legs were on the other side resting on the armrest.

"So are you ready for work tomorrow." Hailey started small talk again. We stopped talking to listen to the surroundings the t.v the fan that was blowing air around and on us.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, it's just that we still have to do the paw to paw test and firearms test. Although I don't think you have to do the firearms and maybe the paw to paw do to your military training. But I still have to do it before I'm allowed to go into the field. Also since I'm in forensics I'm not going to be out on the field a lot, unlike you and Alex." she explained with a little bit of concern in her voice.

That's when thunder boomed and interrupted our moment. Hailey quickly looked down at me and had terror in her eyes.

"Jack I want you to stay her for tonight!" she said. "Please, I don't want you walking home in this especially at night, along with risking either one of our parents driving you and hydroplaning and getting into an accident!" she said with worry.

"Hailey we both know I can handle myself out there," I said getting up and grabbing my things before having my path blocked by Hailey.

"No! I will not have you go out in this storm!" she said with authority.

I jabbed her in the stomach causing her to move back only a little though as she was determined to keep me at her house for the night. She pressed her body against mine as her arms wrapped around me and her legs on the ground to keep me from leaving. I just picked her up and placed her off to the side. But she lunged wrapping her arms around torso paws now on my ribs her legs around mine to keep me in place.

"MOM, DAD I need your help!" she yelled for her parents. Her parents swung around the corner her dad first followed by her mother holding her baby sister, who was only three years old and her name is Elizabeth and she was up for a little bit.

"What's all of this fuss about?" Brenda asked confused and concerned.

"Jack want's to go out into this storm and I want him to stay here for the night, and I know that's not a good idea but you can trust us not to do anything. I just don't want to see him walk home in this storm, and well along with it being night!" she said pointing outside to emphasize the point. That's when another loud crack of thunder rang through the city.

"Hailey's right we don't want you going out and getting hurt." Brenda said with concern hoping I would stay.

"But it's up to you two." she said looking and pointing to both me and Wolford.

"I agree you don't need to go out into this storm. I'll tell Nick and Judy." he said smiling down at his phone.

Hailey turned and smiled swimming in her victory. She poked my chest getting close to my lips. "Now you're stuck her with me and my family for the night." she said with a devious tone and smile.

I just started blushing from how she was now putting herself out there now that I'm stuck at her house. "Well, I guess if I'm stuck here I get the couch?"

"If you want, but I can get the air mattress out if you want," Brenda said pointing in the direction of where they keep it.

"No, no I'm fine I don't want to be a bigger burden than I already am," I said with a nervous smile as I rubbed the back of my head.

"You are not a burden Jack you are our guests and our daughter's boyfriend you are always welcomed under our roof okay." Brenda said warmly as she cradled Elizabeth.

"And we're not taking no for an answer." Wolford said crossing his arms with a smirk over his face.

"Fine! I accept the gratitude but still, i'm sleeping on the couch…" Brenda interrupted me before I could finish.

"No, you're not, Honey you and our daughter can get the mattress. I'm going to put this little bundle of joy to bed." Brenda said looking down at the sleeping baby before turning around and heading back up the stairs. Wolford went to get the air mattress. Leaving me and Hailey alone together.

"Nice Family," I said warmly.

"Yeah. They're great, they all look after each other and they're friends so think of yourself as part of the family," she said smiling her beautiful smile and her eyes shined with happiness. "They really like you," she said leaning closer to me then kissing me on my cheek.

"Well I'm glad to hear it, I thought they would hate me." I sighed with relief. That made Hailey giggle and kiss me again. That's when Hailey's parents walked back down the stairs holding the deflated air mattress and the air pump.

"Ok this should only take a minute, so you can get ready for bed and by the time you're done it'll be set up," Brenda said warmly setting everything up with the help of both Hailey and Wolford.

"Ok." was all I said before walking away to the bathroom. I just changed into shorts and a t-shirt brushed my teeth good thing just got back from the trip from the burrows so I still have clean clothes and my toothbrush. I came out to see the air mattress was set up. Although no one was around they all went to get ready for bed as well. Hailey was in her room getting ready as I could hear her favorite song. 'Gazelle Try everything'. It's funny that's Judy's favorite too.

I lied down on the air mattress and just got comfortable. I just laid there watching zootube when I heard small footsteps coming from the stairs towards me, I looked up to see the smiling face of Zack, Hailey's little brother. He had nice gray fur like his dad and was smiling.

"So you're staying the night?" he asked in an adorable voice he was only 6 years old.

"Yeah sorry, your big sister and parents don't want to risk me going home at night in the storm, so I'm staying here for tonight."

Just then like on a timer, a flash followed by thunder boomed shaking the house a little. Without warning, Zack flew forward landing next to me hiding under the blankets right next to me. I pulled the blankets up to see just his face and watery eyes. He looked up to me and sniffed.

"Hey you, you scared of thunder?" I asked as warmly as I could smiling a little. He nodded before more thunder boomed and he came closer to me for safety.

"Hey don't worry, it won't hurt you. Just stay inside and you'll be fine. I promise." I smiled warmly to him putting a paw on the blanket and took it off of his head showing his ears dropped against his head.

"Do you trust me?" I said trying to be as warm and nice as I could trying to make him feel safe. He nodded and curled up next to me and looked at my phone waiting for me to press play. We just watched zootube until Hailey came down to check up on her little brother, but calmed down when she saw both of us watching Zootube.

"How are you two doing?" she said walking over and smiling.

"I'm doing fine," I said smiling holding back the pain in my heart. Honestly, Zack reminds me of my little sister who was so sweet and kind. She was also scared of thunder and anytime she heard it all she would want was me, her older brother to keep her safe and to comfort her.

"I'm… doing good." Zack said smiling at his beautiful older sister. Who in return smiled back warmly.

"Time for all of us to go to bed especially me and handsome Jack, so we can get up for work tomorrow." she said holding her smile.

"Ok bye Jack!" Zack said crawling off of the air mattress and running off to his room.

"See you later honey." she said shaking her hips and tail as she walked away from me.

"See you later baby." and with that, I fell asleep.

I wake up to someone opening my door, my eyes open filled with sleep, eyelids heavy. I lifted my head up off my soft pillow to see who was in my room. Just to find my little sister teary-eyed and sniffling.

"What's wrong Rosie?" I asked sleep still in my voice.

"Th...theres… there's a *sniffles* thunderstorm and…" she said between sniffles.

"You're scared of thunder," I said looking at her although. I couldn't see her as well from the darkness and how my eyes and brain was slow from sleep. I looked into her sweet water filled eyes.

"Get in," I said holding up the sheets so she could crawl in with me. She walked over before more thunder boomed through the area. She shot forward and landed under the sheets right next to me. She hugged me, she was also shaking. I put my arm around her and dragged her up out of the sheets so her head would be on the pillow, and I wrapped her up in my arm and the sheets.

"There feel better?" she just nodded and snuggled closer to me for more warmth. Before long we both drifted off to sleep.

I opened my eyes to the dark living room where I feel asleep. Tears in my eyes I couldn't do anything but to curl up in a ball and cry silently. I don't know how long I did that but I heard footsteps approaching. I made sure to dry my eyes and hope they don't notice. But that's when I realized who it was.

"Hailey? What are you doing down here?" I asked, she just sniffled in response and had tears in her eyes.

"I had a nightmare," she said her voice shaky and sniffling. She started to cry softly, I sat up and came to the edge of the mattress and grabbed her paws then pulled her into me and embraced her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I whispered hoping for her to tell me about her nightmare. She shifted around in my arms to wrap her arms around me. She started to cry into my chest which was weird at first but I got used to it.

"My nightmare was about you Jack…" she stuttered. "You were out on a patrol with Nick, Judy, and Alex when you guys got a call and respond to it." She paused for a moment. "When you four got there I was listening to the radio and following along on what was happening." she inhaled a crying breath. "When we all hear Nick in the background yell gun. Then shots rang out then I hear Judy scream your name and yell Jacks down officer down." her eyes filled up with tears again and began to sob into my chest.

I rocked her back and forth to get her to calm down. She started to calm down and that's when I pulled away and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Hailey, it's not going to be that easy to get rid of me. I will always come back to you, and if that's not enough I will watch over you. I know that's not what you want to hear but it's the truth. I don't want to tell you lies but I will always try to see you again." I said trying to calm her down it seemed to help a little.

We laid down on the mattress and just gave each other comfort until we both drifted off into sleep. I woke up with Hailey in my arms and her body pressed up against mine. After a few seconds of looking around to make sure her parents weren't watching.

That's when Hailey started to steer and I finally noticed what she was wearing. She had a stomach shirt along with short shorts on. "How did I not notice that last night?" I thought before she opened her eyes and all she could probably see is my shirt from how we were laying on the mattress. She smiled and looked up at me and her smile widened and her eyes lit up and a smirk formed on her face.

"Did we sleep together? Not have sex but slept together?" her smile widened and she pressed her body closer to mine. I tightened my hold around her body wich made her smile deeper. We kissed and held it for a few moments before we pulled away. I reached for my phone and looked at the time 3:50 AM.

"Wow, we can either go back to sleep or mess around until it's time to go to work." as soon as I said that she took the phone away from me and tried to hold me back from getting it. I played along with her little flirting game. I was able to grab my phone but not take it from her and we just wrestled around on the mattress. Hailey was giggling and smiling, I could tell she was having fun.

We finally rolled to a stop, she was pinned to the mattress while I was on top of her one paw still on her paw that held my phone the other on the mattress to hold me up. "You having fun?" I asked smiling.

She grinds and nodded before kissing me on the cheek. I smiled and kissed her on the neck. Not intentionally but I couldn't see she was using my phone to see me while I was basically blind. "Ok let's stop before your parents come down and see us," I said rolling off of her.

"It's 3:56 AM they're not going to wake up." she said closing her eyes to a half gaze and making her voice as sarcastic as possible.

"I don't care one of them might wake up sooner than you think, and we can watch t.v. and… cuddle if you want." I felt the heat hit my cheeks and ears quickly. She turned on the t.v. and the light from the t.v illuminated the room. She quickly kissed me on my neck and rolled me around so I was on the mattress. I was laying on my back while she rolled to her side and but her arm around my ribs while her head was on my chest. I just wrapped my arm around her back and but my paw on her shoulder and pulled her closer.

We sat there watching t.v. until we heard her parent's alarm go off and that's when she flew off the mattress and went to her own room to get ready for work. I just got up and waited for everyone to get done with the shower. That's when Brenda walked down the stairs smiling and entered the kitchen. I got up and walked over to her to see what she was doing.

"Oh, Jack! you're awake. Would you like some coffee?" she said jumping back when she saw me.

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded.

She smiled. "What do you want with it we have hazelnut, chocolate, and vanilla?"

"I'll take hazelnut please," I said with a small smile.

She smiled and started up the coffee machine that buzzed to life and started to warm the water. Then she put the creamer and sugar in a cup and then pushed the button to make it pour the coffee. When it was done she grabbed the cup and handed me the warm mug of coffee which I took and smiled at her warmly.

"Thank you," I said taking the warm mug from her.

"Your welcome." she said smiling before turning back around to make herself a cup.

I sat at the table waiting for everyone to get done getting ready. I figured I would take the shower at Precinct 1. But I was ready to go to work, I was excited to say the less.

"Jack you and Hailey's test is today so be ready and tell Hailey this!" Wolford's voice came from the stairs.

"You got it!" I said before going down to Hailey's room and knocking on the door. That's when I heard her voice coming from the other side.

"Come in!" so I opened the door to see her at her own desk with her own mirror combing her fur. She had short shorts on again but this was for the gym and a ZPD shirt on like mine.

"Oh Jack come in and sit down." she pointed to her bed, so I walked over and sat down. I started looking around her room, I noticed she had the plushy on her desk and the amulet laying in front of the mirror.

"Nice room, But your dad wanted me to tell you are filled test is today, which I kinda forgot about," I said a huge grin on my face and rubbing the back of my head with a paw.

"Oh I forgot too, well it's probably a good thing that I was getting ready to go to the gym with you, and seeing what you're wearing." she said looking me over at my ZPD shirt and shorts.

"And you are still wearing your dog tags I see. Do you ever take those off? You were wearing them when you were sleeping and when we were watching t.v." she said raising an eyebrow at me as she combed her fur.

"Well, I fall asleep with it sometimes," I said defending myself. Which just got her to roll her eyes as she turned back to her mirror.

When she finished we walked up the stairs together and eat breakfast with her family, well half, the other two were asleep still. But it was a good breakfast with toast, eggs and orange juice.

"This is really good!" I said taking a sip of juice.

"Well thank you Jack and good luck on your filled test today," Brenda said smiling.

"Well thank you, I think both of us have a pretty good chance of basing the test." I said with confidence.

"Well, I know that you two will have a tough time on the sparring because Hailey faces two opponents one volunteer and one that has a higher skill level that the Chief pics out himself. So if you do find yourself in a situation you can get out," he said not looking up from his plate.

"But you Jack you have one thing against you, one your job is actually in the field so you have two volunteers plus the one that the Chief pics, and he can mix it up. On top of that, you have firearm training. All though you both have it and it's more to see if you can handle it. It's easy since both of you have trained with a gun before. Especially Jack so it's not going to be hard." he said taking a bit of his breakfast.

"Although I hope he doesn't call me against either of you. But he has been known to do that and I hope he doesn't call me against my own daughter," he said distantly, hoping and praying that it doesn't happen.

"I'm sure he won't do that and I'm sure Hailey will do fine," I said hoping to lighten the mood a little. Which it worked a little. But we all eat our breakfast and I helped clean up. After all of that, we got into the car and went to the station.

When we got to the ZPD Nick and Judy were waiting outside for me. When they saw me their faces let up and they ran over to me.

"So how was meeting her family?" Judy asked as happy as ever.

"How was the night?" Nick asked and I think I know what he means, because almost as soon as he said that Judy punched his arm.

"It was good," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh, two things! Today's your filled test and firearms test." Judy said exited along with pretending to shoot a gun with her paws.

I looked at Hailey and shrugged. We all walked in to find Clawhauser at his desk seeming to be getting ready to watch the test. Hailey ran up to him with a huge smile on her face.

"Clawhauser look at what Jack got for me!" she said while holding the golden amulet in her paws, the chain still around her neck.

"OM Goodness!" he squealed excitedly. "It's so beautiful."

"I know! I love it too." Hailey said smiling and beaming.

"It's so beautiful but I don't want to keep you two waiting." he said signaling to the gym.

"Ok bye sees you later Clawhauser," they said their byes and we went our separate ways. We both got ready for the test that will allow me to help in the field. We stood in the hallway leading into the gym. I was wrapping my paws, I had just got done wrapping Hailey's paws.

"Are you ready for this?" Hailey asked getting a little nervous.

I held her paw and pulled her closer to me then kissed her on the forehead. "You'll do just fine. Ok. I know you will make it and you'll be able to be in the field ok." I said before kissing her again but on the nose.

"Ok you're right, I'll be fine and I'll pass." she said calming down, but only a little but she sounded more confident and that's all you need.

We walked into the gym to find a lot more officers than I thought would be there. That's where both of our confidence broke and went down the drain.

"There's so many mammals watching, what if I mess up what…" I took Hailey's paw again and kissed her.

Judy came running over to me and Hailey. "Hey you two, do not think they are here to watch you fail. Everyone here is rooting for you two, even the ones who will volunteer. They want you to win but they will hit you with everything they have." Judy said getting serious but I was happy to see her being honest like always.

"Thanks, mom," I said with a smile.

"No problem honey. But we should be going in." Judy said, and with that, we walked out into the crowd of officers. We found our way to Nick who was saving a seat for us.

"Hey, you guys you two ready for this?" He asked in his normal tone before looking at me. "Son I want you to know that we are watching. Though it might be hard to see us but we are watching." He said putting his paws on my shoulders.

"Ok, dad I'll keep that in mind," I said looking him over. He along with Judy were wearing gym clothes.

"We are rooting for both of you ok." He said looking at both me and Hailey.

"First up is Hailey Wolford!" Chief Bogo announced to the crowd. Followed by a nervous Hailey walking up to the ring.

Hailey climbed into the ring and she but her mouth guard in before waiting nervously. I walked up to the edge where she was standing.

"Hailey remember the defense I taught you!" I said standing on the balls of my feet staying light and moving fast. She nodded and gave me a thumbs up and a goofy smile from the mouth guard. I chuckled and she did to although it was hard to.

"Who would like to volunteer to face her!" Bogo announced for everyone to hear. A lot of the officers' paws shot up followed by Bogo scanning the room. Hailey was now terrified at what she was looking at. How so many people wanted to go against her.

"Hailey remember what Judy said that none of them want you to fail. They are rooting for you to win, even those who will be facing you want you to win!" I said looking straight into her eyes giving her confidence. She went from terrified to a more 'ready for this' demeanor she was ready to go into the fight whoever it may be.

"You!" I heard Bogo's voice boomed around the gym and I saw who he was pointing to. Officer Fangmeyer walked into the ring. Hailey now went back to the nervous and scared mod.

She looked over to me and I did the same technique light and fast and a heavy difference I showed her by doing the movements. She nodded and met Fangmeyer in the middle of the ring and the fist pumped before stepping back. "Begin!" Bogo shouted and Fangmeyer made the first move.

Fangmeyer launched forward swinging at Hailey but she was quick to react by ducking and swinging and nailing him in the ribs before she spun around and swung getting him in the jaw. He stumbled back but quickly regained his balance and got ready for Hailey's next move. She shot forward going for his head but missed from Fangmeyer dodging the swing, he then swung an uppercut into her stomach.

It had such force it caused her to go into the air she was laying on his fist as she was in the air. It was one hell of a hit and I could tell from her staggered breathing and her coughing. But she was able to jump up and wrap her legs around his neck and go limp to drag him to the ground. She was quick to shift her body so Fangmeyer would go over her and slam into the ground next to her she quickly rolled around and started hitting him in his face and was swinging rapidly trying to get him to stop and yield and in the end that's what Fangmeyer ended up doing.

"I yield! I yield!" he shouted holding up his paws in defense and she stopped and helped him up. "You fight well you'll be just fine out in the field." He finished with a complement.

"Thank you, you fought well too, and I hope to see you on the field," Hailey replied humbly but pained and short on the breath the blow to the stomach really did a number on her. She turned and smiled. I smiled back and was happy for her until Bogo's voice bellowed across the room again.

"The next fighter is up and you know who you are so please make your way up to the ring!" and that's when I was on edge. Mammals made way for the fighter as she entered the ring. It was a slick and slender Cheetah female. Her name is Lizzy and she's one of Hailey's best friends in the force. She's 18 and just out of the academy Lizzy and Hailey are close friends, they eat lunch and hang out a lot even out of work.

We became friends from me dating Hailey so all of us became the group of friends that mess around. But now they have to fight and Hailey has to fight with all she has to win to go into the field with me and Alex.

"Hailey remember she is the hand picked by Bogo so be careful and stay light and fast on your feet!"

"She's just as quick!" Alex chipped into the conversation. He actually faced her and lost. They walked out to the center and fist pumped.

"I'm sorry I want you to win but I can't go easy on you, so fight hard," Lizzy said before putting her mouth guard back in and stepping back. She got into her fighting stance getting ready for the match. Hailey did the same.

"Begin!" and they both started moving around in a circle staying light on their feet. That's when Lizzy shot forward and got Hailey in the cheek sending her flying back landing on her back but she was quick to recover. Just for another uppercut to the stomach sending her in the air before Lizzy brought a paw down onto Hailey's back while she was in mid-air causing her to slam into the mat.

She let out a loud grunt of pain that could be heard across the gym. Lizzy was going to stomp on her back but Hailey was able to roll out of the way last second. She shot her leg up into Lizzy's chin sending her flying back and landing on her back she quickly recovered just to look up and see Hailey come flying at her with a flying kick to Lizzy's chest knocking the wind right out of her. She flew back into the ropes. Hailey now taking advantage of her new situation charged at Lizzy and started to just go at it.

She was swinging every direction trying to make her yield but she wouldn't. She kept her arms up to block the swings. She found an opening of her own. When Hailey swung hitting the side of Lizzy's head she quickly kneed Hailey in the stomach and repeated it before swinging her paw into her stomach repeatedly the last one was so hard and so well balanced I saw Hailey's mouth open making her mouth guard fall out along with blood and saliva. She hit the mat and laid on her stomach coughing. Lizzy standing over her with sadness on her face hoping for her to get up and win.

"Do you yield?" she whispered. I noticed everyone went from cheering on the fight to died silents. I was so angry at how I wasn't able to go on the mat and help her that I walked forward to help my girl out in the fight, that's just who I am. I didn't notice Alex having to hold me back along with Nick and Wolford who in return looked sad and mad that he couldn't do anything either.

Hailey and I locked eyes the pain in her eyes and tears was enough to break me. I lipped the words 'don't give up' to her and she seemed to get an extra spark in her. She grabbed her mouth guard and stood up.

"No!" she barked with a new fire in her. She but the mouth guard in and got ready for the next part of the fight. Everyone cheered at the top of their lungs, even me. To see her have the fire back, It made me happy that she will not give up. Lizzy jumped forward but Hailey was quick to dodge by jumping out of the way and round housed Lizzy in the chest knocking the wind right out of her.

Hailey returned the favor of the blows to the stomach before hitting Lizzy into one of the poles and started hitting anywhere and everywhere. Until Lizzy pushed her away. That's when Lizzy trying to gain the upper paw she quickly swung aiming for Hailey's head, but she dodged it making Lizzy over swing Hailey quickly swung her knee into Lizzy's ribs and then quickly swinging her leg back and swung it around bringing her foot down on Lizzy's head knocking her out cold.

Lizzy's body went limp and dropped to the mat. Everyone went insane at the match I jumped into the ring and ran to Hailey and hugged her she quickly jumped up and wrapped her legs and arms around me. We kissed before I pulled away.

"I'm so proud of you, and happy that you were able to come back from that," I said hugging her.

"I wouldn't be able to without you, you were my motivation," she said before kissing me again. I helped her out of the ring before going into the ring again for my test. Bogo asked for volunteers and he got his volunteer. I looked at the challenge to find Wolford standing in front of me.

"Oh come on!" I hear Hailey from the side.

"Well if we have to then let the best wolf win," I said smiling before putting in my mouth guard.

He smiled and looked down at his feet before looking back at me. "Well I hope you win then Jack," he said before putting his mouth guard in. I looked over to Hailey to see her sad face, but she nodded giving me the ok to do what I had to do. I nodded my response and looked back to Wolford getting ready for the fight.

Everyone was anticipating my test. When we were ready Bogo got his arm ready then threw it up, "Begin!"

Wolford flew forward and swung, I dodged going under the swing just to turn and see him doing a roundhouse but I was quick to duck and lung forward and complete a uppercut to his chin and he went flying back. I was quick to jump back and let him get up, but he just stayed low and tried to kick my legs out from under me. But I jumped over his kicks and land next to him and started to aim downwards and started swinging hitting him in the head I kept the pressure on him hoping for him to yield and luckily he did. I helped him up and took the mouth guard out of my mouth.

"I didn't want to mess up that handsome face you have," I said pointing to my face and moving the finger around in a circular motion. He laughed and smiled at me before we shock paws and he left the ring. The crowd of officers started cheering and yelling compliments and cheering me on. Bogo yelled to get everyone's attention again.

"Next volunteer!" and fewer paws were up then last time but still a good amount. "You!" he said pointing to the volunteer. The volunteer was Delgato. We stood at the center of the ring and shook paws and then fist bumped.

"Good luck your gonna need it." he said before sleeping in his mouth guard.

I just stayed silent at the remark. We stepped back and showed we were ready to begin. "Begin!"

Delgato might be a lion but he is quick, he lunged forward and got a good blow to my ribs before throwing a punch to my chest. I was able to dodge the next one and get a blow in on his jaw. Then kicked him in his side. We jumped back and circled each other. "Come on baby don't let him get the upper hand!" I heard from behind me, it was Hailey.

Delgato flew forward again charging at me full speed. I hopped out of the way and got two quick blows in on is head before I was able to kick his leg that caused him to knee down on one leg. Seeing opportunity I lunged forward and jumped and in mid air, I swung down hitting him in his temple. He was out like a light. The officers that were watching cheered loudly at what they just saw. While a few came up to help get Delgato out of the ring and give him medical attention.

I turn to look at Hailey and my group of friends and noticed Lizzy was up and watching now. My friends and family were watching the match. Judy, Wolford, Alex, Garrett, Lizzy and Hailey. Where watching and cheering me on well Alex was recording this on his phone, knowing them they got the whole thing along with Hailey's matches. "I love my friends and family. There so cool." I thought. That's when Bogo spoke again.

"The next will be a special round. You never know what might happen when you're out in the field. So this one will be a two v. one." Everyone started whispering before Bogo stopped them. "It will start normally but you don't know who the second one is or when they'll strike, or if they do. Next fighter step forward." The fighter made their way to the stage. Who entered was someone I never wanted to face.

"Dad!" I said. It was barely a whisper as all of the air left my lungs. Nick stood in front of me with no emotion on his face. He stared at me with sadness in his eyes before he but in his mouth guard.

"Begin!" Bogo said. I couldn't do it, I just shook my head as I stepped backward. Nick shot forward and swung. His fist slammed into the side of my head sending me to the mat. I rolled to the side and got up. I turned just in time to get a fist to my muzzle and I was sent flying backward. The taste of blood filled my mouth, I hit the ground and rolled to a stop. I was on my knees when I looked up just in time to see Nick to kick my in the chest sending me back into the corner.

My back slammed into the pole. I was breathing heavily and struggled to get up. "Do you yield?" Nick said with no emotion, as he looked down at me. I placed my paw on one of the ropes and forced myself up. Nick was fast, light on his feet it was almost impossible to keep up with him.

I forced myself to my feet, "No." I said. That made everyone cheer. Nick smiled and nodded, I could tell he didn't want to do this but he would have it be him kicking my ass than someone who wouldn't hesitate on taking my life, and to be honest I prefer it that way too. He shot forward again but this time I dodged and did a quick kick to his ribs before punching him on the back of the head.

He went to the ground but rolled forward and landed on his feet, he shot up. I charged trying to gain the upper hand when he kicks me in the chest. The force caused my mouth guard along with the blood and saliva to come out of my mouth. He went to roundhouse kick me in the head but I was able to dodge it. I jumped up and jumped back to get distance between us. I noticed Bogo was signaling to someone in the crowd.

"Is he calling for the secondary?" I asked myself. But that's when Nick flew forward and I ducked. He saw it coming and the next thing I know, Nick's foot slammed into the side of my head causing me to fall to the ground. My vision was blurry as I looked up at the ceiling. I struggled to roll over, but then I got on my paws and knees.

I looked down at my paws trying to regain my focus. I struggled to get up, but when I did Nick charged at me again. I laid on my back when he jumped, I lifted my feet up causing him to land on my feet. I lifted with all of the strength I had left causing Nick to fly over the ropes and out of the ring. I was able to roll backward and stand up. That's when everyone cheered, Hailey jumped into the ring and hugged me, which I returned.

Bogo walked into the ring. "It is with great honor that I announce that both Hailey Wolford and Jack Fenix passed the test!" Everyone cheered they were happy to see this. I placed a paw on Hailey's shoulder and pulled her closer, she placed a paw on my back. I held up my free paw in the air as Hailey did the same with a smile.

"You two get yourselves cleaned, then head down to the indoor firing range," Bogo ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" both Hailey and I said in unison before walking out of the ring. Everyone left me and Hailey to clean ourselves up. I was in the gym outer supply room where you enter and it has ice, medical supplies, towels and other stuff that you might need. I was hot, sweaty and in pain. I took off my shirt to see what the damage was. My mouth stopped bleeding but my nose was still, that must've happened when Nick punched me in the muzzle, my cheek had a cut on it from Nick's kick.

I heard someone walking up behind me so I turned to see Hailey standing there shirtless but she still had a small stomach shirt on.

"Oh… aaa… Hi." she said blushing.

"Hi," I said feeling the heat in my cheeks and ears. She walked closer to me, not in a flirty way but more of a concerned way.

"What is it, Hailey? You look like you've seen something awful." I said getting concerned myself.

"I did! I saw you get hurt again and by your own father. Now I can see what that fight did to you and it's not good baby. I see you bleeding from two places and it's breaking my heart." she was now against me with a towel with alcohol on it and she started pressing it up against my cheek.

It stung but I just let her do her thing because she doesn't care who you are she will help you and she doesn't care if she has to pin you down to do it. From my personal experience. She had a paw against my chest as the other was holding the rag up to my cheek. She was rubbing and moving her paw around my chest and ribs.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm feeling around to see what that kick did." she looked up at me with happiness, satisfaction, and joy written all over her face.

"Although I could do this all day, you need to get that wrapped before it gets worse." she said flirty at the beginning but getting more serious at the end.

"Oh yeah and what about your stomach?" I said putting my paw on her stomach feeling around knowing it hurts from the blows she received.

"There fine but your chest ribs and stomach needs to get wrapped, so come and sit down." she pulled me over to the bench that was in the center of the room and sat me down, she was not taking no for an answer. I sat there looking at my reflection in the mirror a few feet in front of me. I see what Hailey meant my torso was bruised a little and hurt like hell.

While the blood stopped from my cheek and nose I looked awful. That's when Hailey walked into the mirror reflection with a tube of cream and a glass of water along with the wrapping and another rag.

"What's all of that for?" I asked an eyebrow raised.

"Well most of it is to clean you up you look awful and you have dry blood all over your fur." she was now pointing at the dry blood that I never even noticed until she pointed it out. I just shrugged, but she didn't care she walked over and grabbed the rag and water and then grabbed me, scrubbing hard on my fur getting the dried blood out of my fur. When she was done she stepped back and looked me over.

"There now I can wrap your torso, now that it's nice and blood stained free." she got closer to me and started wrapping my torso although both of use were blushing nonstop. She was humming try everything as she wrapped the gauze around my chest. I held my dog tags so they wouldn't get trapped by the gauze. She then wrapped the gauze over my shoulders and stopped and faced me with a smile.

"There now was that so bad." she said bending over a little smile on her face and in a making fun of my tone.

"Well no but now it's my turn," I said standing up.

"No I'm fine and you know it. I'm more concerned about you than myself but I do appreciate that you care," she said grabbing my dog tags and pulling me closer to her for a kiss. Our lips locked and I pulled her in closer, her body pressed up against mine. Her soft fur and the sweet scent was soothing to me. She held my dog tags in one paw and the other on my chest.

"We should probably get going to the firing range." she said pulling her head away but staying in my arms. She had her eyes at a half open gaze. I could tell she was satisfied and happy.

"Yeah that's a good idea." and with that, we broke apart and went to get ready for our firearms test.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Old Ties**

2 day's later

We were running in the sun as we made our way to an abandoned building on the outskirts of Zootopia. I ran into the wall for cover right next to the door, Nick, Judy, then Alex were lined up behind me. While in front on the other side of the door there was Delgato, Fangmeyer, and their apprentices, Kion and Jasiri who I met a while back.

"You guys ready?" Delgato asked. We all nodded. Delgato nodded before looking at me and signaled with his head for me to help him. We got out of cover and stood in front of the door and kicked it in with Nick and Fangmeyer leading the way into the building dart guns in paw. We went in and cleared the building.

After the all clear, we did a thorough search of the building. We didn't find what we were looking for. I was talking to Jasiri and Kion when an angry Alex walked over. "Again with the dead ends!" he said grabbing the fur on his head in frustration.

"Sixth time this month," Kion said thinking.

"Anytime we think we have a lead to find the kids, we fall short and hit a dead end. AAAHH! It's so frustrating!" Jasiri exclaimed shouting out into the sky, or ceiling since we're inside.

"I'm going to have to ask for their help, aren't I." I thought. I sighed, "I'll go find them tonight, and if gods willing they'll help instead of shooting me on sight."

"Hey Jack, Is everything alright?" Alex asked with an eyebrow raised and his head tilted.

"What," I said not realizing he was talking to me. "Yeah, Yeah I'm fine," I said. Before they could ask anything more Nick walked up.

"Come on guys let's head back to the station," he said before turning around and walking to the cruisers. We got back to the station and reported the whole thing to Bogo who seemed to take it normally. He dismissed us for the day and when the time came for us to go home, we all left with anger and sadness weighing us down.

But what weighed me down. Was what I was going to do.

12:25 AM

I just got up from a nap and was getting ready to leave. I had urban camo jeans, t-shirt along with a black jacket and my hat. I also had my backpack with my officer uniform, vest, 'dart gun', my badge was in my pocket.

I was about to go when I looked on my nightstand and saw my marine knife. "Would I need that." I thought. I shook my head and walked out. Just for me to turn around a few seconds later to grab it.

I walked out and went to the living room. I wrote a quick note, basically telling my parents that I went in early to work out. "I hope they don't wake up too early." I thought. I quietly made my way to the door.

"I hope Judy doesn't hear me leaving." I thought as I snuck out slowly and quietly. When I got outside I put my headphones in before flipping the hood over my head and started my journey.

The half moon was in the sky shining down on the city which returned it by shining its lights back on it. I was on a 'bridge' where it went over an alleyway. I looked over the side to see no one there.

So I over the guard railing and dropped to the cold hard concrete below. My feet slammed into the ground and I timed the roll perfectly. But I was still on one knee when I stopped. "Few…" I huffed looking back up at the drop.

I quickly looked around to see the ally empty. I stood up and started walking down the alley before I noticed the paintings on the walls and ground. Each one different year stand to say the same message. I noticed one, a skeleton wolf holding an ax. It had worn-out clothes with the shirt being torn up around the stomach.

The top half had the words DEDSEC in white. "When did she do this." I thought before continuing down the alley. After a few more paw steps I saw a light hanging over a metal door. Next to it was a number panel one to nine.

"Let's see if this still works." I thought as I entered in my code.

1459, I punched in the code and it beeped at me. I sighed, "It makes sense that they would change the code." I thought before kneeling down. I pulled out my knife and carefully pulled the face plate off exposing the wires behind it. I started examining the wires before unhooking the locking mechanism. I then got up and was able to jiggle it open with my knife just enough for me to put my paws in.

Then I slid the door to the side opening it for the world to see. Behind the door was stairs that descended into darkness. I took in a deep breath, "Well here goes nothing." I thought as I descended into the darkness.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and I started walking around trying to find a light or something to help with the dark. But not long after, a light came on and a gun was pressed to the back of my head.

"You have about 10 seconds to explain why you're here." a familiar voice said from behind me.

"It's me, Holloway," I said hoping he would remember me, oh he did.

"Yeah, that's why I'm asking you… why are you here?" He said pressing the gun against my head more violently. That's when more mammals walked out of the shadows. One of them was a female tiger.

"Marcus what's going on?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Found Jack." he said in a slow and angry voice.

"Marcus put the gun down." another voice came in. It was a Hyena who said that. Holloway did and holstered the sidearm. I let my arms drop and the breath that I didn't know I was holding, out. Marcus walked in front of me and headed to the group. The tiger walked forward.

"So Jack, what brought you back to Dedsec?" she asked with a smug smirk.

"I just need some help-"

"With what?" Holloway interrupted.

"I'm trying to find missing children, and I thought you people out of everyone else would want to help," I said plainly.

"How many?" wolf with a mask that had lights up at his eyes showing random expressions asked.

"285, and counting," I said. They all looked at each other wide-eyed before huddling together. It didn't take long for them to turn around again.

"Okay Jack, you win. We'll help you." The tiger said before signaling for me to follow her. So I did, the whole area was illuminated. But we walked into a side room with no door. In the corner was a row of lockers and near that was a table with a small metal box on it, right next to the small table was a long desk with a computer on it with a couple drones next to it.

"You're about to get the Dedsec discount." she said sitting down at the computer. "Give me your phone," she said holding out a paw. I just dug into my pocket and unplugged my headphones before handing her my phone. "Is there something on here I shouldn't see?" she said teasing.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." I said not amused rolling my eyes.

"Oh come on Jack I'm trying to be nice at least hummer me, unlike Wrench," she said smiling. Wrench was the wolf with the mask.

"Well, Sitara when your old crew hates you. You're not too keen on opening up." I said putting my back against the desk as she plugged my phone into her computer.

"Oh. And your stuff in there." she pointed to the metal box on the table. I walked over and opened the box to reveal two gauntlets and a bandana. I grabbed one of the gauntlets first and examined it.

I put them on and made sure everything was on correctly. I then flicked my wrists and a blade came out of both of them. "They kept my hidden blades." I thought in astonishment. Then I grabbed my bandanna. I then took my bandanna and tied it around my neck.

"Here you go," Sitara said holding up my phone. I grabbed it and plugged my headphones in again.

"What did you do?" I asked looking up from my phone.

"I installed the Dedsec app. So now if we get anything we can keep in touch." she winked at me. "Also we'll be able to send information to you. Oh and here." she handed me a wire. "This will allow you to hack into anything you need to hack," she said standing up. "Let's go see what the others found," she said as she walked out of the door.

I followed her back into the main room. The room was made out of concrete with carpet, white wallpaper that was painted on. The stairs lead down to a wooden platform that met with the carpet. In the center of the room was a long table with foldable chairs around it.

In the corner, there was a flat screen with a couch in front of it. The room smelled like coffee and energy drinks. It was at least cool enough to keep the jacket on. They were all around a computer.

"So find anything yet?" Sitara asked.

"Yeah, we did," Marcus said not looking up from the screen. Marcus was a fox with black and white fur with blue eyes.

"This van has been spotted in almost every area where the kids vanished." Wrench said with a robotic voice from the mask.

"And we think we found their hideout." Josh a koala said placing clicking and a picture came up. The picture was of the abandoned building on the outskirts of town.

"Well then let's go. Josh, you stay here and keep us posted." Marcus Holloway said. (same fox with black fur.)

"Ok. Oh, wait Jack!" Josh said frantically. I turned just in time to see him toss something my direction. I caught it, the object was a square shape with circular corners. Before I asked he answered.

"It's a packable drone. You can control it with your phone and it's already linked." He said turning back around.

"Thanks," I said turning around to see Sitara holding a computer bag with a sling.

"You might want this. Hacker and all. Consider yours." she said as I grabbed it. The bag was urban camo and was small and compact. The laptop could be balanced on one leg, easy to use.

"Thanks," I said putting it over my shoulder so it sat in a comfortable position so I can run jump and move freely without having to worry about the new laptop or bag.

"You ready?" Holloway said in an irritated voice standing next to Wrench. They were waiting at the stairs.

"Yeah," I said walking over

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Sitara said running over. "I want to join in on the adventure," she said walking past me and Holloway.

"The more the merrier." Wrench said walking up the stairs. Sitara walked up behind Wrench then Holloway behind her. But not before giving me a dirty and angry look, his muzzle looked like he was growling. He ascended the stairs after the others, with me behind him.

2:28 AM

We arrived at the abandoned building, Wrench pulled up to where the police parked the first time. "We're here." he chirped.

"Alright let's get inside and see what we can find," Sitara said getting out of the vehicle. We all followed her lead and got out.

I looked up to see some clouds slowly making their way through the sky before someone tapped my shoulder. I looked to see Wrench.

"What?" I asked.

"You might need this," he said handing me a Glock with some spare ammo. I took the gun by the handle before taking the bag.

I placed the items where I could easily reach them before nodding to him and started walking towards the building. When we got inside it looked like a check in receptions desk for a hotel. There was a hallway on the right and a hallway to the left.

"I'll go left with Sitara. You and Wrench will go see if you can't find anything to the right." Holloway said. We all agreed and headed towards our assigned hallway. Wrench and I went room to room clearing each one, looking all over for any signs of something. We were now in the second to last room.

It was an open space with a queen sized bed, T.V, and dresser with a clear wall that had a shelf on it. Wrench was looking under the bed for anything while I looked around the dresser before going to the shelf.

"So… I heard there was a shootout between the police and a gang here." Wrench said still looking under the bed.

"You'll be right," I said nonchalantly while I looked over the shelf.

"I looked into it and the gang's name was… Oh come on I know it because it was cool," he said standing up shaking his head trying to remember.

I started looking over the shelf to find an old antique metal, trophy thing. It was a wolf in armor and a long sword stabbed into the ground. It was a metallic brown color like copper. "Mmm. What's this?" I thought before I grabbed it and tried to take a closer look at it. But it had a string attached to it.

"The Underground Devils…" Wrench said before he was interrupted by a *Clink Click Click* noise behind the wall. The next thing we know is that the wall opened. I quickly cut the string and stepped back from the opening. The door opened completely allowing us to see a dark staircase descending downward into darkness.

"Secret passageway cool," Wrench said in awe.

"Same old Wrench." I thought.

"Come on. Let's go." I said as I started walking down. Wrench apparently put the statue thing in my bag. Without noticing my uniform. We made our way down the stairs before coming to a very dark room where Wrench tripped over something. I finally found the switch and turned on the lights. It revealed computers and other equipment, and Wrench tripped over a tool box.

"What's all this?" I asked myself looking around the room. I walked up to a desk that had a computer and a map of Zootopia next to it. I turned on the computer and it was saved to what looked like a schedule.

"Wrench you might want to see this," I said not looking away from the screen. Wrench came over and looked at the screen.

"That's a map of the route that each can takes." Wrench said amazed.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that there's more than one know," I said downloading all the information. I then grabbed and followed up the map and put it in my bag. That's when my phone went off and I noticed it was somewhat like a radio where it connected to Dedsec so we all can communicate with each other.

"Wrench, Jack! Find anything yet?" that was Sitara.

"Oh yeah. We found enough information…" Wrench explained before he was interrupted by a voice.

"Hello little chicken fucks, well if you found our little hideout congratulations. You'll be rewarded with hot fiery death. Bye Bye-e." the voice was recorded.

"Vaas?" Wrench said shocked. I was about to ask him who that was when we both heard something. *Beep Beep Beep* I looked under one of the tables to see an explosive.

"GET OUT NOW!" I shouted before both Wrench and I raised up the stairs we ran as fast as we could. We got to the entrance when all of a sudden I was sent flying forward. I slammed into the hard concrete. With Wrench next to me. Sitara and Holloway were already outside.

Sitara ran to us to make sure we were ok while Holloway went to grab something. While Sitara was making sure we were ok Holloway seemed to get angry like his teeth would shatter at the pressure he was grinding them. I was able to stand up just in time to take a fist to the muzzle.

"Marcus, what's wrong with you?" Sitara said not getting a reply. I got a reply, it was his foot as he stomped on my stomach. It was so hard I almost wrapped around his foot. The force was enough for fluid to come out of my mouth along with blood. Before he could do anything more Wrench got up and grabbed him pulling him away.

"Dud what's gotten into you?" Wrench asked as he held Holloway.

"He works for the ZPD! He's going to sell us out!" He said thrashing around trying to get free of Wrench's hold.

That's when I noticed my badge laying on the ground. "That's what he saw! It must have rolled out of my pocket after the blast, that's what he saw and went to grab." I thought to piece it together. I quickly grabbed it and shoved it back into my pocket.

"Marcus that doesn't make any sense. He came to us for help, he already knew where our hideout is so asking for help doesn't make sense. He could have just told them where we were." Sitara said trying to reason with the pissed off fox.

"NO! I told you we shouldn't have trusted him, he betrayed us and left us behind!" He said. That got Sitara to punch him in the face.

"HE LOOKED FOR A BETTER LIFE!" She said screaming. "He was an orphan looking for a better life he thought it was the military, leave him alone," she said the last part almost as low and as terrifying as the Chief.

He just stayed there looking a little shocked that Sitara yelled and punched him. She came over and grabbed me taking me to the car. She sat me down in the back of the car, she grabbed the medic bag and dug her paws into it to find cotton balls. She then put it against my nose.

"Thank's," I said plainly.

"No problem… I just forget how much anger he has because you left," she said making sure I was okay.

"Why does he hate me so much?" I asked more out of curiosity.

"Because Jack he saw you as his little brother. Someone he could help, protect, and guard threw life. But when you left… He feels betrayed." She explained while she checked me then sat down next to me.

"Well, that explains a lot. Thank's." I said looking down. Then I felt a gentle smack on my shoulder.

"Hey, at least we're helping you with this. And Josh just informed me that he got us some more street help." She said smiling at me.

"Let me guess. The Rook's?" when I said that she nodded. "At least it's people who don't completely hate me," I said chuckling. She cracked a smile at me.

"Yeah. maybe we should get ready to leave we have," She paused looking at the time. "We have about two hours of night left and I'm guessing you have work tomorrow?"

"Yeah I do and I have to make a goddamn good excuse as to how I 'found' this evidence," I said doing the paw gesture of the quotes.

"Yeah, I see why," she said rolling getting up and walking into the van. I followed so I could look through the evidence. When I sat down the door shut along with the cabin's front. Wrench was in the driver's seat while Holloway was in the passengers.

Nothing was said as Wrench drove to the next area. But as I looked through the evidence, something caught my eye. "What the?" I thought as I looked it over. It was a list of kids.

I scrolled thru the list to see name after name of kids along with some information such as. Name age, height, weight, and what I'm guessing is the route they're taking. "How are they getting all this information about their targets.

It was just name after name but a group caught my eye. A fox named Vincent Sims and a wolf named Kyle 'Sims' Warren. They looked familiar before I looked closely and recognized them. Those were the two at Largo's room the day we went there. The ones who were being bullied are now kidnapped by a street gang.

"Can these two get a break." I thought. I looked through it some more just to find more kids. One being a rabbit. So I looked over the information.

Honey 'Unknown'

Species: Bunny

Age: 13

Height: 2 feet tall

167, Blue

"Well, thank's for the last name," I said sarcastically. But then I read another one under that.

Aiden 'Unknown'

Species: 'Timber Wolf'

Age: 14

Height: 7 feet tall

195, Red, Yellow

"Geez, 7 feet tall. Goddamn, they captured Goliath." I thought a little jokingly. "WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS SHIT!" I screamed on the inside.

"What's the colors, What's the number for, why do they have quotes on Timberwolf. AAAAHHHH! This made more questions than answers." At least it points us in the direction to find them.

I hope you enjoyed that but to clarify one thing. Honey and Aiden are characters owned by Spectre47 and yes I asked permission to use them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: To The Rescue?**

 **Hey there, this is an announcement I guess? But one leave a Review damn it! Two have any of you noticed the references to movies, games, and books or is it that well hidden, If you find them Leave a review, PM me and if your right you get a brownie point. Now for a little something different. I have three new story ideas however there not from a book or anything, there my own world, made idea stories that I own, and I don't know I can do that on this website it might need to be posted on another or go under a false name, title, franchise, thing. But I'm hoping to post the first chapter of one of those stories tomorrow or sometime within the week if I can.**

We pulled up to a parking lot that had two vehicles parked in the center of it. The paint job on both of them was green and gold, the famous Rook's color. One was a truck while the other was a van with the words The Rook's in gold paint on the sides. Mammals with the same color clothes walked around staying on guard. We parked in front of the two vehicles while the guards just kept doing what they were doing.

We stepped out of our vehicle before walking over to the Rooks. Halfway there the mammal we were looking for got out of the truck. A wolf, 20 years old, he had a hat on along with a gauntlet on his left arm. He also had dark blue jeans and a dark green shirt with a hoody shirt underneath.

"Way it's our old friends DedSec.," the wolf said with a smile on his face. Then he looked at me.

"Way if it isn't my old apprentice." he kept the smile on his face. "How you doing kid?" he asked.

"Fine," I said plainly.

"Well, thanks to your friend here," he said signaling to Sitara as he signaled for one of the guys who came over with cloth in his paws. The leader took it and walked over to me.

"I knew you were coming so, I was able to grab the thing you forgot a while back." he said as he handed me the cloth.

I took it in my paws, it had some weight to it. I unwrapped it to find something I never thought I would ever see again. It was my old Kukri, Jacob the wolf in front of me, gave this to me when I first became his apprentice.

"He kept it all this time?" I thought to myself. The Kukri had a normal Kukri blade but with a dragon design in it. The handle was a smooth black and gold pattern on it. My eyes were wide as I looked at it.

"Oh and this," he said tossing something at me. I was fast enough to look up and catch it. It was big enough to fit in my palm. I opened my paw to look at it. It was an old flip lighter with the Airborne Ranger symbol on it. 73rd Airborne Ranger Corp.

My eyes shot open. "So I left this with the Rooks. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!" I shouted in my mind. "Well, at least I have it again." I thought before throwing it in my pocket.

"Thanks, Jacob," I said in return to his kindness.

"Don't worry about it. But I hear you guys need help finding a lot of kids," he said walking over to the truck.

We stayed there talking about what to do and how to go about things when I looked at the time on my phone. 5:45 AM.

"SHIT!" I shouted mentally.

"I have to go," I said turning around and heading in the direction of the station. Sitara seemed confused but then remembered the conversation from earlier.

"Oh Jack I'll drive you!" she exclaimed running to our van. "Jacob can you drop my lovable idiots off back at the Dedsec hide out.

"No problem." He said not questioning what was happening.

We both jumped into the van she started it up and started driving. We got to a block away when she pulled over.

"Alright make sure everything you don't normally have is in here, we'll keep it safe at the hideout. Make sure you have everything you need is on you," she said almost like a mother dropping their child off at school. I threw everything I couldn't have on me in the back before making sure I had everything I needed.

When that was done I hit the door signaling for her to leave. She took off driving down the road before taking a right. I started running to the station, Luckily Clawhauser was just arriving, he was just walking up the stairs. But that's when I noticed I still had the two hidden blades on me. I quickly unstrapped them and threw them into my bag.

I then started running. "Wait Clawhauser!" I shouted causing the cheetah to turn and smile at me as he held the door for me. I ran over and smiled at the cheetah.

"Good morning," I said as I ran by heading to the gym.

"Morning," he said as I ran by. I headed straight for the gym.

I worked out for awhile before Alex walked in. I was seating in the break area when he walked over. "Hey Jack your parents need us back at the office we're going to look over the case over... again." He said, he sounded tired to be looking it over again.

"Alright, i'll be there in a minute," I said still sitting down. I cleaned myself off and headed to our cubicles.

I walked into the office area with other officers and apprentices going about their business. I walked over to our cubicle to see the three working hard on looking at the same stuff over and over again.

At this point, I had an idea as to how I was going to explain how I found the evidence. I walked up with two folders in my paws and a smile on my face.

"Mom, Dad!" I said loud enough for them to hear me. Their heads shot up their ears in the air. When they saw it was me they smiled.

"You scared us today when we didn't find you in your room," Judy said like a concerned mother.

"Yeah sorry about that. But I have news about the case." I said rubbing the back of my head before laying the two folders down in the open space between Nick and Judy. I opened it to show all the evidence I found.

"I did some digging when I got here earlier this morning, and I found this." I pointed to one picture of the van. "That van has been sighted near almost all of the children's disappearances," I said spreading out the other pictures.

"Nice find but-" Judy said before I held up a paw for silence.

"I know what you're going to say, and yes I do know where this van will be. The route it's taking is here." I said pointing to the route it's taking and tracing it with my finger.

"It'll be moving across the Iron Trail Bridge today," I said with a smile on my face.

"Then let's go get 'em," Alex said ready to actually get something done. Nick had the same look on his face when he shot up out of his seat.

"Fine," Judy said standing up grabbing her radio. "Delgato Fangmeyer we found something gets to your cruisers now," she ordered into her radio.

We got to the cruisers and speed off towards the bridge. We were seating at a light about to turn onto the street that leads to the bridge when the said van drove by. I know because it had the same license plate as in the pictures.

"There it is!" I exclaimed pointing to the van. Judy saw it and flipped on the sirens and Nick hit the gas. He turned the wheel causing the wheels to scream on the pavement as we speed across the intersection we were right behind the van. Delgato and Fangmeyer saw it too and were speeding right behind us.

After a few minutes of chasing the van and Judy screaming on the radio for them to pull over, we were now on the bridge. It was a simple bridge with guard rails and was a four lane road. The bridge went over one of Zootopia's many rivers but the river was blue and clean.

An idea popped into my head, it was an awful idea but it was the only one I had. "Dad pulls up close to it Alex you're with me," I ordered. Nick pulled up close to the van while holding it steady, I called Kion and Jasiri who followed with the god awful plan of mine. While Nick held it steady Alex and I climbed out of the vehicle and onto the roof.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Judy screamed more as a mother than an officer.

"I have an idea. An awful horribly stupid idea. But it's the only one I got." I said in response to Judy's cry.

"Now Alex. You have to aim for the back you and whoever lands with you are in charge of opening the back. Ok." I said over the loud wind and the sounds of the sirens. He nodded in response.

Without question he jumped across grabbing the handle on the side, he was able to hold on and put his foot on the rest. He was in the van and was now working on breaking the lock with Jasiri. That left me and Kion with the driver.

"Alright, Jack! You can do this." I told myself. Before I ran forward and jumped across the gap. I was aiming for the mirror and foot rest. I jumped and I was able to grab onto the metal frame but a part of it snapped causing me to fall off, my foot was on the foot rest but my left arm smacked on the road and was being dragged.

The mirror was still attached to the vehicle. That was the only reason I wasn't in the middle of the road. I was able to lift myself up again and stand up on the footrest. I was on the passenger side while Kion darted the driver and was now holding the wheel while trying not to get hit by the passenger. I pulled out my Dart gun and tranqed the passenger who was a Timberwolf. While the driver was a tiger.

"Uh… Jack. I can't stop it!" Kion shouted from the other side.

"Yeah, I can see that. Hold on, I'll try to reach it through this side." I said. But before I could do anything a car shot across the median and slammed into the side of the car causing us to swerve to the right almost hitting Nick's cruiser.

I slammed up against the vehicle, I changed on while the car swerved out of control. "HANG ON!" Kion shouted as we slammed into the guardrail the van, however, didn't stop. It broke the metal and went flying off the side of the bridge. I started to float away from the vehicle before it was about 9 feet from Alex and Jasiri who were still holding onto the back.

Alex was smacking the lock, it snapped just in time for the van to hit the water. Followed by me. I hit the cold water. the freezing cold water making my fur sway. I started swimming down when I saw Alex and Jasiri open the van up to. I don't know if the kids knew what was happening or cared who was saving them they just started swimming. I had no time to do a headcount as I was trying to get to the passenger of the vehicle when I noticed Kion was swimming with to the surface while he held onto the driver.

I reached the passenger side and grabbed the knocked out wolf, I was able to pull him out and I started swimming towards the surface. The shining light of the sun could be seen from underneath the waves. The shadowy figures swimming to the surface some already to the surface, a few already heading to the shore.

After the long night and after doing that I was starting to get tired, I started to slow down in my strokes. "Oh god, don't tell me this is how I die!" I shouted in my mind. But then I felt the weight start to lift off me. I looked to see another wolf helping with the gang member.

He was a massive wolf, built like a tank, but he also looked tired so we helped each other. We both swam towards the light. Until our heads hit the air, we took a deep breath filling our lungs. Before we both started swimming to the shore. The unconscious wolf started breathing normally thankfully.

As we got closer to the shoreline I noticed Kion giving the tiger CPR with help from Alex. Jasiri was making sure everyone was alive and kicking. We finally made it dry land and Alex helped with taking the wolf away, while I just lay there with the tank. The sound of the water and the city blended well.

I laid there for a while before the giant wolf sat up and spoke. "What? Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I said looking at him.

"Thank's for the whole saving thing." he said plainly.

"No problem, if you really want to thank someone thanks the hyena and the other wolf, they broke the door freeing you guys so," I said waving off his thank's.

"Well all of you did a job and for that I thank you." he said.

"You want to know what my job was. Falling, that was it. Falling, from falling four feet to falling with style." I said jokingly. It made both of us chuckle. That's when a bunny came running over.

"Aiden!" the young bunny shouted as she jumped slamming into his side hugging the BFG.

"So that's Aiden." I thought remembering the kidnaped files of kids on the vehicle. I noticed that Aiden was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue and white shorts. While the bunny had skinny jeans and a yellow shirt on that had a carrot on the front of it.

"Hi there Honey, are you alright?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah I'm alright, scared a little but fine." she said shrugging it off.

"Jack we need you overhear." That was Jasiri.

"No rest for the wicked a," I said out loud in response.

She chuckled "I'm afraid not." she said smiling.

"AAALLLRRIIGGHHTT!" I shouted, more to be random and funny. I stood up and walked over.

"What is it?" I asked as I approached the others.

"All of the kids are accounted for," Kion informed me.

"But there's a problem," Jasiri said kicking a rock.

"What kind of problem?" I asked folding my arms.

"Well seeing on how far we fell," Kion said pointing to the bridge that was a lot higher then I thought it was. "The others can't get to us and there's no way for a boat to get to us, so we have to walk around and into Rook territory." he finished.

"And, I don't see a problem here," I said confused. The Rook's aren't just friendly to me but also to the Police, they don't do any 'illegal' activity, well as far as the officers know. Gang violence has gone down drastically over the years now it's just the Underground Devils and the Rook's, and as we all know the big problem is the U.D.

"Well you see, there isn't. It's just it might be hostile because of the two tag along's." Jasiri said signaling to the two U.D gang members.

"Now I see the conflict," I said letting my head drop.

"So what should we do?" Alex asked.

"Who me?" I asked confused who he was talking to.

"Well yeah, military experience and also you're a captain," Jasiri said with a smile.

"You do know Judy herself is a lieutenant right. You outrank your mother and father." Alex said a little surprised at his realization.

"Fine let's start heading out," I stood there thinking of what to do. "Ok, Kion Alex you guys get the tiger I got the wolf," I said grabbing the wolf's wrist and picking him up. I threw him over my shoulders and did the fireman's carry.

"Alright, Jasiri you're in charge of watching the kids and make sure none of them stray away from us," I said smiling.

"You got it Jack." she said laughing a little as she went to get all the kids who were just talking to each other.

When we started heading to where we could meet up with the other. Nothing bad happened, we were able to get to the others and transport the kids to the station without any problems. But I did see figures staring at us. They were on top of a building as they watched us drive away.

We got to the station without any problems all the kids were inside the building getting check ups and talking to their parents. Well and that's when my parents found me, I was talking to Alex, Jasiri, and Kion when I hear the dreaded words.

"JACK FENIX!" I hear Judy yell my name. It made me flinch.

"Ooohhh you're in big trouble," Jasiri said jokingly. I turned around to see an oh so angry bunny running towards me.

"AAAHHHH WHAT I DO?" I shouted a little scared. Judy slowed down to a walk before stopping in front of me.

"Well let's count shall we, one you jumped off of a moving vehicle, two you almost fell off the said vehicle risking getting hit by traffic, three you flew off the bridge and you scared us half to death." She counted the offenses.

"And that's the worst one of all," Nick said as his muzzle went in between Judy's ears as they stood straight up on her head before disappearing behind them again. Nick made us laugh even Judy.

"But seriously you're not in trouble just don't do anything like that again," Judy said hugging me.

"No promises, but I'll try. Oh, and can you not tell Hailey about the hole jumping from car thing?" I said hugging her back before looking down at her. Nick came over and joined the group huge after a while we broke the huge just for two kids to come over to us. It was Aiden and Honey.

"Hey. Can we talk to you in private?" Aiden asked. At first, my eyes were wide and my ears were in the air, I pointed to Judy, Aiden shocks his head as he then pointed at me.

"Um… Sure." I said. Aiden then signaled to follow him while Honey stayed close to him. I followed him outside in front of the building but out of the way where no one would hear us. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Honey and I would like to help in the investigation." He said smiling nervously. I was surprised at first but I knew my answer.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO, and there's no debating that. Besides that not even my word to say." I said shaking my head.

"Then who's word is it then," Honey asked standing up straight.

"Chief Bogo, And let me tell you that conversation will be two things. Over before it started, and unpleasant." I said smiling a little at my victory.

"But we want to help," Aiden said getting a little hostile.

"Wow there, calm down Incredible Hulk, if you want to try to go ahead and let me tell you I know it well be no," I said as we walked back into the station.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The New Recruits**

 **REVIEW THE STORY! I mean come on guys I need reviews so I know you guys want to see more and I want to know what you guys are thinking, you're reactions. So please do a simple task and leave a review!**

We walked into the station and went our separate ways. Aiden and Honey went to talk to Bogo, while I went to talk to two others who were abducted. I walked into one of the rooms that were attending to the kids and found the two I wanted to talk to. It was the two adopted brothers that I met at my old school.

I cleared my throat to get their attention, the two brothers looked up. They seemed to remember me instantly.

"Hey, I would like, to begin with your name's," I said with a warm smile. They looked at each other before looking at me.

"Kyle Sims." the wolf said.

"Vincent Sims." the fox said.

"Well, shit they are brother's." I thought.

"Well, I would like to know if you two are alright and if you two need a ride home. Well, when you're allowed to." I said. The looked at each other before Vincent answered.

"Yeah we're alright," he said not making eye contact with me. I knew he was lying, so I knelt down and looked them in the eye.

"Now don't lie to me. I can guess you two are debating something, and I don't like it. So come on just tell me what your thinking." I said trying to break the ice hoping for them to at least reply.

"We're not lying to you, we're fine." He said lying to me again.

"I know you're lying to me. Come on you two can trust me." I said with a smile, I was trying to be friendly.

"How can we trust you-" I held up a paw interrupting Kyle. I pointed to my badge before answering.

"I'm also the one that reported the bullying when we were visiting the school," I said with a little smirk.

"Yeah that's true and at least now when we're bullied some mammal well step in it being a teacher or student," Kyle said.

"Yeah, don't expect Ms. Bates to help anytime soon," Vincent said with a little smile.

"Oh yeah, yeah that's true don't expect her to grow a thing close to an actual heart anytime soon," I said chuckling with the other two laughing.

"Yeah, but let me tell you two something real for a few seconds. Life will get better. It might not seem like it will. But it well gets better, I know what you two are going through. I was bullied when I was in school. Hell, I lost my family and was an orphan three and a half years." I said stating a fact. "And look at me now. I'm adopted by the dynamic duo, a ZPD apprentice, I'm bayed, Love my parents and I have a-" before I could finish what I was saying, a familiar voice shouted at me.

"JACK FENIX!" Hailey yield from the doorway. I slowly turned around to see a very angry Hailey making her way towards me. My ears were down at the sound of my girlfriend being angry at me. She made her way towards and as she got closer I noticed she seemed conflicted. She had a mix of emotions going on inside of her. She walked like she was angry, had a look on her face of fear, anger, joy.

She then started running towards me which made me a little nervous. "Lesion Hailey whatever the others told you, it's a joke," I said jokingly. She then slammed into me, her arms wrapped around me and her head resting on my chest.

"Don't you ever do something as dumb as you did. You psycho." She said backing away and playfully punching my shoulder. She had tears in her eyes but I could tell she was relieved to see me in one piece and not on the side of the highway, or at the bottom of the river.

"Hey, I'm not going to leave you. Remember what I said when I spent the night at your house. It's true and it still stands as truth." I said putting a paw on her beautiful face before kissing her on her forehead.

"And who told you?" I asked stepping back.

"Delgato." She said with a little smile on her face.

"Well remind me to get him as my sparring partner next time," I said with an evil smirk on me.

"Well do handsome Jack," she said kissing my muzzle before walking away. I couldn't help but watch as she walked away in skinny jeans and a pure white lab coat. That's when an idea popped into my head.

"See you later Snow!" I yelled her new nickname.

"What?" she said turning around confused.

"Yeah, that's your new nickname," I said with a giant smirk over my muzzle.

"Alright… Slick." She said walking away with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile at the nickname. I shook my head and turned to look at the other two with my paws on my hip.

"Who was that?" Kyle asked.

"That was my girlfriend Hailey. Who I love with all my heart." I said acting like a fool with a dumb look on my face, but I didn't care. "See what I mean. Even if it seems bad, don't lose hope and keep to faith. It'll get better, one way, or another." I said before another interruption took place.

It was Aiden and Honey walking over with huge smiles on their faces. "Now what." I thought as they got closer.

"Well let's just say Bogo gave us permission to help and ride along with you guys on the case," Aiden said with a huge smile on his face.

"And he said that You have to be our guide." Honey said with an evil grin.

"Damn you Bogo." I thought to curse the buffalo.

"Now he's just trying to tick me off," I grumbled at the duo.

"What makes you say that?" Honey asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Because we mess with each other and Bogo being the big brother over our shoulder, he can mess with us in... 'unique' ways," I explained. *Sigh* "Follow me, i"ll show you around." I said. "You two want to be police officers when you grow up or something?" I asked a little confused.

"Well, i've thought about it," Aiden said scratching the back of his head. "I've also thought about joining the marines but you know."

"The war ended, yeah 85-year long war and it ends with my generation," I said as we walked around. "Have you had any family survey?" I asked the couple.

"Yeap! My dad and grandfather and a few of my brothers and two sisters served." Honey said with pride. We both then looked up at Aiden for his response.

"My father served and my grandfather, and well up the line. How about you?" He asked.

"Same as you, all the way down to me," I said not necessarily trying to give away the fact I served. They both looked at me with surprise.

"You fought in the war?" Honey asked a little shocked.

"Yes." Was all I said as we continued our little journal.

"What-. You can't just leave us with that. Come on tell us the details." Honey said jumping around me.

"Yeah come on tell us, tell us." Aiden joined in. After a certain point, I just gave up.

"Fine! I served in the Marine corp 101st rifle battalion, C company. That's all you're getting." I said sternly as we walked back into the main lobby after the short tour. That's when I noticed Hailey was still up talking to her father before she saw me with the two ride alongs.

"Who are the new ones? Oh, and Erin wanted to talk to you about… something." She said with a smile.

"These two are going to help us on the case. So… yeah." I said jokingly with the yeah. Honey seeing her opportunity to joke around by playfully smacking my leg. "This is Aiden and Honey," I said introducing them to Hailey. "And this is my girlfriend Hailey."

"Why hello there. Nice to meet you." Honey said with a smile before raising her paw up to shake Hailey's paw.

"Nice to meet you too," Hailey said with a nice smile before turning to me. She got on her toes and gave me a kiss on the lips before turning around. "Sorry but I have to get back to work," she said waving to us before stepping into the elevator and heading down to the lap. Before I could do anything Erin came walking up to me.

Erin, 16-year-old female black wolf with blue eyes she was a new recruit that I'm watching over and making sure I teach her what she needs to know to pass her field test. She walked up holding herself with pride before stopping in front of us. "We're needed by Bogo," she said normally.

"What did you do this time." I joked.

"I think it's more of what you did, daredevil Jack." She shot back with a smile.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one who jumped," I said defensively holding my arms up.

"Yeah. But it was your idea." She said with confidence. I just let my head drop in defeat. I was so caught up with the chat I didn't notice how lost Honey and Aiden looked.

"Come on you two. I'm assigned to watch you aren't I." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Aiden said a little nervous.

"Come along then," I said signaling with my paws for them to follow and they did. We followed Erin to the chief's office. I knocked on the door, with Erin standing next to me. I then turned to the tag along. "Stay here," I said sternly. They both nodded and stayed there. That's when the giant door opened up with a water buffalo behind it. He signaled for me to enter and take a seat.

"You stay here Erin." He said as he shut the door behind me. The first thing I noticed was there was a single empty seat in between Nick and Judy who also seemed oh so confused on what was happening. I just took my seat in between my parents and awaited what was to come. Bogo walked around his desk before taking a seat and looking through folders. Before he found mine.

"Well Jack I finally received your 'Folder' and took a small peek at it, and since you're a 'minor' your parents should take a look at it," he said handing it to me first. The whole point of this is to see if you're qualified for it but since I joined and passed this doesn't really matter anymore. But I guess he had to wait for my military record.

"I don't know why I have to be here for this," I said nonchalantly laying back in the seat.

"Because I thought you would like to look it over with your boss, and your parents." He said his normal gruff voice. I just signaled for the go ahead and Judy quickly took the folder and opened it and placed it for all four of us to see it. I couldn't help but sneak a peek at it just to see what it had in it.

Jack Fenix

Born, February 9, 2000

Species: Wolf

Age: 17

BackGround

Grew up in Zootopia, Had a little sister. He excelled in school with both grades and sports, was in football as a wide receiver, Track and volunteering to help the band. Graduated high school at 13, and was invited to hundreds of colleges all over the world with free tuition. But then he lost his parents and younger sibling at 14, lived on the streets for 2 years singing and playing guitar to scrape by. When he turned 16 he joined the Marines, and from his school days was invited to a Military college while in boot camp, he passed, and fought in the southern front seeing almost every major engagement/ operation. Showed leadership and promise and was sent to the 141 commando task force. Reached the rank of Captain in the Marine corp and kept it in the Commandos. Received the Medal of honor, 4 Purple Hearts, The Iron Cross, The Golden shield, and The Silver Star. He is a natural born leader.

Psychological Profile

Clever, fast thinker, fast learner, natural born leader, Smooth talker, 'Silver tongue.' A bit headstrong, intelligent, driven. Suffers from depression and PTSD, symptoms may be. Hallucinations, Nightmares, Hard time socializing, and Flashbacks. Must be watched closely.

Training

Military College; Advanced Robotics, Mechanical Engineering. Vehicle repair. Rifleman, Marksman. Commando Sniper course. Airborne course, Diving school. Explosives expert.

Relevant Experience/ training

Street fighter, Experience in technology and Hacking, _, Parkour/ Free running, 'Gunslinger'. Able to think in a quick and fast paced time and stay calm in high-stress situations, he is very capable for his age.

Everyone seemed almost shocked and surprised at the information that was presented to them. Even the chief seemed to be left at aw.

"Son way didn't you tell us this?" Judy said looking in astonishment.

"Because most of it doesn't matter," I said nonchalantly.

"Being a Commando doesn't matter to you. Son, you are the most badass mammal I have ever known." Nick said not looking away from the paper that sat in front of him. I couldn't help but smile at the compliment.

"Thank's dad. But if I'm free to go, I have a lot to do." I said getting off the chair.

"Yes you're dismissed, oh and Jack there's a few new recruits that I need you to show around he said with what I thought was a smile.

"Yes, sir." I sighed walking out of his office. I closed the door behind me and found myself standing in front of four familiar mammals. One a red fox with icy blue eyes. A cat with black and white fur and brown eyes. A gray wolf with dark blue eyes, last but not least. A Black Backed Jackal with bright amber eyes.

They all looked at me before smiling, without a word I shot forward and hugged the red fox, who hugged me back. The others came in for a group hug.

"Marcus, Oreo, Ghost, Brent. What… what are you guys doing here?" I said tearing up.

"Well, we're the new recruits," Brent said with a smile. They patted me on the back before stepping back. I was so caught up in seeing my old friends again that I didn't notice that Nick, Judy or even the Chief were behind us watching us with smiles on their faces'.

"Jack, Show them around and then take a break," Chief ordered.

"Yes, sir," I said saluting back to him before turning around with my old friends to show them around the station. "Well, this should be fun." I thought happy to have my old friends back. The rest of the day was pretty boring just me showing my friends around along with them meeting a few other apprentices and the other officers. By the time we were done it was closing time. So we all went our separate ways for the night, with Nick, Judy, and myself heading home. Not much happened and not a lot was said.

I was so tired I just went straight to bed, but as I laid on my bed waiting for sleep to calm my mind. My phone went off, so I grabbed it and checked it just to see it was the Dedsec app with a notification. So I opened it to find it was a message from Wrench.

Get to the hideout… later, we found something that you might want to take to your… forensics team. I shook my head at the message.

"No rest for the wicked." I thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not posting in a long time. I know I posted 12 but I forgot to put this in it. Life keeps getting in the way. Ew!**

 **Chapter 13: Operation Sledgehammer**

A year and a half ago.

Outback island.

Military convoy.

The company was spread out into five different vehicles in a row along with other companies in the regiment. My fellow mammals in the company were talking in the Military transport with a cover to protect us from the sun. Tyler and the others just talked and talked some more me and Marcus didn't really want to talk to anyone. But that didn't stop them from absorbing us into the conversation.

"Hey Jack, Marcus what do you think it'll be like to be deployed to the reptilian front." Night asked.

"I don't know what do you think it'll be like?" Marcus asked not looking up from his rifle which he was cleaning for the ninth time today.

"I think it's going to be a breeze in the park." A Pvt. Jackson said on the other side of the transport. Everyone cheered following that statement me and Marcus knew better.

"I'm still surprised that were being redeployed from the western front to the reptilian front." another soldier said somewhere in the transport. Everyone agreed with that, The western front was more heavy on the action and you'd think they would need more manpower than they have.

"Well think about it, we've made little gains on the reptilian front but now I hear we're going on a huge offensive to break through their lines and end the war on this front." another soldier said sitting across from James. Everyone kept talking and doing what they were doing until the transports turned and went from a dirt road to a concrete slab. The smell of the ocean filled my nose. It made my muzzle crunch up. After a few moments of driving and passing buildings and other things seeing mammals of all shapes working and doing their jobs around the navel yard.

The transport came to a smooth stop and we were ordered to get out. Marcus and I being the two seating next to the hatch opened it and were the first two out. When I turned the corner of the vehicle I saw the large expanse of ocean before I saw the ship we were going to be on. Nothing fancy I mean we're in the military why would it be fancy. It was just a normal troop transport ship.

"There it is the ZNV Soka!" our staff sergeant said smiling. For a staff sergeant he's been nice to me and my friends sure he pushes us but again his the staff sergeant. "All right everyone grabs your shit we're moving in now," he ordered all of us we all saluted and grabbed our stuff and started heading to the ship.

How naive we were back then.

2 Days later

7:30 AM Operation Sledgehammer begins.

The Landing of Vrahs Ait island.

We were seated in a very old landing craft that opened from the front, not from the back. The craft had two gunners on the side, who were kneeling down for cover. Each one of these crafts can carry up to 25 soldiers. We were on our approach to the beachhead that we were to land on. I was standing close to the side waiting to run out, one soldier, a Pvt. McNamara started to throw up. A soldier behind me was shivering and kissing a cross necklace before shoving it back into his shirt that was behind his armor.

The armor wasn't really good, It was designed to make the bullet ricocheted, but it was mainly designed to protect you against shrapnel and degree. It was light enough for you to swim in yet it felt like you were wearing a door. The armor would have blue lights on places to identify that you were friendly while the reptiles would use red lights.

Marcus was standing right in front of me. He seemed somewhat at peace in the military like it was his calling. But I tapped his shoulder pad, he looked back at me with his normal blank expression. "Yeah." He said.

"What I don't understand is why are we using these old landing crafts. I mean these are as old as our grandfathers Marcus." I hissed. He just shrugged his shoulders before we heard a distinct sound started getting louder. That's when water shot up in an explosion. More artillery came in landing around us. Almost every time the water would fall into the landing craft soaking everyone aboard.

Every time an explosion would go off I thought the next one would hit us. Everyone got low to let the water go over them. About this time machine gun fire started hitting the metal craft with the gunners returning fire. I could smell the fire from the shore that had just been shelled and bombed by both our navy and air force. The driver then decided to tell everyone we were about to deploy.

"We hit the beach in 30 seconds!" the driver shouted over the combat.

"Here we go!" Someone in the front yelled. Not a second later, the craft landed and the door opened, into a wall of bullets. Bullets flew through the open door shredding the entire front four lines. Fellow marines of all species and gender were shredded by the hail of bullets. I made a split second decision.

"OVER THE SIDE!" I yelled before Marcus and I instantly jumped over the side. We hit the freezing water Marcus and I struggled to get our packs off. That's what was weighing us down we were trained to swim with our clothes, armor, and gun so that was normal but the pack. I don't know who's bright idea it was to give marines a pack that weighed 112 pounds with all of the crap we had to carry. I was able to get my pack off along with Marcus who swam up with me.

But I noticed that others weren't so lucky. As I swam up I looked down to see mammals struggling to get their packs off, some just died before they reached the bottom. I turned to see a dead marine float down. It was Pvt. McNamara, he survived the hail of bullets just to drown from sea sickness.

"Poor bastard. Nervous 16 years old eat too much before landing, now he was paying for it." I thought before swimming upward again. I started to notice the water was starting to turn red, bodies were floating down from the old landing craft. One blew up above me causing body parts and debris hit the water before sinking to the bottom. My head breached the surface to see a panicked Marcus looking back at the water behind an old rusted tank trap.

I started swimming thinking I was about to get hit by something. But it never came, I swam until my feet could touch the ground, then I started to walk out of the water that wasn't water, but completely turned red from the blood of my fellow marines. I was finally able to run to cover behind some rocks that gave me good enough cover. Marcus was returning fire and hit one of the reptiles that were shooting back from trenches.

I peeked over the rocks just in time to see a jet fighter fly in, rockets flew off the wing and hit along the enemy positions. The rockets hit the ground causing an explosion to engulf the enemy trenches and their occupants. I saw my chance so I stood up and ran forward passing old tank traps, destroyed barbwire, and the dead. As I ran I noticed Marcus along with a few other marines were following along with my brother Tyler.

I couldn't help but look around while I ran, I saw the sandy beach destroyed by war. Body parts and other things were laying on the beach along with destroyed landing craft and the dead. One of the dead, a panther was completely cut in half by a mortar shell. His eyes were still open his mouth was open as if he was in shock. I ran over the side and into the destroyed trench where I was able to take cover in one of the craters that the explosives caused. Then the others followed me over and into cover along with the rest of the invasion force that had that opportunity.

There was gunfire everywhere bodies laying around the beach and more laying around the destroyed trench system. Tyler was making an effort to lay down covering fire. Marcus and I were popping in and out of cover to shot a short controlled burst before dropping down behind cover. James, Eren, Brent, Ghost, and Oreo made their way over to us. "About time you guys got here!" Tyler yelled before shooting a long burst of fire.

James was laying down in a crater made by artillery and fidgeting with his rifle trying to aim before he shot a short burst of fire. "Hey you try moving around in this type of fighting," he said before shooting again. I lifted my head up again to see how to get to the enemy position until I saw it. There was an open path, maybe nearby going around the enemy's right flank.

"Who feels like living forever," I said looking at my brothers and brothers in arms. They all hesitated. But most of them nodded. "Ok. Tyler, you stay here provide suppressing fire you four stay here and help him with that. The rest of you are with me let's go!" I ordered and the plan went into action. We moved around until we got to the opening that I found and sprinted into cover before going over the lip of a hill. It reviled destroyed grasslands and destroyed buildings the ground was shredded and destroyed. The ground was dead gray, black and dry. The sky was cloudy so every once and awhile the area would be covered in shade.

There were dead torn up trees around the area some so destroyed by the shelling and bombing there was nothing but splinters left. The smell of death, blood, and smoke filled my nose. The sounds of war, screaming guns going off shells exploding filled my ears but we all pressed on. We ran on moving from the crater to crater as we flanked around the enemy's position and got up close. We were taking cover behind some fallen trees as I popped my head over the side to see what I could see. We were close enough that I could clearly see the enemy on a mounted turret firing at the advancing troops. It was a crocodile in big black camo armor with red lights. He had a few friends around him firing their rifles. I looked at the others, "You guys ready for this?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," James said smiling. The others nodded.

"Alright let's go," I said grabbing a paw grenade from my bag and I signaled to the others to do the same. They grabbed a paw grenade and got ready. We got into position and pulled the pin before throwing them over as far as we could. It nailed it landing in the enemy's positions perfectly and before they went off we charged and as we charged the grenades went off. I charged into the black debris smoke that was kicked up by the grenades. I shot a lizard about my size and age before turning and revving the rifle's bayonet into the neck of a komodo dragon. The blood splattered onto my armor. I took out the bayonet and turned to see an injured lizard trying to unjam his rifle but Marcus ran up before aiming and firing a short burst of fire into the torso ending his misery.

I looked out to my trench that had my group in it and saw Knight run across the field with Tyler and the others that were with him. They jumped over the cover and into the defense we were in.

"Nice job guys. But we need to clear out the others in order to clear and make sure the landing is safe." Knight said the rabbit took cover behind some sandbags before looking up at the other machine guns and enemy bunkers.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Tyler yelled making everyone get excited. "What's the plan brother?" he said looking at me. I was surprised he was looking to me to lead not just him but the others were as well.

"Alright here's the plan you suppress them with the same mammals as last time, but this time you can use the turret," I said pointing to the turret.

"Yes!" Tyler said excited and started getting on the machine guns. We all got ready before I gave the signal to Tyler to start shooting. Then I gave it and we ran from cover to cover and before I knew it we were outside of the bunker. We stood out of the trench so we didn't block the door.

"Knight charges," I said and Knight took out a satchel charge from his bag. I dropped down into the trench and placed it on the metal door before getting back out of the trench.

"You get the honor's, Knight," I said to the rabbit. He nodded before he detonated the charge. It wasn't grand it was designed to send a wave through an enclosed space causing the people inside to run out. That's exactly what happened where a komodo dragon with red skin ran out just to get gunned down. Shortly after another lizard ran out to get shot by my group. They were followed by a crocodile and another komodo dragon. Who were again gunned down. We then ran into the bunker and found it empty.

We had secured the bunker before one of the marines went out and flagged down the rest of the line to show there was an opening in the enemy line. The entire landing in our area started to make their way to us and go through the enemy line. We went to the bunker facing the enemy line.

After a few minutes, there were a some of 56 marines with us. So we pushed inland to dislodge the enemy from a small rocky hill. We ran across a field before we passed a large rocky hill near a small coastline. There were trees, destroyed buildings along with a burning vehicle.

"Hey! Maybe they left!" a Marine yelled. Just like life does, gunfire went off, a few marines were hit and collapsed. The rest of us jumped into cover some in the water taking cover behind rocks and destroyed trees. I was behind some rocks and a collapsed tree with Tyler, Marcus and a Pvt. Jena who was a female cat. It was only a few minutes before it got worse.

The reptiles actually started to charge down at us. I popped up and started fired a short burst hitting a crocodile before dropping behind cover again. It seemed every time a marine shot it hit one of them. A marine got up and moved to different cover just to get gunned down by a newly placed machine gunner on top of the hill. I switched my lancer to semi-auto and popped out of cover and fired twice. The second one hit the gunner in the head. I saw the blood shot out as his head went back and he fell behind the rock.

Then I sound no one wanted to hear. Mortars were falling around us one right behind me in the water causing the water to shot up into the sky like a geyser. I had an idea but a bad one at that. "Fall back!" I shouted before standing up and running back the way we came with my friends behind me with the rest following. Mortars kept falling around us as we ran. I looked to my side to see a few marines cut through an opening.

A mortar was able to land near two marines who were thrown into the sky. One of them had their leg blown off by the explosion. While the other one flew forward landing hard on the sand. I turned and ran back with another marine who grabbed the one who was thrown while I and another marine grabbed the one who was missing his leg. We grabbed his armor by the pack straps and started dragging him with us.

I noticed the others took cover behind the big rocky hill overlooking the buildings, vehicles, and destruction. We were able to finally get behind the hill with the wounded and line them up for the two field medics and a few volunteers to help them. They laid in the sand while most of them had blood covering them. Everyone looked like they were covered in dirt and mud. Some more than others.

I looked around at the carnage, I saw fire and columns of smoke rising all over the island. The sun was still out by a miracle. As I walked around to do a headcount and discovered something I was a little relieved at. Out of the 56, we lost 7 in the skirmish, and 17 were wounded.

"There charging our location!" A Marine on top of the rocky hill shouted before shooting. I quickly scrambled up the rocky surface to the top with whoever could still fight. My lancer was on semi-auto to make it more accurate. I looked down at the destroyed terrain before seeing two reptiles run through it, one had their nation's flag while the other was just charging.

I aimed my lancer looking down the iron sight, I pulled the trigger once the sight laid on the reptiles torso. The bullet went out and hit the target causing the mist of blood to shoot out. The other marines started firing, that's when I noticed there was a lot more than just two of them. We all started firing not asking questions, we were just shooting. It seemed that every shot, every bullet hit their targets.

I don't know how long it took but I know I never stopped shooting, not once not for a second did I stop shooting. I saw a very young reptile run into the opening. He looked to be 15 maybe 16 he held their flag again, I aimed at him before pulling the trigger. The mist of blood along with the look of pain on his face told me all I needed to know. He fell forward on his knees before his face went completely into the mud.

I slowly lowered my rifle before looking around at the others. They all looked around before looking at each other. This was when we realized, this war wasn't going to be easy.

3 hours later.

The landing was over and said to be a complete "success". We lost a lot of men taking this island and the worst is yet to come. But I was looking over the destroyed landscape at the beach. Blood, craters, body's, destroyed vehicles littered the island. The once beautiful and green island was destroyed from nice sandy green to a gray charred island of death. If this is what the war will be like I'm not looking forward to the rest of it. The vehicles that were destroyed emitted a dark evil black smoke into the sky. Some of the ships were sinking into the ocean. The once beautiful tropics were now bleached in black smoke and blood. I couldn't help but feel somewhat lost at how I should feel, or react to what happened in the past 24 hours. But I felt little.


	14. Chapter 14

**I would like to apologize for the long wait but I tuck a two-week 'break' from writing. In all reality the first week was because my school's finals the second one was the break yet with work and other things keeping me busy it was hardly a break. But I'm somewhat back so sorry for the long wait. Not like anyone cares about the story enough to care but whatever.**

 **Chapter 14: The ship**

I shot awake with sweat coming down my face. "Not now! Not again!" I screamed in my head. "It's not back please no, not again not with my new family." I thought hoping. I looked at my clock for it to read 12:39 AM and remembered I had to go see what the others wanted. I got up cleaned myself off and grabbed my stuff before slowly sneaking out, hoping Judy didn't hear me. I didn't forget the message either let's just hope they don't wake up as early as I do. I snuck out and headed for the hideout.

Nothing out of the ordinary was occurring just going straight for the hid out. When I got there just placed my code and the door opened. I walked in and headed down the stairs, I turned the corner to see everyone looking at something. I walked up and looked over their shoulders to see this veil glowing blue on the table.

"Care to explain what it is," I said looking down at it.

"Can't. We don't know what it is to start with, but we know it was being transported by the U.D." Wrench said leaning against a wall.

"Do we know where they were heading with it?" I asked not taking my eyes off the strange veil.

"Maybe. We think it was going to a ship called ANV Olympus." Josh said looking at his computer screen. He then pulled up a picture of the massive ship come up. It looked like a troop transport ship a very large one to more accurate.

"Who does the ship belong to?" I asked studying the ship.

"It belongs to the 'Nation for hire' Atlas corporation." Wrench said. My eyes went wide at the name. Sitara noticed my look.

"Something wrong Jack?" She asked looking at me a little concerned.

"I don't know. I know Atlas, and you're right about them being a 'nation for hire'. Because Zootopia hired them to help fight the reptiles." I said a little angry at someone either me or the politicians in power.

"Well whatever they do, there now a suspect in the missing kids," Marcus said his arms folded across his chest. A short silence fell on the room before Sitara came up with a plan.

"I already have a plan cooked up. The Rooks are coming to help us on this one. But right now we have to get to that harbor and see what we can see. Back to the teams, we had yesterday." she said standing up and walking to the entrance. We followed her except Josh who stayed there to keep tabs on what was happening.

We made our way to where the ship was docked and watched and waited for the Rooks to show up. It didn't take long for the Rooks to show up. But it was just Jacob and his sister Evie. "Hey there Jack, long time no see," Evie said with a small smile. I just nodded and kept my eyes on the old shipyard. I noticed Sitara looking down onto the old buildings and cracked concrete as the U.D patrolled around and Atlas personnel stood guard at the ramp leading up to the ship.

That's where I saw several mammals walk down the ramp. Armed soldiers protecting several mammals. One a fox in a lab coat and blue jeans. A rabbit with a somewhat navy looking uniform, along with a few medals and a Navy cap tucked under his arm and a scar on his cheek with a bullet wound in his ear.

Another head was a bear with a gray uniform who also seemed gruff and has seen combat. But the one who stuck out like a sore thumb as a cheetah. The cheetah himself seemed a little strong with that of a business suit on. When I looked him in the face I knew who it was. Mr. Osborne the head and founder of Atlas Corporation. The others must be his advisers in military, navy, trade, and research. I wasn't kidding when it came to, 'Nation for hire.' thing.

Another group of mammals wearing familiar suits to the others. "They must be the advisers to Osborne while the second group must be the right paw mammals to the military advisers and go into the field. After a while, Vass showed up with two armed guards and a few others with a few crates. They then treated the creates for others from Atlas and two briefcases. When everything was done and an Atlas helicopter came in and picked up everyone except a panther with a navy blue uniform that just confirmed that he's the one to do the dirty work for what I guess is their navy.

The panther got adored the Olympus. I felt someone nudge my shoulder, so I look over to see that it was Jacob. "Hey, I have a plan, follow me," he said before going on his own way with me on his tail. This is normal Jacob behavior, right into the action. Of course, his sister and Sitara whispered a yell but like always with us not listening and I followed him until we reached one of the old warehouses and we claimed up. He took his gauntlet and aimed it at the ship. He shot a small cable across the opening allowing us to go across and board the ship.

I stuck the landing and rolled into cover just as a guard walked by. Jacob then landed and did the same. "Jacob you go find the kids or whatever they're trading. I'll go find any information." I said followed by a nod from both of us and we went our separate ways. Let's just say trying to sneak through a ship full of enemies with rifles and other things that can kill you. Hell, I had to hide in at least two closets to avoid a guard. But I finally found their communications room with a few computers. I got on it to find it was still unlocked. So I did some digging and found a message.

When the transition is over embark to the nearest Atlas port for repair as we know there are engine problems and some of the weapon systems are fried.

What was unusual was it wasn't signed by anyone. But then I found another message of what they had transported.

12,000 dollars

50 crates of ballistic weaponry

100 crates of the S.S Serum.

1,000 advanced robots of all classes.

The last one caught my attention. "What do they mean SS Serum." I thought then the realization hit me like a bus going full speed. That's what the glowing blue veil was. "And advanced robots." I couldn't stay there and think of everything. I took a quick look around the room before I plugged my phone in and started downloading information. A small bar appears on the phone screen, as I looked at it was a download bar that was already at 25%. But as it was still loading I heard the bulkhead open with voices coming through it. I looked back down at the download 75% "Come on!" I shouted in my head. As the voices kept getting closer and were about to round the corner when my phone's screen went green and I quickly unplugged it and dove under a table that was nearby.

As I just got under the two guards turned the corner. I couldn't see what spices they were but I can hear them.

"Man I hate this." soldier one said.

"Hate what?" soldier two asked.

"The ship. When we do this trading's the ship is empty except a few guards." the other one said as they walked through the room. They kept their conversation going while they checked the room before leaving. When I thought it was safe I left the room and started heading down to the cargo hold. Of course dodging patrols and guards. When I finally reached the cargo hold I found myself in a big dark room. I took out my phone and turned on the light so I could see.

I saw racks and crates and hundreds of other things. The racks had robots on them not stupid looking ones. Smart ones, ones made for war. They had gray paint but they also had two legs two arms a head like a living mammal. But it also had a single piece of glass like an eye on its head while it also looked to be well armored. I continued to walk down looking at all the different robots and creates. That's when the lights turned on illuminating the entire room. I also heard slow clapping behind me.

"Well well well. It seems we have a stowaway aboard." an evil voice came from behind me. I slowly turned around and saw the panther in his naval uniform. He seemed a little more surprised in I turned around.

"Ha, and the sneaking little mutt is none other than Jack Fenix!" He said almost sinisterly.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Well, Jack we know a lot about you, sir." He said with an evil smile which I ignored and gave him a look. Which I guess he got a signal to carry on. "Like your training, your life, education. Even down to knowing that you're living with Nick and Judy Wilde." he gave me another evil smile when he saw the look on my face. My heart skipped a couple beats.

"Don't harm them," I said barely audible. My paws rolled into fists.

"But why would we hurt them. It's the legendary duo who saved the city," he smirked. He started walking towards me. All I did was glare at him as he walked closer to me.

I stood there waiting for him to do something. But all he did was walk a few feet before stopping to look at me. He was a little taller than I was. He stood a few feet away from me before he pulled out an Atlas handgun. A sleek handgun with a guard around the hand for protection. Before he could even point it I lunged forward and grabbed the gun and pointed it upward.

The panther was caught off guard by my sudden movement that it made him pull the trigger causing it to fire around over our heads. I kneed him in the stomach trying to get him to let go of the firearm. He quickly headbutted me causing me to let go and stumble backward. He grabbed a small radio on his side.

"Let's get going before something happens." Just then the ship started moving. The ship rumbled and shock as it left the port. "This ship might need repairs but it still get's the job done." I heard the panther say with a little hint of amusement in his voice. I was able to stand up and run at him and tackle him causing him to lose his grip on the handgun. I quickly went to grab it just for him to quickly grab my foot causing me to trip.

My muzzle slammed into the floor. I tasted the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. He quickly rolled me around to stomp on my stomach but I quickly reacted to roll out of the way before I quickly jumped up and started running for the gun just for him to quickly tackle me to the ground. He loomed over me with what I noticed was a knife. He brought it down just for me to catch his wrist just before it went into my chest.

I remembered my hidden blades and flicked my right wrist for it to shoot out. I quickly swung it up to the side of his head. The blade going through the side of his skull, he didn't have time to even react to what happened before the life left his eyes. The look I'm all too familiar with.

I rolled him off of me before I stood up just to hear something I didn't want to hear. I heard a robot turn on and I heard what seemed like thrusters turn on as I turned I saw something gray and white hovering just above a little over my head. That's when a red light came on with a menacing robotic voice. "Guardian online."

It seemed to be staring at me like it was scanning me, just for it to say the obvious. "Unregistered personal, hostel squared engaging target." the robot said causing me to roll into cover and grab the gun in one motion. As soon as I got behind cover it opened fire. A three-barreled minigun started firing at me.

"SHIT!" I shouted in my head. "What do I do what to do," I said in my head before an idea popped in. I sighed before shaking my head. "FUCK!" I whispered slash shouted. But lucky for me and my plan the gun overheated giving me a chance to jump out of cover and charge it. I jumped up and grabbed onto the robot before putting the gun up against the underside of the machine and fired the handgun multiple times. While all that happened the robot was shaking trying to get me off of it.

I unloaded an entire clip into the machine to the point it started smoking and shooting off sparks. It finally fell to the ground as I looked at it. The ship shook violently, then the PA system gave out its orders. "All paws abandon ship!" A robotic female voice came over the system. "Engine overheating, Hall integrity diminishing. All paws abandon ship." It repeated.

Sigh "Jacob probably did that." I thought before getting up to run out of the cargo hold. I finally found my way outside to see what was happening the entire deck of the back of the ship was blown off. A hole was on the side of the ship letting the water fill into it. That's when I saw a small speed boat come up with the other Dedsec members Evie and Jacob all probably looking for me.

I started waving them down. "HEY OVER HERE!" I shouted as I flailed my arms around. I saw Evie point to me and Wrench the one who was driving the speedboat came shooting towards me when the massive explosion sent me to the deck. The next thing I know is that the ship is tilting to the side. I held onto the railing before I slid under it to hang onto the side. The others quickly acting getting as close as they could. Seeing that I let go sliding down the side of the ship and jumping off at the last second landing in the center of the boat.

"GO WRENCH!" Evie shouted.

"I'M GOING I'M GOING!" He shouted under his mask as he turned the wheel and hitting the accelerator causing us all to jolt backward as we held on. I quickly went back to see the massive ship sink under the waves as ships and helicopters flew in different directions getting to a safe distance.

"Next time Jacob, give me a little warning before you go blowing up an entire ship," I said with a small chuckle.

"Wait you're telling me you didn't do that?" he said catching me off guard.

"Wait if you didn't do it and I didn't do that. Then who did?" I said looking around. Evie seemed to think about it. We had small talks all the way back to shore but when we got back I went to the station with the new evidence. Of course, no one was there other than Clawhauser and maybe the chief. I walked into the station with my bags, one with extra clothes and my gym wear while the other has the vial of blue liquid. Jacob was able to find two others one green the other red. I took all three so Hailey could take a look at them.

I walked through the front to see the happy go lucky cheetah doing his thing, Eating. He had a box of donuts and a coffee in his paw as he looked down at something. I walked up to see him smiling and somewhat dancing in place. He swung around shaking his thang now facing away from me. As I got closer I heard it was Gazelle Try Everything.

I was at his desk when he turned around. "AH!" He screamed stumbling a little backward but caught himself. "Oh, Jack it's just you. You scared me, don't sneak up on a mammal like that. You could give him a heart attack." He said smiling.

"If not me, the food will." I thought. Yeah, I almost said that out loud. "Sorry, I was wondering what you were doing here?" I said.

"Well, i'm normally here now. But if you want to know what I was doing was dancing to Gazelle. She has a small concert today but I can't go because of the hole you know, job." he said smiling. I went to reply, but before I could say anything our phones went off. I pulled mine out of my pocket to see that it was a message from Bogo.

All available officers and apprentices are to report at the station Now.

Clawhauser and I both frowned at the message. "I wonder what that's about?" I said.

"I don't know but you better get there quick oh and here you seem hunger… and tired." The cheetah said handing me a chocolate donut. "Is everything ok Jack?" he asked with concern on his face.

"Yeah, everything's fine… Just been having nightmares lately but I'm fine." I said giving him a holo forced smile. I started walking away as I took a bite out of the chocolate donut. I quickly grabbed a coffee and headed to the bullpen finding my normal seat. I found myself only drinking half of the drink before laying back in my seat and pulling my hat over my face and slipping into sleep.

As the darkness covered my mind hugging me like I was that of its child. I heard a faint voice call my name. I looked around to see where it came from, my eyes fell upon a child who seemed familiar to me. I looked closer just for my heart to skip another beat.

"Rose?" I whispered to myself. I walked forward just for her to almost go the opposite way without walking. "Rose wait! Come back!" I shouted to my little sister.

"Save me, Jack! Save me!" She shouted. I started running faster than I ever did. I tripped over myself when she vanished. I just lay there crying before someone else was standing nearby. I slowly look up to see row upon row of mammals looking blankly at me. The one right in front of me was Tyler to his left was Eren to his right was James. I looked at the others in the row, it was friends and family who have died through my life some most being soldiers who died in the war.

One being a vixens fox with blue and white fur. She looked down at me with no emotion. "You promised me you'll get me back home." her words echoed through the void. Those few words hurt me more than anything.

"I tried! I'm sorry Christine! I'm sorry!" I cried. Without warning I found myself falling backward into the void. My eyes shoot open to find my hat almost hovering off my face as I fell back in my chair my back slamming into the chair. I heard quick footsteps coming my way. I quickly got up pulled up the chair and acted as if nothing happened and sat down taking a quick swig of the coffee. It wasn't hot but it wasn't cold, I wasn't asleep for long. The door behind me shot open so I turned my head to see who it was. It was none other than Nick and Judy running in to check up on their son.

"Jack are you ok?" Judy asked.

"We heard you shout then a bang," Nick said putting a paw on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, just dozed off and fell out of my chair that's all," I said taking a sip of coffee.

"Alright if you say so," Judy said before taking her normal seat at my side with Nick behind her. We all sat there for a few minutes before everyone else came in and took their seats and started talking. After a while, Bogo showed up with a look of anger and determination.

"Alright be quiet!" He ordered and everyone who was talking shut their mouths. "I called you here in response to an anonymous letter saying someone is planning on assassinating Gazelle," He paused letting that sink in. Judy almost seemed shocked. "With her concert being today we think they're planning on doing it there. This is a top priority, Judy, Nick, take Jack and Alex. The others will secure the building. Nothing gets in or out." He said leaning against the podium.

"Great." I thought sarcastically. "To save a pop star and an icon to the city and the world no less. There's going to be a lot of people and news coverage." I thought before someone smacked my shoulder. I turned to see it was Alex with a huge smile on his face.

"You ready to go save a pop star?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Sure, why not," I muttered the last part.

 **Sorry again for not posting but I've been busy. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Protector**

 **Thank you Spectre47 for your reviews.**

When the meeting was over we walked out heading to our cruisers. But when we got down to the entrance there was a limo outside. Waiting with a tiger outside of it. That's when the window went down revealing Gazelle seating in the limo. "You guys my guards for this coming concert?"

"Yes, we are ma'am! We are and trust me when I say nothing is going to happen to you." Judy was excited to see one of her own idol in front of her. Gazelle smiled,

"Glad to hear it but really I'm going to be fine Bogo, my manager, and my friends are overreacting." She scooted over in her seat. "Come in and enjoy the ride," she said opening the door and signaling for us to get in and take a seat.

We did with a huge smile on Judy's face. We all sat somewhere in the limo, it was spacey and nice it could hold everyone it needed. There was Gazelle and her four backup dancers along with me Nick Judy and Alex were all in the vehicle along with enough room for everyone to be comfortable in it. I was sitting across from Gazelle in between two of her backup dancers one was talking to Alex on the other side of him while the other was just on his phone. I was 'checking' my 'dart' gun making sure it was working properly.

I'm still not used to using them Marcus probably feels the same way, both of us are used to a rifle an actual gun in are paws. Judy and Gazelle well, we could say they became friends pretty quickly. Talking about anything and everything. Until the tiger that was on his phone looked at me and nudged my arm to gain my attention.

"How are you doing today?" the dancer asked with a smile on his face.

"Um… fine… I guess." I wasn't really sure if he was being friendly or just passing the time.

"I'm Allan Huff what's your name?" he said with a happy tone and the same smile on his face.

"Jack, Jack Fenix," I said nonchalantly. Just replying to the question.

"Well nice to meet you Jack." he held out his paw to shake mine so I met him halfway and shook his paw. For the rest of the way there, it was just everyone talking or keeping to themselves until it was time to get out and head into the building where the concert will be taking place. It was a nice building and the stage was big, there were, however, good sniping positions around on the catwalks high in the air where anyone watching the show wouldn't notice them aiming the rifle or know what would happen.

"Judy." I nudged her. She looked up at me with a smile.

"Yes dear," she said looking up at me with a smile before it faded when she noticed the look on my face. I pointed up to the catwalks.

"Perfect place for a sniper." I kept my eyes on the catwalk hanging over one of the entrances. It had both a clear line of sight and a great line of escape. If there was a sniper he could take the shot while Gazelle was singing and no one would hear the shot then in the chaos they could just slip away.

Judy nodded understanding what I'm telling her. "Well don't go up there just keep an eye on the catwalk while your father and I are going to stay close to Gazelle. Delgato and Fangmeyer are going to be working with the security. Wolfred and Garrett are going to be with us watching over Gazelle but more like after the show and escorting." she smiled at how secure this one show was.

I got what she was saying. "So what you're telling me, is it's up to the apprentices to stop anything that gets into the stadium or is a threat to Gazelle and her friends." I smiled at the plan almost laughed on how everyone expected the apprentices to stop the threats.

"Well yeah, all of you are capable fighters and can handle yourselves. I mean seriously your all Marines except for one and that's Alex, and even he can handle himself." She smiled along with her eyes beaming with pride, not to the hole apprentice group but more to me as her son. "And didn't you tell us you were also a commando." She smiled nudging my arm.

"Yeah. well, I should be getting back with the group of apprentices." I smiled and turned to head to the group before Judy stopped me again.

"Oh and son… You're in charge of them. Captain Jack." She winked and smiled at the end. While I just rolled my eyes. 'Haven't heard that in a while.' I thought as I walked back to my new 'team'.

After a few hours passed, the stadium was packed and eager to see Gazelle. Predators and prey alike packed the stadium full ready and waiting for Gazelle and her dancers to make an entrance. There was a wolf family making their way to find seats. The father was holding his son's paw the other paw was holding his younger daughters legs while she was on his shoulders. The mother held the other paw of the son while holding an infant pup in her other arm. The infant pup was being held close to the mother's breast with it holding its bottle to its mouth. I just smiled looking at the family. Before Marcus and the others noticed me looking at the happy family walking by. The daughter saw us and waved to me.

I smiled and waved back to her. She smiled before looking forward and talking to her dad. I felt a paw on my shoulder, I turned my head to see Marcus staring at me with his icy blue eyes. But even with his rock hard outside how he hides his emotions and has never cried other than four times in his life. I could see sadness and sympathy in his blue eyes.

Everyone came closer to show they'll support me and will help. I smiled at them, "Don't worry guys I'm just missing some people. Let's go and look around. Marcus, Alex you're with me. Brent Oreo and Ghost you guys got the south half will tack the north half."

"Yes sir!" they said in unison and saluted before turning and going in the opposite direction. I turned and we started heading to our area. An hour later the show was completely under way now. Cheering, singing, some mammals crying and a lot of yelling. My team was still walking in and out of everything, different rooms, and hallways.

I felt my phone go off. I quickly wiped it out of my pocket and checked it to see an unknown number come up on the screen. I unlocked it and pressed the icon to open the message and read it.

'There will be an assassination attempt on Gazelle in five minutes, by a sniper in the building up on the catwalks and if he is to fail, there will be someone in the crowd to do it.'

I read the message and was shocked to read that. I messaged it back.

'Who is this?'

'A friend.'

Now I was even more confused but knowing if it's right then I would have even more blood on my paws from not stopping it. I had only one choose and it was to believe this guy and go and look for the shooters and get Gazelle to her car quickly after the show.

"Come on guys I have a lead and we have to check it out," I ordered before we all ran off to the entrance to the door that leads to the catwalk. We ran up the stairs and was now standing on the catwalk and found where the guy was. The message was right there was a warthog up here with us and was just taking aim with his sniper.

"Freeze!" was what all three of us yelled at the same time getting his attention. He spun around revealing a handgun and aiming at us with it. We reacted to it by firing our dart guns at him and knocking him out with the tranquilizers. Alex got on his radio and called for Fangmeyer and Delgato to come and get him while we checked the area.

About an hour later the show was over with the winning shot of Gazelle smiling and waving along with her friends getting closer to her. There smiling and waving to the crowd as well. When they got off stage Nick and Judy along with two security guards walked up and edged her and her dance group to move faster, a lot faster.

When they exited the stage and entered the lobby there was a lot of people wanting to see the pop star up close. We were able to get to them and help push through to the exit. When we got outside it was roomier and there was a red velvet rope cutting people off from blocking the way along with just a few guards. But now Gazelle and her dancers wanted to sign autographs.

"Gazelle please just get to the limo please." Judy was begging her to get to the limo waiting for her.

"Oh please Judy I love my fans and they need to see that." with that she walked to the line and started signing more. Taking selfies with the crowd. We all kept an eye out in the crowd hoping that the second assassin wouldn't be able to get close, Me and Marcus kept our eyes upon the roofs and in building windows for snipers.

We were almost to the limo. Wolfred and Garrett were waiting inside the limo just in case the assassin is in the limo or the driver. But then Gazelle kept doing what she was doing signing autographs and taking selfies with the crowd. There was a lot of live news coverage all around us. There were mammals in the crowd holding their phones hoping to get a few seconds of Gazelle.

"I'm so glad I'm not a celebrity," I muttered to Marcus who just nodded in response.

That's when a fan walked up to the red line and waved a picture getting Gazelles' attention. The fan was a vixen. Gazelle walked over to the fan and signing the picture, The Vixen had an evil look on her, that's when I noticed the small handgun she pulled out and was raising it to shot Gazelle.

"Gazelle watch out!" I screamed before running forward and tackling the diva. Three shots rang out, the first one hit my back right in the metal vest knocking the wind out of me. While the others one skimmed my neck making a small cut, the other hit my arm causing a gash to start bleeding.

We landed while Gazelle was laying next to me unharmed other than shock and I could see it all over her face along with fear. She shakily crawled to see me. I sat up straight coughing and gasping for air. Gazelle put a hoof on my shoulder before her backup dancers all surrounded her. I waved her off along with signaling to Delgato and Fangmeyer to get her out of here. They nodded and ran up and got them all into the limo. Before shutting the door but Gazelle realized something just before the limo drove away.

"SON!" Nick and Judy screamed and ran up to me with Delgato right behind them. While Fangmeyer was heading to their patrol car grabbing an emergency kit. Then he ran as fast as he could to see and treat me. Marcus was fast to respond because both of us saw the gun, but I went for Gazelle while he jumped over the line tackling the vixen and cuffing her while he slid the gun to Oreo who just stopped it with his foot and aimed his dart gun at the shooter.

Brent ran over to check on me with Ghost. Pure chaos followed the gunshots people were screaming and running everywhere, half of them were angry and wanted to attack the vixen but Marcus and Oreo blocked them with some help with Delgato and the security. The other half of security was trying to calm the people down. Nick and Judy both had tears in their eyes thinking they were losing their son.

"I...i'm… fine!" I gasped trying to talk while also trying to catch my breath. I found it hard so I tour off the vest and sat it down next to me and it helped a little. Judy opened the emergency kit and applied pressure to my arms wound. I laid on my back and just covered my eyes with the opposite arm trying to breathe normally. Nick helped Judy with my arms wound which was fine they were just panicking.

Brent was laughing, "Man why do you always jump or block bullets!" he was still concerned but he knew me and referring to are Marine days.

Judy chuckled a little. "Yeah this is your second time." she smiled trying to hide her worry although she knows I'm going to be fine.

"Sixth time!" Oreo yelled hearing the conversation but was busy trying to hold back the now calming mob. Nick and Judy looked shocked and looked at me.

"Seventh…!" I gasped after getting enough air in my lungs. They looked even more concerned now. We stayed there for a little bit before I could breathe fully and normally. Then we left heading to the hospital while Delgato and Fangmeyer took the two assassins back to the station. The check up was short and simple after dealing with my wounds they checked my back with an x-ray and a simple fill test.

The filled test was simple but I flinched from the pain. That's all they needed to know to prescribe pain killer. From how close the gun was and the force, I was lucky that my metal vest stopped it. The only thing was now my back where the bullet hit was going to be bruised and sour for awhile. It would be hard to breathe from the pain. But other than that I was fine.

We got back to the station and by then the whole ordeal was all over the news, like every station news now. ZNN was covering it pretty quickly and was on the side of the police this time on how it was Gazelle that was the target and we stopped the attempt on her life. I leaned over to Nick, "How much do you want to beat that if I didn't save her life or that she died it would be blamed on us and how we 'weren't doing our jobs'." I said with a hint of hatred and disgust to ZNN.

"Yeah, that's how it is," Nick said nonchalantly. Before opening the door to the station letting me in to see an overwhelmed and happy Clawhauser dancing around to try everything, while some other officers laughed and danced with him on how we stopped the assassins from their attempt on Gazelle. Clawhauser stopped when he saw me walk in.

I was wearing my police pants and a light gray shirt that had a little bit of sweet on it from my metal vest. I was holding my vest in one of my paws. It was more like small armor lighter than what we got in the military. That's just harder to move in.

We were walking up to Clawhauser and the other officers dancing with him until they noticed us walking up. Clawhauser was steel dancing though having the time of his life. He was dancing before he turned and came face to face with me. He screamed and fell back before standing straight up again and smiling wide enough to show a donut steel stuck in his neck fat, which Judy pointed out to him while Nick and I tried not to laugh.

That's when an officer walked up. "Hey Jack you have a shipment with your name on it in the back, and by the looks of it. It's pretty big like four big boxes all for you in the back so." he shrugged smiling. We all looked at each other before we all headed to the back even Clawhauser but up the 'be back, on break' sign.

We walked to the delivery area of the station is in the back. We get shipments every so often for supplies and other things like food, water, ammo that stuff. But when we got to the back there was a really big box in the center along with three smaller ones but still big enough to hold a lot of things in it.

I walked around it and yeah all four of them had my name on it. I looked at the officers just off to the side watching confused and curious to see what's inside. "Did you guys do this?" I had a sly smile thinking I found who did it. They all in unison shook their heads and were shrugging. Now I was curious to see who did this.

I walked around to find on the biggest crate that was as tall as I was, a note on the side of it. I tour it off and read what was on it.

Dear Jack

This is your old company sending you a care package with a lot of good stuff so don't take it for granted. But we know you won't, along with what's all in these crates are a lot of good stuff which your just going to have to open to see. But we all wish you luck and hope to find these "little" gifts from your old company. Oh and tell the others we all say hey will you.

Sincerely the 101st rifle battalion, C company.

I started to laugh before reading it again out loud for everyone to hear it. Judy and Nick smiled at the letter. "Sounds like they really did like you five to send all of this to you." Judy smiled before walking up with Nick to my side.

"Come on let's see what's in them already! I'm dying to know." Nick walked up with a smile on his face. I walked around to the side and opened the long wide one first. I was shocked to see what was inside of it. It was a glass display case to hold what was in it and I could hold it and lift it to carry it so it wasn't were four swords and five handguns. But just not any weapons.

The sword on top was a katana with the steel blade along with a green jade dragon coiling around it as a design for the blade. The handle of it was black with gold diamond design in the center of it and going down it. The two swords below that were two normal swords like that of a pair for dual wielding it was a twin sword for that reason.

The last one was a katana like the other one but this one had a white handle along with a gold outlines which made it look pretty good. But this one had no blade design like the opposite black one had. But it was still cool. The handguns I was amazed at that one was a Mauser pistol with a gold medal engraved on the back and handle.

The other two also a pair were Colt 1911's and they looked amazing. One was black with a gold design, the normal silver metal on it was changed to gold and the handle had a grip design of wood with gold screws and a small gold simple in the center of it. The barrel was awesome with a gold simple to begin then in the center it had the marine corp insignia in gold before ending with a cloud looking design of course in gold. The button to slid the clip out was gold, as well as the safety mechanics, were gold along with the hammer even the ejector that slides open to let the casings fly out was gold. Maybe not real gold but it still looked cool real or not.

The other one was an engraved design. That was a black and tinted white with a tan outline and the handle grip was the tinted white with the marine corp motto engraved in it. They were amazing. The officers now had a table set up so I could set my stuff on. I sat the case down and opened it. I noticed that the handguns had their own custom made holsters along with the swords with their sheaths also custom made for that sword. I smiled before going back to the other big crates.

I opened the second largest crate to reveal a duffle bag that had something in it. I lifted the duffle bag that was a little heavy but light to me. It felt normal for some reason. I set it on the table before opening the bag to reveal my old armor that I let the company keep. I was shocked they let me have it again. I took it out of the bag and there was the rest of my stuff, my old helmet along with old helmet cam and the combat boots that made you look two times taller than you actually are. I laid them down on the table to get a better look at them. The armor looked like it's been through hell it had scrapes and dents around it. While the helmet didn't look much better.

Nick and Judy walked up they looked surprised and curious about the gear. Like Judy looked like she wanted to touch it. While Nick looked like he wanted to try on the armor. I smiled and took the helmet and but it on Nick's head. He smiled before he started to feel uncomfortable and he sniffed the helmet and he seemed almost ready to pass out.

"Jezz! Why does it smell like." he sniffed a little bit before taking it off and putting his muzzle in it and sniffed it. Before his head shot out of it putting it down. "Sweat, mud and." he sniffed again. "And Blood!" he was shocked that it smelled like blood. Judy walked up and sniffed once before she covered her nose with her paws.

"That smells bad I don't even want to know what your armor smells like." her ears were down and everyone started to laugh. I smiled warmly back at them before going to the largest creat.

"Hey anyone wants to help me get this opened!" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. With that Nick, Alex, Wolfred and a few other officers came over and we opened the side to reveal what was inside. I was surprised at what I saw there was a military grade Lancer with the bayonet already on it along with a sidearm. With military gear, like the gas mask and a lot of other things. All of it was my old stuff like when I served in the military that was what you were given and all of it was my original stuff.

I took it all out and but it on the table for me and the others to look over. It was amazing seeing all of my old stuff that I used. Marcus and the others were now around looking at all my old stuff. I was looking at the duffle bag and opened up another small pocket. There was a lot of pictures and other things like a thumb drive. After a while, I put the armor back into the duffle bag and was getting everything ready to take home when I remembered that I had to ask a favor of someone.

"Hey dad can you and some others take this home for me, please? I have to talk to Hailey in person." I said with a little nervous smile. He just smiled and nodded. "Thanks, dad," I said grabbing my other bag and heading to forensics. When I got down there I found Hailey's room and slowly and quietly opened the door to see her looking at something through the microscope. I looked to the room next to her that would normally be where Dr. Sandra Morin would be overlooking her apprentice but her being both the mentor to Hailey, she was also the head of the forensics team. So she was probably doing something else at the moment.

I slowly made my way across the room making sure I don't make any noise. When I was right behind her. "RRRAAAHHH!" I shouted.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed almost falling out of her chair. But luckily for her, I was able to catch both her and the chair. I placed her back where she needed to be before she turned and scolded me. Then she noticed the wrapping around my arm and bandage on my neck. She jumped out of her seat and came over to check on me. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by my paw.

"I'm fine Snow, I came down to check on you and ask a… favor." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"What type of favor?" She said eyebrow raised.

"Well, I need you to," I was digging in my bag for the three veil. "look at what this stuff is," I said pulling out the three veils. Her eyes grew wide and took them away.

"Are we sure this is something that can be removed from the casing?" Hailey asked as she sat down.

"I think so," I said shrugging my shoulders. "But please be careful." I finished looking over her shoulder. She sighed and went on doing her thing. She took the cap off and opened the blue one before taking a syringe and taking a small drop out of the veil before putting it in the small dish. She did the same thing for the other colors before sliding the blue one under the microscope. She stayed there quiet for a while before she sliding the others in and out comparing the three together.

"This is nothing I have ever seen before." She said leaning back in her seat.

"What does that mean?" I asked more confused than anything. She sighed before standing up. She turned on the monitor next to her. It showed the micro world of the blue substance before making it split to show all three colors. She sat down and pointed to it.

"You see the similarities in the three main areas?" she said pointing them out so I nodded. "But then you can see that there different. Like there factory made, there all made off the same foundation yet different as it goes," she said with a smile. She probably feels smart now.

"So what does that mean?" I said egging her on.

"That means there all factory made but do something…" she struggled for the word. "Different," she said smiling. The smile faded and it went to a curious look. "Where did you find them?" she asked curiously.

I was now nervous not knowing what to tell her. But before I could say anything my phone went off. I checked to see that it was Clawhauser.

"There's a few mammals needing you. Come to the front." was the message he sent me.

"Thank you spots!" I shouted in my head before looking back at Hailey who had a stern look on with her arms crossed. When I saw it my ears went down.

"My friends found it and they wanted me to give it to you. So you know, you could look at it." I said chuckling hoping to throw her off. She sighed and didn't press anymore. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her closer to me before I kissed her. She seemed surprised before relaxing and kissing back. We stayed there for a few seconds before I broke it and headed for the exit just for her to be following me.

"So now you're tagging along," I said having my paw ready for her to take. She walked up and grabbed my paw before I opened the door for her to walk through.

"Yeap. I think I deserve a break with my handsome boyfriend." She said laying her head on my shoulder. When we got to the front I found the two he meant. It was Aiden and Honey. Aiden seemed excited while Honey seemed just a little nervous.

"Hey Aiden, Hey Honey," I said nonviolently. They waved back and waited for me to get closer before asking me a question.

"So we got the schedule down. But now where do we go?" Honey said smiling.

"Really, there's two ways to know. Ask Clawhauser… or look at the map." I said pointing to the small map behind Clawhauser that was just recently installed.

"But I wanted to ask you," she said smiling. Aiden just snickered behind her.

"Fine. Go down that hallway and head all the way down then take a right then go halfway down that hallway and the door will be open and trust me there's a small class in there right now but it'll be full later." I said pointing at the hallway before looking back at them.

"Why," Aiden asked.

"Because the other apprentices are at school right now but the newer ones will be here and in that same class… so you might want to hurry." I said with a little smirk. They both looked at each other and nodded before they said thanks and left. That's when someone walked in, someone I never expected to see again. A tall bunny, he was the same height as me and Nick not taking into account his ears. He had somewhat long black fur and a massive scar over his right eye. The scar started at his eyebrow went past his eye went down his check there it broke but then continued just over the corner of his mouth, before continuing down to his collar bone. While he had the tip of his left ear missing the right one had a hole where a bullet had hit his ear.

He looked around the room still staying at the entrance, until his eyes landed on me. His ears shot up and he made his way to me. When he got closer I decided to start. "HA, It's Scraggy!" I shouted so he could hear. He started laughing before looking at me again.

"Well if it isn't Fenix." He said smiling. At this point, we meet in the middle and we shook paws just for him to pull me into a huge. Which I returned. Hailey just stood back to let us do our thing. She had a mix of confusion and joy on her face. But then we stepped back from each other.

"How you doing Scraggy?" I asked.

"I'm fine, The real question is are you ok. I saw the news of you being an apprentice along with the old crew but I didn't really believe it," he said with his arms crossed and a smirk comes over him.

"Yeah well, honestly it was a job and now… I enjoy doing it." I said shrugging before I realized something. I reached back grabbing Hailey by her paw and pulled her closer to me. "Scraggy this is my girlfriend Hailey." I introduced them. "Hailey this is Scraggy." I finished.

"Hello." She smiled.

"Well hello there," Scraggy said smiling. "Nice to meet you Miss Hailey." He bowed causing her to giggle a little.

"So what brings you here? Well other than me." I said with a smile.

He gave me a nervous smile. "Well, I was thinking of becoming an officer. I mean they help with the whole military thing along with helping on the home front," he said smiling. I just responded with a nod. I then turned and went to Clawhauser and grabbed the sheet of paper before heading back to Scraggy and handed it to him. He smiled and filled it out before handing it Clawhauser. We said our goodbyes and he headed home.

That's when Nick and Judy walked in signaling for us to go home. So as we headed home I was looking out of the window of the car as we drove down the roads going through lights and making our way home.

After a while, we all were ready for sleep. I just laid on my bed tired but not wanting to go to sleep as I know what will happen. So I did what my birth mother would tell me. I just took three deep breaths and closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Operation Rolling Thunder**

 _Bragh Ait Island part 1: Battle Of Meeb_

Bragh Ait Island

37 Hours after the initial landing.

My company and I were busy being dropped into enemy territory by the First Air Cavalry Division. We were riding in a Firebird transport chopper (Think of a Blackhawk.) there were about 40 choppers each carrying 25 soldiers. The objective with this is a mass invasion of key strategic and Military facilities and land. We were 25 miles from the Craohn Delta. In Miles of Jungle and rice patties. The Island was mainly jungle with the locals growing Rice, some wheat, and other crops. We are aiming to take a large village called Meeb, that is said to be holding food, ammo, supplies.

The operation called for artillery and air support all over the island. Hell if you were close enough to the coast or a river you could get Naval bombardment. Our sister companies in the 101st Raffle Battalion have their objectives. A company is tasked with taking a small hill overlooking the Delta. While B company is tasked with assisting D company with a Hill nicknamed Sugarloaf Hill. (if you are a historian and are good with WW 2 you should know that one.) then there's E and F company who are in charge of taking a vital airstrip.

As I looked out the window I saw the other helicopters flying at tree level flying through the now hot afternoon sun. The landscape here was open with nothing but flooded rice fields. The brown water along with interconnected walkways made the land look like a grid with patches of jungles and trees. A tall rabbit with black fur sat next to me while a blue and white furred Vixen sat across from me. The vixen was 16 while the rabbit was 18. To my right was a lion who sat on the edge of the helicopter his feet hanging free off the side with a female deer next to him.

I look over to my rabbit friend. "Hey, Knight!" I shouted to get his attention. He looked over at me. "What do you think this will be like!?" I asked.

"I don't know-" Before he could finish the pilot came up.

"We're landing in five minutes. Good luck Marines!" the male lion said over the radio.

"We're about to find out!" Knight said before checking his gear. The lion to my right just took a clip out of his bag and knocked it three times against his helmet before loading his gun. We began our descent to the ground to hover a few feet off the water surface.

The lion and deer jumped out to hit the water I didn't wait I got out of the chopper and landed next to the lion. The water was freezing and it didn't help that it went up to your waist. "They must have flooded the area, either that or the delta flooded." I thought. As I noticed the water for the deer was about to her chest, and also how she held her gun over her head before letting it rest on top of her helmet. I started walking just for Knight to land behind me splashing me with the freezing water.

"Holy shit! It's freezing!" he shouted before following.

"Yeah and how about next time you don't splash us." The Vixen with blue fur said with a little smile. I didn't notice that a rabbit jumped out and was now riding on the back of the lion as if he was to jump in he would be swimming in the water. The thing about this was there were straight lines of tall grass making columns, it kept us organized and in lines. The tall grass went to about my shoulder as we walked slowly north towards the village. Tyler and Marcus were to my left walking behind a Zebra.

At this point, the other helicopters were dropping marines in the other grids and ours. Four rows to my right were the other helicopters marines walking along. We were walking along when Tyler noticed the rabbit, Pvt. Reed riding on Pvt. Wallace's back. He sat on his pack as he laid up against his head.

"Hey Reed, how's the view?" Tyler asked in a mocking yet friendly way. Reed smiled.

"Oh, you know. Nothing but killing machines walking in waist high water but there's one thing I can't figure out," he said looking like he was in deep thought.

"Oh, and what's that," Tyler said.

"how your one of them!" He said in a joking tone.

"HA! Got 'em!" Wallace said almost throwing Reed off of him. The mammals who heard it were laughing. As Tyler rolled his eyes before he came up with something.

"Hey. At least I don't need a booster just to get into my coat." Tyler said with a smug look.

"Ooooooo." the Marines around us said hell even I did along with Marcus.

"Man fuck you guys," Reed said smiling and also nodding knowing he lost respectably. Brent, Ghost, Eren, James, and Oreo were behind us little ways while I was third in line in my line. I look at Tyler who was holding his LMG by the handle with his right paw while it laid on his back behind his head and his left paw held the bipod. I find it funny on how I always forget that every unit and company has a military photographer or field journalist as our just so happened to be a mammal behind Tyler as he took a picture of everything.

I also forgot that my helmet came was on and I was in a way someone who will capture combat footage. So will Tyler, Marcus, Eren, and Brent who also had helmet cams. As we continued walking through the water I noticed the treeline in front and to the left of us with Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie being closer to it.

"Hey! Hey!" I yelled trying to get someone's attention over there. Until a Fox looked over at me. I pointed to the tree line. "Watch the treeline!" the fox nodded and turned to tell the others in his squad before passing it to Bravo squad. I then looked to my right to see at the very joint of the farm area a farmhouse and a farm silo. My squad was Delta and to our right was Echo, Foxtrot, Golf, Hotel, the Marines squads behind us were. India, Juliet, Kilo, Lima, Mike, November, Whisky, X-ray, Yankee, and Zulu. There in reserve in case, we do find the enemy.

"Echo!" I yelled. Cpl. Booth, a wolf turned and I looked at me. "Watch the house and silo! Pass it on!" I yelled. We were under radio silents, where you can't use your radio at all. So yeah we were reduced to yelling.

"Hey, Jack." Barker the blue furred vixen said.

"Yeah C?" I said not looking behind me.

"What happens if we find the village empty?" She asked.

"I don't know. If that's the case then maybe that means there retreating from us." I smirked.

"Oorah!" the marines yelled.

"At least we wouldn't have to rip apart the land to find the enemy." Pvt. Joanne A female wolf who was to the right of Barker said. They're close friends like sisters really. We finally got out of the first grid of water where we landed to the next. This had thicker grass and about the same amount of water. My squad stayed in their lines as we started walking closer to not walk in the tall grass. We finally reached the other squads finally reached the tree line and dry ground. There was some natural cover for us. The ground was green full of grass bushes and trees. We kept walking and found ourselves close to the village. I gave the order for my squad to stop and track cover.

We got settled in before anything could happen. Charlie just went over and into the field, they got halfway across when a machine gun opened fire on em. I watched as half of their squad was gunned down and the rest laid down trying to make it harder to get hit. Almost as soon as the gun went off my squad who was in cover opened fire. My grenadier fired his grenade launcher right on top of the house.

"Great shot Coleman," I said and he gave me a thumbs up. The firefight was still going as the enemy was dug in both the village and the jungle. It was a defensive line that we had to break with only 510 soldiers. While the First Air Cavalry fared in the rest of the 101st rifle battalion. The area was now covered in fighting as my radio man and mine was full of yelling. I looked at where Charlie was before looking over at Bravo. The squad leader looked at me and I gave him a scowl he just shrugged and turned back. That's when I was full of anger. "Really you little…" I thought before looking at my squad.

"Jackson, Bug, Brown you're with me the rest of you covering fire," I yelled and the three followed. I ran out of cover and into the field where Charlie was with the tiger, wolf, and fox right on my tail. "Charlie squad get going!" I shouted. I ran up to a soldier who was just laying there hiding behind his gun. I grabbed the back of his armor and picked him up. "Go get back to cover!" I shouted before I grabbed one of the wounded. A deer who was holding his leg. I flung him over my back and grabbed his rifle with my free paw. I ran back doing the firemen carry as the others covered us. The others helped the wounded or kicked at the living to get up and back to cover.

I guess my actions influenced Bravo as the squad leader and a few others ran out helping out with getting the dead or wounded. I ran back to my squads cover with the deer still on my back. I laid him down behind a few collapsed trees. "Medic!" I shouted. A female wolf ran over and started getting to work. The others came bay and dropped their wounded before we went back to the line. By this point, the squads that were in reserves were called up. Zulu was the one to come up behind my squad.

The fighting began to escalate as casualties began to mount. Someone ordered for Artillery support. I heard the shells come in before they made contact with the ground. They landed and exploded sending debris into the air. The artillery landed all across the line but had little effect as the firefight still continued. The sun started to deep lower and lower into the sky until it turned orange.

"Jack! We need to call in a medevac for the injured before it gets dark." Pvt. Logan said.

"Agreed." He radioed in a medevac for the injured. A few minutes passed by before I heard the choppers come in. Five choppers came in and landed all the way down the line. Marcus, Brent, Pvt. Jackson and I had a military blanket with an injured wolf on it as Marcus and I were holding the back corners as Brent and Jackson had the front corners. As the helicopter landed, it had a red cross painted on the side. I didn't notice the cameraman taking pictures of us as we made our way with a few others carrying more wounded. The crews medic crouched down and helped get the wolf in the chopper. We moved so the others could get on.

I turned to see a fox being carried by a tiger, wolf, and a lion. The tiger and wolf had his arms while the lion had his legs. The Fox was facing the ground and was unconscious, blood covered his face and armor. All of this was being recorded and pictured by the cameraman. I stepped back as the last of the injured were placed in the chopper and it got off the ground and was able to fly away. I turned to my right to see Echo was able to put their injured on their helicopter. It started to get off the ground and as it was starting to get off the ground and just passed over a tree a rocket flew out from the enemy line and it collided with the tail of the helicopter. The helicopter then started to spin out of control swaying before it started heading towards us.

"Get out of the way!" I shouted running towards our line with everyone else running with me. We dove out of the way just in time for it to hit the ground the rotor cutting the ground sending water mud grass into the air.

"Holy shit," Brent said mouth agape eyes wide as plates. I didn't hesitate I jumped back up and ran towards the crashed helicopter.

"Get them out!" I yelled as I ran up. The helicopter was laying on its side so this is going to be a challenge. I ran up taking my lancer and slammed the stock against the window causing it to break as it was already broken by the crash. Brent ran up and grabbed the co-pilot and dragged him out of his seat. I stepped in through the window and was inside the cockpit but was standing on the door. I looked up to see a Female Tiger in the pilot seat. I took out my knife reached up to the seat belt and cut it causing her to fall into my arms. As a Marine, I was trained and built for this I mean I carried a lion both of us in full armor for several miles as part of our training. This was nothing especially since the Tiger wasn't in armor but a military green air force flight uniform.

I was able to get her out the way I came in and then carried her back to cover. She started to come to in my arms. She looked around before looking at me. I didn't notice the gash on her side until I looked down. She felt the pain as she tried to look at her body but stopped as the pain shot through her.

"Medic!" I shouted at my line before looking back down at her. "Don't worry you'll be alright," I said in as soft a voice I could do. She seemed scared now as she looked again just to see a glimpse of her injury. Her face turned into pure panic.

"I-I don't-" Before she could finish the sentence the medic came over and helped carry her the rest of the way. We laid her down and before I could get up she grabbed my wrist. "No! Please stay," she said weekly.

"Doesn't matter sir I was going to ask for your help anyway." The medic a male lion said. So I nodded and stayed.

"Hold the blood pack." He said handing me the blood pack. I took it just to take his Lancer. "What are-"

"I have a better plan," I said interrupting him. I took the Lancer and slammed the bayonet into the ground causing the rifle to stand up. I then but the pack onto the stock as the medic took the small tube with the needle and stuck it into the tigress' left arm. I was away from the wound. The medic then cut the uniform exposing the wound with the rest of her stomach before he leaned in and took a closer look at the wound before he pulled the shrapnel out. Let's just say she didn't like that as she roared in pain and she grabbed my arm and her claws dug into my arm. Which I didn't notice.

I took off her helmet before taking off my pack and took out my own blanket. Nicely rolled up into a square I then lifted her head up just enough to get the blanket under so she could at least be a little comfortable. The medic then took out a water bottle and handed it to me. He signaled to the wound and I knew what he wanted me to do. I started dressing her stomach having the water wash away the blood from her fur and wound. The medic then took out a small syringe bag thing. It was the size of my thumb well from the tip to the small joint.

I knew it was morphine. I just kept applying water to the wound when the medic signaled me as he stitched up the wound. All the while the tigress just kept holding onto my arm. My helmet cam caught all of this on camera along with the military cameraman as he took pictures. When he was done he gave me gaze and told me what to do before going to tend with the rest of the wounded along with a few other medics. I started wrapping her stomach as she laid there, of course, she tried to help by leaning to the sides so I could get under her and around.

She kept hold of my arm. I looked down at her. "I'm thirsty," she said with a little strength back in her voice. I nodded and grabbed my canteen off my belt, unscrewed the lid and handed it to her. She grabbed the canteen and started just to drink from it. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"So how old are you?" I asked. She didn't stop drinking. When she did she handed it back to me before giving a small smile.

"I'm 18. How old are you?" she asked with the small smile.

"I'm 16," I said and she seemed a little surprised at that but shook it off.

"I thought you were a little older on how calm you are." She chuckled before flinching from the pain.

"Hey, easy there. Don't strain yourself." I said in a joking tone. The smile then faded from her face before tears filled her eyes.

"I-I don't want to die here," she said in a broken and terrified voice looking at me. Her blue eyes were full of fear.

"Shh, you won't die out here. You'll go home and see your family again I promise you that." I said putting my paw on her shoulder. She had her paw holding my forearm. "Ok," I said looking her in the eyes.

"Ok." She said giving me a small nod she chuckled again. "At least I can see your face unlike those few who chose to have that full helmet covering the head and face." we chuckled. Now let's get one thing straight, we are not flirting, when you're in the military you have this connection like being on a football team but with more meaning. Us doing this is like me looking after my sister in a way. She may be flirting but I already have someone.

I then looked to the sky and saw it change from blue to orange signaling that the sun was going down. The fighting didn't stop once. I stayed there until I was called back up to the front. After a awhile night fell. We finally got the order to stop firing which was unusual since both sides had NVG (Night Vision Goggles). It's probably just so we can get a count of the dead and wounded. I was sitting in a small crater talking to Marcus, James, Pvt. Paul my radio man and Barker who sat really close to me. My helmet was seating next to me. We had blue glow sticks hanging off our packs and one on top of the map that was on a piece of medal. The lights of our armor showed us what was around us along with the moon shining down on us.

Red and blue lines marked our lines along with other units positions across our area of the operation. Pvt. Paul was filling me in on what was happening. "Alright, A was able to take the hill. That allows a small group of assault craft to come up the river and give us some fire support," he reported.

"And when are they scheduled to get here?" Marcus asked. He sighed.

"At sunrise." He said flatly.

"AAAggg." Everyone mound.

"We need support now," James said. "Simple as that." Everyone ignored him but nodded in agreement before the Pvt continued.

"While B and D company have taken heavy casualties and are pinned down. E and F companies have taken the airstrip and have crippled their air force. We have control of the air." he said with a smile.

"How about reinforcements? I mean other than the Navy." I said.

"The 501st marine division is supposed to land here." He pointed to the area on the map to our west before circling it with a pencil. "They're going to land and fight their way over to us." He said with a mix of joy and fear.

"God I hope they make it," Barker said. The female fox said with a little hint of fear.

"They will. It's the matter of us holding out for that long." I said. Before looking out at the open ground between our lines. I caught sight of movement, so I reached for my rifle and quickly took aim as I saw what was moving.

"ENEMY ATTACK!" I shouted before firing past my friends. My rounds made contact with one of the attackers. I didn't even but my helmet back on. Everyone grabbed their rifles while the ones on guard started firing. Tyler was already throwing led down range as you could see the tracers flying down range. We started firing and after a few minutes, I hear something running at me. I swung my rifle towards the noise just to see a dark blur fly out and slam into me. The sound of metal slamming against metal rang in my ears.

I then reached for my sidearm just for the reptile to knock it out of my hand. Something snapped inside of me, a primal instinct. I started swinging in every direction hitting my attacker with an offensive of hits before quickly reaching for my knife that I had attached to my boot. I was able to grab it before bringing it up and stabbing the attacker in the throat. The warm spray of blood hitting me in the face and my armor. The lights of our armor showed me enough of his face to show that he was a Komodo dragon and just enough for me to see his eyes. I saw as the life left his brown eyes along with anger, fear still on his face. I just rolled him off so I could stand up, I took the knife out of his throat wiped it on his sleeve before putting it back into its rightful place.

Other areas of the line were starting to fire at their own attacks. "Pvt. Paul report!" I shouted for him to pop up next to me.

"We lost five in that attack." He said. That's when Barker jumped down and wrapped her arms around me.

"What's wrong C," I asked. She just stayed there hugging me closer despite our height difference. I just wrapped my arms around her and tried to comfort her.

"I thought I'd lost you." she said through tears.

"She Hey, hey, I'm fine, I'm here with you. But now is not the time to start freaking out. Okay, I need you here with us with me." I said calming her down a little. We went to our knees before she pulled away.

"Why do I feel this way." she said as I wiped away the tears from her cheek as I looked her in the eyes.

"Because you have hope." I said simply before bringing her back into a huge and we stayed there for a few minutes before things went back to the 'norm'. We waited in the night while hearing other areas were fighting. All we could do is wait for morning.

* * *

 **Hello fellow readers I would like to give an announcement. I have planes to release two new stories hopefully saturday or sunday.**

 **If you like history you'll like** **Back In Time.** **Back In Time is a story of a Rebel soldier who finds that He along with a friend have traveled back to 1862 and decided to help the native americans against an expanding United States.**

 **The White Wolf: This is a cross over between Kung Fu Panda and the Witcher. Odd choice i know. But i wanted to do so here it is. Follow the story of a young yet experienced Witcher, a white wolf who has a destiny unlike anyone could have thought.**

 **Check them out Review them and this story to help me know if you guys liked it. Please check 'em out if they tickle your fancy. Until Next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

Battle of Meeb part 2

The sun began to rise, the sun becomes visible as it raised over the jungle canopy and raised higher and higher into the sky. The wounded, or those who were able to were asleep while most of the soldiers who could fight stayed at the line and watched the open ground and the village itself. Firefights and skirmishes would break out between us throughout the night. That's why I was surprised the wounded and the soldiers who got sleep did. One of the firefights just ended. The dead laid where they were killed, some were to dangers to move.

My squad lost eight soldiers. We sat and waited for something to happen but mostly wait for reinforcements. The 501st Marine Division has landed and is making their way to us while the Navy has sent armored assault craft with heavy artillery. I sat in my foxhole as I waited for the green light to launch the counterattack. That's when we attacked. The 501st had just arrived along with the naval vessels so we charged forward. Instantly coming under fire. My squad with a few 501st soldiers we ran across the open ground.

One of the artillery boats got a little close for comfort to the shore but fired right into the enemy lines. I ran across the open field and sprinted into the small village. I turned the corner and fired when I saw an unsuspecting lizard who ran out of cover. He dropped and the rest of my squad showed up.

"Everyone groups of four, start clearing out the buildings and bunkers," I ordered and they all got into their groups and headed out clearing the wooden structures and bunkers if they found any. My group was outside of a building. My group was made out of my friends, Tyler, Marcus, Eren, James. Ghost, Oreo, and Brent joined in as they just didn't listen to my order. We stayed up against the wall before Marcus and I nodded. We spun in front of the door and kicked it open, the door flew off its hinges and found itself laying in the middle of a nice living room. We ran in and cleared the building. I went upstairs with James and Ghost behind me. I got upstairs and shot a machine gunner who didn't notice us coming up behind him. We then ran through and cleared the rest of the top floor before heading back outside.

When we got outside we saw the rest of our company clearing out the buildings and pushing through the village. The 501st were clearing out small trenches and bunkers in the jungle while my company was pushing through the village with little resistance. "This seems a lot easier then what it was." I thought as we walked through the empty village. A few 501st armored vehicles were beside us in a loose convey. An HK-6 Bearcat was slowly making its way around a corner, It's jungle camo hanging off of it along with the gunner who was behind bulletproof glass and metal.

The same vehicle turned the corner and go little ways down the road. BOOM, an explosion erupted through the quiet. The Bearcat was engulfed in flames as it went off the ground. The car went 15 feet into the air before I saw the gunner get thrown out of it. It then slammed into the ground on its side. The crew was dead, that was obvious. "Minesweepers!" I heard one of the 501st commander's order, sure enough, a fox and a wolf ran up in front of the convey to sweep the ground.

"Come on, let's go clear out the rest of the buildings," I said to my squad leading them from building to building all the way down the road. The convoy had progressed half the block. I saw some Marines digging up a few mines and explosives. I also saw the rest clear out the buildings throughout the village.

"The enemy retreated when they noticed we had more firepower," Marcus said standing by my side.

"Yeah. That didn't stop them from leaving a few gifts." I said walking down the road to join the convey.

The battle of Meeb was over with a victory, the company was now assigned with assisting with the capture of Sugarloaf Hill.

 **Announcement.**

 **I'm somehow still live. Sorry about the wait and that it's a very short chapter but I have a life too. Shit gets busy when you have a girlfriend, 2 jobs, and friends to hang out with during summer vacation. God damn.**

 **But I don't necessarily feel bad as the reader never review I mean damn. Review and maybe I will have more drive to work on this more. I mean Spectre47 is the only one reviewing, (Thanks for that Spectre.). I mean i look at his reviews and there good actrually sharing their thoughts on whats happaning. Hell half the shit that happens to Jack i go "HA this should get them talking." But no aparently not, no comments on the war, him taking three bullets, His past nothing, of couse i guess i should have saw all of that coming... but I also have been busy, I've also been working on other projects i don't know why.**

 **Such as a few other stories. Spectre47 has made a crossover of Starfox and Call of Duty Infinite Warfare that's been out for awhile if you haven't read it yet you should.**

 **To join the world of crossovers… of famous games, I'm making A New Alliance a crossover of my two favorite things, Zootopia, and my childhood… Halo. I got the idea from Zalo: Contact Zootopia By Salute The Fallen, I'm a little jealous I didn't come up with the idea sooner. "Pss, I also suggest you go read that author's work it's sssoooo good!"**

 **But the difference is the crossover is between my universe of characters such as Zootopia has the characters from My Zootopia story A Day in Zootopia and My characters from War of Survival which is coming out alongside a New Alliance which should come out soon.**

 **It's not like any of you care anyways. Until 'Next time' Peace!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Bragh Ait Island part 2: The City of Meeb

My convy walked down the street of the city. My girlfriend is walking with me along with Marcus Knight and Tyler close by. We patrolled the streets of the city together. Well what was left of them after the battle. Buildings and towers were in ruins as a stream of Civilians try to rebuild with the help of our military engineers. I walked along standing a little too close to my Vixen girlfriend, when a small lizard child ran up to us.

"I lost my parents and now i can't find them." the small child said.

"Oh poor thing. We'll help you find them." Christina said. I nodded just for Tyler call to me.

"Hey Bro can you help us lift this so we can check inside." He said standing next to an entrance to a burned down building.

"Sure thing." I turn back to my girlfriend. She gave me the go ahead and i walked over and helped them pull up a purned two by four. Then we pulled a more charred and burned wood out of the way. I turned to see my girlfriend and the kid to be a little further down the street and she was hugging the crying boy as civilians walked by.

My ears went down. "Hang on guys i think she might need help with a crying boy." I said as i started walking over to her. I was about half way there when rock and depry flew into my face and i was thrown back. I landed on my pack and was looking up into the cloudy sky. I was dazed and i struggled to get up but when i did i saw body parts, blood and nothing left of the crowd instead those who were near by who weren't soldiers were running as fast as they could in a different direction.

"Christina." I muttered struggling to get up "Christina! Christina!" I started to run to where she used to be when Tyler and Knight grabbed me.

"She's gone Jack!" Tyler yelled pulling me back to the house.

"No! She has to be fine!" I screamed back. I don't know why i said that know well enough that she was gone. I just didn't want to accept it. They pulled me into cover and Tyler gave me a brothers impress along with Knight while Marcus who put his paw on my shoulder before i started crying.

* * *

I shot awake in a sweat looking around my room filling my face with tears going down my face. I was wide awake and shaking. I tried to stand but crumbled onto the ground, i layed there my muzzle in the carpet as tears fell down my face and sweating. I tried getting up putting my paw on my side table I shakilly struggle to stand up. I try to walk forward but fall to my knees and i try to stand up again. With my shaky legs i try to walk to the bathroom. I was able to close the door before collapsing on the sink I shake so badly i couldn't turn the water on until a minute of waiting and i filled my paws with cold water before splashing myself in the face with it.

That calmed the shaking down a little to where i could move normally however still physically shaking. I stayed in the bathroom for what felt like an hour before leaving the bathroom to go back to my room. I opened a window just for fresh air. The breeze gently ruffled the fur on my face. I stuck my face out of the window for more air before looking around and seeing we were close to the roof of the building i got an idea. I checked the time, 12:00 AM my ears go down and i sighed.

I sat on the window seal before claiming up to the roof. I pulled myself up over the edge and was on the roof. I sat down when i realized i had nothing but shorts on and i enjoyed the cool breeze. I layed on my back looking up at the sky. I layed out there for i don't know how long. I was still somewhat distraught from the dream so i decided to get up and head back inside. I slipped in through the window and decided to put a shirt on and some pants before putting my boots on. I then had an idea that lead me through the living room leaving a note that said be back went for a walk and i found myself out of the apartment and heading down the road making my way to Hailey's house.

I walked through the city lights. I enter Hailey's neighborhood and walk down the street as I message Hailey to be met with nothing. I walked around her house and jump the fence and walk to her window. I tap on the window for a few seconds before doing it again. I stand there awhile before doing it again just for Hailey's face to open the blinds to see me there. Her face went from a mix of fear, anger, and sleep to Concern and love. She opened the window.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Hailey asked.

"I missed my girlfriend." I lied trying to hide my tired voice. Hailey looks around before opening it completely.

"Come on." She signaled for me to enter and i slide into the house through the window before she quickly closed it. She then hugged me from behind and laid her head on my back. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you." i kissed her muzzle before she threw me onto her bed before rolling me around and laying on top of me.

"I can tell your lying." Hailey said laying on top of me.

"It's nothing Hailey." I said looking away.

"See you used my name! Something is up Jack please tell me." Hailey said pressing her body against mine. I blush before i kiss her passionately. She was surprised but she kissed back as we stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

 **Sorry for never updating and for those i promised a chapter that was at the beginning of the summer and now it's over… Yeah not my best moment i would like to apologize to those people for not posting sunner.**


End file.
